For Honor: Peace At Last
by MAC A10N50
Summary: I do not own For Honor. This is a parody if the Seven Year War never happened
1. Chapter 1

Apollyon stumbles back onto the stone rails of her crumbling balcony with the sun slowly disapearing over the horizon, the Orochi had defeated her, "it's over. We will have peace," the Orochi sheathed his sword and turned to walk away. Apollyon chuckled upon hearing that word, "peace." Apollyon laughed causing the the People's Champion to halt and turn his attention to her once more.

"So... What happens now?" Apollyon asked trying to stand, but stumbles fourth and turns back to the horizon, "you all just. Go home?," she said and then with whatever little strength she had left threw her sword off the balcony.

Her sword landed right between the the Iron Legion Knights and the Dawn Empire Samurai now all finished with the Black Stone Legion, "you came into my home... And you brought your armies. What did you think would happen?" Apollyon watched the two armies as they were about to charge at one another finally her dreams had come true, her mission was accomplish. A age of wolves, But then the lead Warden and the lead Kensei lowed their weapons and walked towards each other and... Shook hands? "WHAT!?" Apollyon shouted in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Greetings friend," Kensei greeted then bowed.

"A pleasure to finally meet you all," the Warden welcomed and the two armies greeted one another, they laughed, and congratulated each other on their victory of taken Apollyon's fortress.

Behind her helmet Apollyon was grinding her teeth at the sight of them becoming friends, "YOU ALL ARE SUPPOSES TO KILL EACH OTHER! NOT BEFRIEND ONE ANOTHER!" Apollyon shouted from the top of her lungs, loud enough for the two armies to see how angry she is.

"HEY APOLLYON? PISS OFF!" one Knight shouted back making his friends cheer and laugh at her defeat.

"... COWARDS! ALL OF YOU ARE COWARDS! YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT SHEEP!" Apollyon yelled down, trying to scold them. Was all her effort to bring in a new age all for nothing. "I will not allow this plague to spread. To make my wolves weak! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" she cursed.

"You lost Apollyon," a voice called out to her and Apollyon recognized that tone the person used, she turned back and there stood the Lord Warden of the new Iron Legion along with two captains by his side, "your reign is over and you will face justice to what you've done," Apollyon gritted her teeth, their was a fire burning in her eyes, she wanted to kill him, she wanted to kill everyone that refuse to fight, but she had no strength left in her, she used the last of it throwing her sword away.

"How can you not fight each other? I pitted you against each other," Apollyon demanded speaking with venom in her words.

"We came here together as allies, to put an end to your game," the Orochi told her and the two captains grab hold of her arms and dragged her away and the Lord and Champion followed.

* * *

Down at the center of the two armies Holden, Ayu and the rest of their companions stood together united as the rest of their warriors celebrated on the successful siege, "it's finally over," Ayu proclaimed seeing the sight of friendships being made between the soldiers.

"This might be a new age of unity instead of wolves," Holden suggested gather looks from the others thinking he might be right.

Not to long after the Lord Warden and the People's Champion came to join them, but the crowd fell silent at the sight of Apollyon in chains. They all stared with disdain, with hatred. For a moment no one did anything until someone in the crowd threw a rotton tomato at her face, "MURDERER!" the person yelled and soon the crowd was in a frenzy.

"CUT OFF HER HEAD!" another cried.

"NO BURN HER!" someone else yelled out, everyone was crying out for blood. Apollyon smiled for a moment feeling that their still might be a chance to save her cause, but then Holden calmed the crowd down.

"SILENCES!" he yelled from the top of his lungs to bring back order to the crowd, "ENOUGH BLOOD HAS BEEN SHED ON THIS DAY!"

"The Lawbringer is right," Ayu stated, "we will not stoop to her level, this is what she wants."

"She will pay for her crimes," the Lord Warden announced, "we'll punish her with a faith worse than death. Strip her of her armor, straight to her gambeson," the Warden ordered his two captains. As the two captains approached Apollyon, she wanted to slice off their heads, she would rather die than to let them strip her from her honor than to bear this shame, they ripped off her gauntlets, they took off her shoulder guards, her chest plate, and last her helmet. They threw the last piece of her armor to the ground making a loud thud as it hit the floor and their stood Apollyon with nothing more than the cloth armor and her true self exposed.

Her face was worned from all those years of fighting, with wrinkles under her eyes, her skin looking pale in a sickly way along with her aging grey hair, "from this day forth you are no longer a warrior," the Warden continued, "you speak that we're wolves, but last I'd check wolves don't wage wars, wolves don't turn on each other, they look out for their pack. We might be the wolves you say we are, but you are a no wolf. You are a cockroach that thieves off the suffering of others, "the Warden stated to her, "bring me her sword," the Warden ordered and a soldier brought Apollyon's sword that she threw off the balcony.

The Warden took the sword, placed it onto the ground and then backed away, "Okuma," the Orochi called to his friend the Shugoki lumbered his way up to the sword. He hefted his kanabo over his shoulder and with all his might slammed his club onto the ground, shattering the blade into pieces. Apollyon couldn't stand it everything she worked for was torn down, but this wasn't over. Not yet, for the Vikings had just arrived.

They bursts through the gates of Apollyon's castle looking for her even if it meant killing anyone who got in their way, "the Warborn have broken through the gates," one soldier stated to his lord.

"HAHAHAHA!" Apollyon luaghed, "now you all must fight if you wanna make it out alive."

"What should we do?" Momiji asked seeing the Vikings flooding into the fortress.

"I have an idea," the Warden spoke up, "follow me,"

* * *

The Vikings tore open doors, broken through windows in their searching for plunder, but mostly Apollyon, "WHERE IS SHE!?" the Raider roared, "we will not rest til I have her head!"

"She has to be around here somewhere," Helvar spoke out.

"We'll find her," the Raider told his Berserker friend.

The Warborn Clan were about to start burning the whole fortress down in their efforts to find the warlord Apollyon, but was stopped by a single Warden, "STOOOOOOP!" he cried out, "you don't have to do this."

The Vikings halted seeing the lone Warden trying to reason with them, "and what make you think we'll just stop?" the Raider questioned him coming up infront of his people.

The Lord Warden looked into the Viking hoard, almost all of them made the same expression, "... Look, I see that we're all tired, hungry, and we all just wanna go back home to our families," he stated to them and the Warborn soldiers could admit to that. They all just wanna go home, "so how about we make a deal. If I hand Apollyon over to you, would you go peacefully?" the Warden offered.

The Raider looked around him, particularly his people seeing their tired, homesick expressions, "... Deal," the Raider accepted the Warden's offer.

"Bring her out," the Warden called out to Stone and Holden bringing out Apollyon as she struggled to get lose.

"Let go of me!" she cursed at them, "you used to serve me Holden," she reminded to the Lawbringer

"Yeah, I "used" to," Holden reminded back.

The two Knights threw Apollyon to the ground, Stigandr and Helvar picked up Apollyon off the dirt, "Thank you for the present," the Raider proclaimed, "we'll be going now."

"Raider?" the Warden called out to the Viking leader, "maybe we should talk about settling peace between us sometimes," he suggested.

The Raider thought for a moment thinking maybe he should take it under consideration, "I'll think about," and the Raider and his clan walked away with Apollyon screaming at them to let them go. The Vikings trekked down the road back to the north, the further they went the more Apollyon's screams faded away until the sight of them and her cries were gone.

* * *

The two armies that remained in the Black Stone castle celebrate as the Warborn Clan headed back home, they have avoided a war that might've pushed them to the edge of extinction. They can now rebuild what they've lost. Peace is finally here.


	2. Chapter 2, That One Night

Author's note:

O.K. first things first. Did any of you thought it was super stupid how the Dawn Empire and the Iron Legion just started to fight each other? Like didn't they know they're were going to be sieging the same freak'n castle together? Didn't their leaders have a talk with them like, "hey everyone, we're gonna be attacking the castle with the knights/samurai, so whatever you do don't freak'n attack each other, we're allying ourselve with them to catch the real villian".

They even show their banners right next to each other on the map in the story mode attacking the castle together, didn't any of the samurai noticed knights in different colors fighting one another? Did they not see that? Where were the Lord Warden, Holden, or Ayu at to stop them from fighting? C'mon someone dropped the ball here.

O.K. I'm done.

* * *

The sun rose gradually over the horizon signaling a brand new day for a brand new era, the celebration party that took place lasted all night at the castle was a complete blast for everyone involved, and after it ended the Samurai headed back east towards home. The citizens of Ashfeld went back home as well now no longer living under fear, the soldiers and builders alike were all hard at work rebuilding the fortress after the battle, and taking down anything Black Stone related.

Everything was going smoothly, but the Lord still seemed a bit exhausted, and just barely coming out of bed, "ugh... What a night," he spoke looking out over the balcony seeing the progress that has been done. He sat on a throne feeling a slight pain on his neck, "and why is my neck killing me?" he rubbed the spot that was irritating him.

Stone the Warden's closest friend came up and checked the area the Warden was rubbing, the moment he saw what was causing the Lord Warden's pain Stone chuckled. He walked off quietly laughing Mercy, Holden, and Warden were very confused.

"What's so funny?" Holden questioned.

Stone gathered himself together and spoke clearly, "he got lucky last night," he gestured, pointing at the Warden's neck.

"What? Holden can you take a look and tell me," Warden asked his second in command.

Holden took a look and there he saw what was making the Warden's irritation, there was bite marks on the right side of the Lord Warden's neck, "uhh... It seems that a lucky lady left her love mark on you," Holden answered.

"What!?" Warden shouted in surprise now feeling the impression of teeth on his skin.

Mercy walked up to check on the marks, "Doesn't look too bad, it's a little pink, does this hurt?" Mercy flicked her finger on the Warden's neck making him winced.

"Oww! knock off!" he ordered her, and Mercy went back standing next to Holden and Stone.

The Warden kept rubbing his neck in hopes to ease it, "so did any of you saw the maiden I supposedly slept with?" the three just gave each other short glances and just shrugged there shoulders.

"You don't know?" Mercy asked.

"Apparently I had too much to drink last night, but still did any of you seen who it was?" Warden asked again.

"I was passed out drunk too," Stone spoke his excuse.

"I was enjoying the music," Mercy spoke her's.

"And I was having a fun time at the dinning hall," and Holden his.

"So none of you saw this woman?" the Warden asked one more time, and the three just shook their heads in unison.

Seeing that no one knows who this mysterious woman is the Warden concluded that it was probably wasn't that important and just went back on the reconstruction of his kingdom to assure a better future.

* * *

One month later

Over the passing days all three factions of the Knights, Vikings, and Samurai have been enjoying the time of peace with fallen clans/legions of the three factions were beginning to resurface, crops and harvests were plentiful, and the homes of warriors and citizens alike were rebuilt.

At the Myre Empress Ayu of the Dawn Empire had finished all of her Empress duties a little earlier than usually and had retired to the palace, she had took up a hobby to relax her nerves, like music for instance. She chose the shamisen to play, she has been practicing since a couple of weeks after the siege, and hoping to master the three stringed instrument since then because... Okay she sucks, I'm sorry, but she's just terrible.

Catching the sound of the disorganized sounds the Orochi and Okuma tried to protect their ears from the terrible off notes of Ayu's practice session.

"And I thought Viking screaming was annoying," Okuma commented.

"Quiet, do you want her to hear you?" Orochi warned his large friend, thinking not to anger the leader of the Dawn Empire.

In a room down the hall Momiji was trying to get some sleep, and the usually bubbly young woman wasn't in a good mood today until her ears picked up on the off beat notes of the shamisen. Momiji throws the blankets of herself, marches down the hall, pass Orochi and Okuma, slides the door open where Ayu is practicing.

"I see you're finally awake," Ayu spoke tuning the shamisen.

Momiji didn't speak a single word, her hair was a complete mess and she didn't even opened her eyes from the lack of rest. She walked up to Ayu, snatches the instrument from her hands, and throws it out the palace balcony. Ayu, Orochi, and Okuma were caught way off guard by Momiji's actions they never expected her to do such a thing.

"MOMIJI!" Ayu yelled in anger, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Actually you've been acting out a little lately," Okuma brought up.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange these past few days," Ayu recalled remembering Momiji's behavior getting a bit unpredictable, "mind telling us why?" she demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Momiji shot back, but then all of a sudden she grabs her stomach, runs up to the balcony, and throws up.

"What was that all about?" the Champion questioned seeing his friend hurl over the rails.

Ayu thought to herself putting one and two together and then it dawned on her, "Momiji?" she called out to get her full attention.

"What?" Momiji asked wiping her lips.

"Are you...," Ayu paused for a moment wondering if she even dare ask, "pregnant?" she finished and Orochi's and Okuma's jaws dropped.

Momiji's eyes shot wide open now fully awake, "uhhhhhhhhh...," she trailed trying to come up with an answer.

"Momiji!?" Ayu pressed further seeing Momiji's eyes darting around the room.

"what makes you think I'm bearing?" Momiji asks nervously.

"Your emotions are all over the place," Ayu pointed one out, "you've been throwing up, and your breast have somehow gotten bigger," she stated the last fact a bit envious and Orochi and Okuma were trying not to look now that Ayu mentioned it.

"You know what, I expecting a letter from my mother any moment now, I should go- OW! OWW! OWWW!"

Momiji tried to slip pass, but Ayu caught her by the ear.

"Whoa, Ayu-" Orochi tried to get between them, but was stopped by Ayu.

"Shut up," she told him, "tell me the truth," Ayu demanded holding on tightly, "I'm waiting for an answer-".

"THE LORD WARDEN!" Momiji shouted out loud and Ayu let go.

"What about him?" Ayu inquiried.

Momiji twiddles her fingers growing nervous, but manages to speak her answer.

" **WHAAAAAT!** " Ayu screamed so hard that the entire palace heard her.

* * *

A day later

At Ashfeld the reconstruction of the castle was near completion, Warden was making sure all construction of the fortress was sound and firm from the moat to the towers everything was in tip top condition.

"You've done a masterful job Mr. Conwell," the Warden congratulated the master builder.

"Thank you my Lord," the master builder thanked the Warden for admiring his work that both he and his people put into the castle.

Everything in the castle was rebuilt the walls were up, the statues and towers were standing tall, and the banners were waving in the air. Everything was in order until.

"My Lord," Holden called to the Warden.

"What is it Holden?" he asked about to pay the builders.

"Umm... We seem to have visitors," Holden informed his lord and a cry of a woman can be heard from outside the castle walls.

"GET HIM OUT HERE!" the woman roared in anger.

Warden had come up to the main gate of the castle which the guards men were ducking behind the edges trying not to get hit by arrows.

"What is going on?" the Warden asked, he looked over the edge and he saw the Empress of the Dawn Empire shooting arrows at the front door with her friends standing on the side lines, "Ms. Ayu what is the meaning of this?" the Lord Warden demanded an explanation.

Ayu threw down her bow and yelled up to the gate, "I'M HERE TO CHOP YOUR MANHOOD OFF!" she threaten.

"Man she is angry," Stone commented on the situation.

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Mercy questioned her Lord, but Ayu was the one to answer her.

"I'll tell you what he did!" Ayu then grabs Momiji who was trying to hide behind Okuma, dragging her into their sights, and she waved timidly at them, "my friend is bearing your offspring!" she stated out loud.

Silence lingered in the air when Ayu spoke her reason, tension grew between the two parties, but the Lord Warden did not believe her.

"What makes you think it was my seed that your friend received?" the Warden challenged thinking it to be some farce.

"how's my love mark I left on your neck?" Momiji mentioned.

Everyone at the gate slowly turned their attention towards their lord and his face was flushed with embarrassment.

"You dirty dog," Stone remarked.

* * *

Another Author's note: You know what I think the developers should put like medals and ribbons like in "Gears of War 3 & 4". Don't you guys think so?


	3. Chapter 3, End?

Author's note: Hey you know what will make a cool game mode? you ever seen that scene in "Gladiator" where Russell Crowe has to fight this one gladiator while trying not to get mauled by some tigers. They did that mission for the final boss in the Knight's campaign when you fight Gudmundr while trying not to get mauled by a pack of wolves. C'mon, would that be awesome?

* * *

Inside the throne room of the castle, the Iron Legion guards had opened the front gate and let Ayu and her friends in to discuss the matter of things... Actually I'm lying Ayu just punched the shit out of Warden.

Warden stumbled backwards almost falling to the ground if his friends didn't catch him, "man she hits hard," the Warden noted rubbing his aching face.

"Put me down Okuma!" Ayu shouted out struggling to get out of her friend's grasps.

Okuma had Ayu in a bear hug with her thrashing her legs around, she even headbutted him with the back of her head, but that didn't faze him at the slightest.

"That's enough Ayu," said the Orochi telling his friend that the Lord of the Iron Legion had enough.

"Then let go of me!" Ayu demanded still trying to get free from Okuma's grip.

"not until-," Ororchi was about to approach Ayu, but stopped and took a second to glace at Stone holding his shield. He motioned him to get in front of him, and went back on approaching the enraged empress, "not until you calm down so we can figure out how this happened,"

Ayu took deep breaths and finally calmed herself, "O.K I'm calm, I'm relaxed now," she proclaimed.

After a moment Okuma gently set Ayu down, her feet firmly planted to the ground, and then attempts to rush the Warden, but Stone got in her way and Okuma grabbed hold of Ayu again.

"I'M GONNA FREAK'N KILL YOU!" she roared with every once of her breath.

"Ayu stop, he didn't even know," Momiji tried to reason with her enraged friend.

"Then care to explain how it all happened?" Mercy asked.

"I think we all like to know how," Orochi added.

Momiji looked around the room with all eyes trained at her as she tried to some up the words to explain.

" _*huff*_... Alright here how it got started," she began.

* * *

Flashback

The air was filled with music and laughter, the soldiers and captains for once can finally have fun, and to let all their worries melt away. The Lord Warden was walking down halls filled with gleeful men and women, the Warden then came out to a small courtyard that seemed to be miraculously untouched from the mayhem of the siege.

There was fresh green grass planted, shrubs with roses standing along the walls, a fountain to give the plants fresh water, and a beautiful view of the full moon rising. However the courtyard wasn't entirely empty for the Warden saw a young woman sitting on the edge of the fountain facing the moon, Warden came closer to her side and saw that the color of her hair was black, her skin tone was fare, and mostly wearing blue, but the Warden couldn't tell if he saw her somewhere before.

Eventually the woman noticed the Lord Ward standing there, "oh, hello there your majesty, how've you been doing? " she greeted.

"I'm sorry, but haven't I seen you somewhere before?" the Lord kindly asked.

"You should, I was the one who took an arrow to my knee in that abandoned cathedral remember?"

"Oh yes I remember you now, sorry about your knee, how is it?-"

"Wait wait."

* * *

Back to the present

"He wondered if you were doing O.K?" Ayu questioned about the Lord's concern for her friend.

"Oh yes he did and he was soooooo sweet," Momiji confirmed pinching the warden's cheek, making the him blush uncontrollable.

* * *

Back to the flashback

The two warriors sat together observing the moon while the sound of music was playing in the background.

"It sounds like they're having a lot fun in there," Momiji brought up, "how 'bout we join them?"

"... You know what? That sounds like a good idea."

Both warriors got up from their seats and headed where all the fun was, but after that everything became a blur for the Lord Warden after mug after mug of ale, he couldn't tell heads or tales where he was. However all he could see was a beautiful woman standing right in front of him, how he loved the way she sways her hips as she walked, and she loved the attention he was giving her.

* * *

Present

"I guided you over to an empty room and that's where all the magic happened," Momiji concluded her story leaving everyone to their thoughts.

"O.K. now that we know what happened, what do we do now?" said Mercy asking the biggest question.

However before anyone could answer that a booming voice echo across the room, Holden and Mercy moaned in disappointment recognizing the annoying voice to who it belonged to.

"I'll tell you what happens next Ms. Mercy," an elderly woman spoke with a snobby demeanor.

"Ugh!... How are you still alive?" Holden grunted disappointingly.

"Umm?... Who is this woman?" the Warden asked pointing at the oldest person in the room which was the old lady.

She wore a long tan dress with a brown thin sweater tied around it, her hair was a mix of white and grey and tied in bun on the back of her head, and the scowl she made was not one to be taken so kindly.

"Who are you?" Momiji dared asked, however the woman didn't answer her so nicely though.

"I young missy am Camilla McDrairy," she introduced herself, snapping herself towards Momiji "and I am the head maid of this castle for 35 years, I have dusted these corridors, mopped these halls, rearranged the decor, and server the rulers of this castle for the entirty of my life."

Camilla eyed Momiji head to toe with the scowl on her face which mad Momiji kinda uncomfortable.

"What is she doing?" Ayu leaned in to asked Holden.

Holden to a deep breath and sighed, "she's inspecting your friend, she did the same thing to me and Mercy when we first came here," he explained.

After careful examination Ms. McDrairy came to her decision, "so you are the young maiden that bears the Lord's child?"

"Uh... Yes."

"Well we all know what needs to happen next."

"Which is?..."

"Marriage."

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted out surprised in unison.

"You can't be serious?" Warden questioned the head maid hoping she was joking.

"No my Lord, I am greatly serious," Camilla confirmed.

"This is redic-"

"No wait," Ayu stopped the Orochi.

"Maybe this is a great way to show the peace between our two kingdoms," she suggested to all.

"You're actually going through with-," the Lord was soon interrupted by a servant handing him a letter.

"Marriage? you can't- * _whack_ *, OWW!" when Momiji was going to voice her opinion she was met with a sharp yet quick pain by a flat wooden stick from the head maid, "HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!- * _whack_ *, OWWWW!"

"Feet together, back straight, chin up. A lady does not slouch and we have to change you out of those filthy garments," Ms. McDrairy ordered and then clapped her a hands for a team of servants under her commanded to come into the throne room in a flash, surrounding Momiji, and next carried her off to be redressed.

"Aaaaaaahhh!... GUYS!" Momiji cried out as she was ushered away.

Ayu was completely speechless seeing her friend just carried off by a hoard of servants until Mercy came to her side with a hand wrapped around her shoulders.

"We should probably go check on her," she advised her casually and they walked off following Momiji's faint cries leaving the men in the throne room.

"Uhh... Are you gonna do something?" Okuma asked Warden who was sitting on his throne about to read the letter.

"I would, but I have too much on my plate right now and- oh god this is terrible!" the Warden let out startling everyone in the room.

"What is it Warden!?" Stone asked concernedly.

"Is it bad news!?" Holden asked next.

"No this letter's written terribly," Warden explained, "look at this, is that supposed to spell "boat" or a drawing of a dragon, which is it? I can't tell."

The Lord Warden then handed the letter to Holden and he noticed that it is a letter from the Vikings, "It's a message from the Warborn leader, It says thay like to discuss a treaty," Holden read out loud.

"First news I'm becoming a father, second the wedding, and last the Vikings wish to discuss a treaty," the Warden listed everything that happened, "how am I suppose to juggle all three things?"

Everyone took quick glances at each other and just simple shrugged their shoulders having no idea how they supposes to pull it off.

* * *

Over to the girls

Momiji was enduring the process of having to be fitted to a new dress with her letting out sounds of discomfort.

"Hey! oww! what are you!? ah!" Momiji expressed her displeasure as they slid the undergarments on her.

"We prepping you for your dress young lady," Camilla explained and then saw one of the servants bringing a girdle, "no no no, she's pregnant, are you trying to squeeze the child out of her? take it away you imbecile."

The servant ran off taking the unneeded girdle with her passing by Mercy and Ayu while they watched the Nobushi get pampered.

"Is all this really necessary?" Ayu questioned everything she is seeing.

"Absolutely Empress," Camilla confirmed, "for if she's going to be a proud future wife of the Lord of the New Iron Legion she must look and act as the fair Lady of said Lord and Legion."

"Well can she at least wear something that is of her heritage," Ayu suggested, "she's a people and warrior of the Myre, not another maiden in Ashfeld."

Ms. McDrairy held her chin with her finger to ponder, "I would take it under close consideration Ms. Ayu," however the sevants had just finished with Momiji's transformation, "I present to you the new Lady of the Legion," she announced to her audience of two.

There stood in front of the two was Momiji in her new attire. She was dressed in layered dress that's mainly a red velvet color with gold outlines around a square neck hole, around her waist, and her two rings around her upper arms, her sleeves were draped passed her finger tips, and her hair was let down and braided. Momiji's appearance was so greatly changed that Ayu couldn't recognize her.

"Momiji?... Is that you?" Ayu asked making sure the person in front of her is really her friend.

"Yup, it's the one and only," she assured her friend and turned to see a mirror, "oh, I look good," she spun around to see every angle of her dress, "this wasn't so bad, I thought it was gonna be more intense."

"She's not done yet Momiji," Mercy informed her.

"What?"

"That's right, we still have much ahead of us, this was only the beginning," Ms. McDrairy told her and off they went to start the rest of their training.

* * *

Over to the guys

The men were sitting quitely at a long wooden table at the mess hall casualy sipping on beer, they didn't utter a single sound not wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence in the hall; only the occasional "yep" was heard between the five warriors and sometimes grunting or humming...

"..." Holden

"..." Okuma

"..." Stone

"..." Orochi

"... Alright let's go check on the girls," the Warden spoke and the five agreed leaving their mugs on the table all alone, until Stone came back and took his with him.

* * *

Back to the girls

Momiji had walked a straight line while trying to balance a book on her head, learn english writing, learn to give a speech, and then next had to learn fine dining.

"One uses the proper spoon to dinne on a fine bowl of soup and does her best not to slurp," Ms. McDrairy instructed, but found that Momiji had already gulped down the entire bowl.

"Sorry," Momiji apologized then out no where she started to cry, "I-it's just that I-I-I feel like I'm starting to get f-fat and I have th-these emotions, and the b-b-b-baby, I'm gonna be a horrible mother!" she wept wiping the tears with her sleeve.

"There there, your just going through some fazes, it's completely normal," Camilla spoke softly, holding her gently in a hug trying to comfort Momiji.

"* _sniff_ * But I'm not ready to be a mother."

"No one is darling, but it's not the end of the world, I'm sure you'll make an excellent mother, and I'm that the Lord is a lucky man to have you."

"* _sniff_ * you think so?"

"I think so? I know so," Ms. McDrairy told her and that was enough to get Momiji's spirits up, hugging ever more tightly, and Momiji sneakily reached out for a pastry and nibbles on it.

"Wow," Ayu spoke out seeing the strange display in front of her.

"Yeah, Ms. McDrairy might be an uptight snob, but she knows how to deal with women who are expecting," Mercy informed her.

"Whoa," the girls turned around to see the guys standing at the doorway with all their jaws dropped.

"Momiji is that really you?" Orochi asked seeing his friend standing with entirely different look.

"Yup," she said again then she turned to the Warden who was awe struck, "how do I look my Lord?" she asked teasingly.

"I-I-I-I-I," he was completely speechless, he was stuck tripping over his own tongue.

"That's all I needed to hear," Momiji giggled then walks off with the Warden's eyes stuck on her.

* * *

Night time

Ayu, Holden, Mercy, Okuma, Stone, and Orochi were enjoying their meal and are staying for the night while Momiji and the Warden dine in a separate room to know one another better since they hardly got the chance the first time. They were sitting at a table built for a couple and there laid on the masterfully carved table was a small roasted pig, fish, bowls of fresh fruit, and a basket of freshly baked bread or small cakes.

"Uhh... How's the food?" Warden asked from his end of the table.

"Umm... It's fine actually, it's just..." she trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Do you fine me... Worthy to be... Your wife?"

"... I think your very funny lady. I like that about you,"

"Yes, but do you really want to marry me?"

The Warden didn't know what to say, silence took over the room, and the Warden felt that time has frozen, he never expected to be put in an arranged marriage in such short notice with someone he barely knows. However there was another part of him that wanted say yes. No. Scream, yell out to the mountain tops, somewhere deep within wanted to be with this exotic woman from the far east. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was so beautiful to him, and he didn't know why, like he was under a spell.

Momiji for second thought the knight had no interest in her, but then started to noticed that the Warden was actually sweating neavously like a boy would if he was stuck right next to his crush, so Momiji took advantage and started to play around with him.

"Oh those little cakes look delicious," she commented then tries to reach for the plate stacked with the baked goods that were on his end of the table which gave him the view to look down into her neck hole seeing her breast.

Warden tried not to look, his face turning red, and Momiji quietly giggled to herself in her attempts to arouse her future husband. When she sat back down Momiji purposely flicked her silverware onto the brick floor.

"Oops, clumsy me,"

"I'll pick that up for you," Warden offered trying to be polite.

"Oh that's kind of you, but I got it,"

Momiji got up from her seat, but turns her back towards the Warden and then leans down to reach for her fork; the Warden couldn't help it, he tried prying his eyes away from looking, but he couldn't until he heard her giggle. Momiji was peepinging behind her dress catching the Warden staring.

"Like what you see?" she taunted towards him.

* _dink_ *

"What was that?" Momiji asked hearing something that sounded like pin dinging off something metal.

"Nothing" Warden immediately answered crossing his legs.

Momiji gave a deviant smile, she spun back around, swaying her hips, she walked behind the Warden's chair, placing her head to his right-side, and then started whispering into his ear.

"You know I didn't say what we did on that very night," she stated seductively, "how our fingers were digging into our flesh, our bear wet bodies rubbing against each other, and my teeth clenching down hard on your neck as you releashed your life giving seed into me," she finished then bit his ear making the Warden grunt trying to control himself.

Warden shot up from his chair, his body building up heat, and his face turning redder that a tomato, he backed up against the table and faced Momiji, "Uh, uh, don't you think we're-"

"Sssssssh," Momiji stopped him pressing one finger up to Warden's lips, "no talking, let's just enjoy the alone time we have together, we can do it in the room we did it before, or maybe your room. Or maybe," Momiji leaned in close to Warden, the tips of their noses just an inch apart. Reaching passed him she pick up the candle holder that was the only source of light in the room, "we can do it here," she blew out the candle and they were both swallowed up by the dark.

* * *

The next morning

The sun has risen over the horizon, birds were chirping, and flowers were in bloom, Warden awoke in his bed still feeling exhausted, but yet amazing, he looked down and saw in his arms was Momiji. They both laid naked on the Lord's bed with nothing, but the covers concealing their exposed bodies. Warden caress Momiji's face feeling her soft cheeks and her silky smooth hair, Warden then felt her hand brush pass by his chest and saw that her hand was feeling him.

"See your finally awake," Momiji spoke, snuggling deeper into him, "I don't want to get out of bed. I just feel so safe in your arms."

Warden sat up with Momiji still in his arms, kissing her, and then went down and kissed her bell that started to show their future child.

"It's time to get up," Warden told her.

"Awww, fine," Momiji childishly pouted.

After Warden was finished with putting on his clothes he opened the door to see Ms. McDrairy standing right out side the door.

"Uh, what are you doing here Ms. McDrairy?" Warden asked.

"I came here to give Ms. Momiji her new Dress that Ms. Ayu requested," Camilla marched right by Warden and then shoves him out of his room and slammed the door shut.

A couple of minutes later the door reopend and Warden saw Momiji in her new dress; it is a slender blue kimono with red triming with a red obi (belt), and white garments under it. The dress was long enough to touch the floor and cover her entire bottom half of her body and the Warden noticed that design on the dress were that of a misty full moon. Last the Warden saw that Momiji's hair was styled in a traditional Japanese fashion.

"So, what do you think my fiance?" Momiji teased pulling out a fan.

"As beautiful I could ever expect,"

They both locked arms together and walked down to the hall.

* * *

One week later

It was the day of the wedding leaders and family from east and west of the land has come to witness the marriage between a Knight and Samurai for the first time ever. The wedding took place in a church with rows of wooden benches laid out, the guest had took their seats with the people of the Myre to the right and the people of Ashfeld to the left and they both couldn't help to galnce over to one another, but the children from both sides didn't judge as much as the grown ups, did they just laughed and played without a care in the world, like any child should.

"How are things?" Warden asked Holden nervously.

"Everything is going well so far," he responded.

"Good, good," Wadren took deep breaths.

"Warden, buddy are you alright?" Stone asked seeing his friend hunched over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he insisted taking a seat.

"What's wrong with him?" Orochi asked with Okuma by his side.

"He's just nervous," Holden replied and the two Samurai nodded seemingly to understand the stated the Lord Warden is in.

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

The five male warriors' attention was suddenly ripped to the direction of a woman screaming in horror, they all see her pointing at the main entrance, and there stood four big, brooding, barbaric Vikings. There was a Raid, a Warlord, a Berserker, and a Valkyrie, but the five warriors recognized the four unannounced visitors, They were the four Viking leaders of the Warborn Clan.

"Uh, calm down everyone, we've got it under control," Warden shouted out to the guests remain absoultly calm.

Warden, Orochi, Holden, Okuma, and Stone approuched the four Vikings.

"Uh, Raider?" Warden called out, "what brings you on this beautiful day?"

"We've heard that you are to be wedded to a Samurai maiden," Raider explained happily, "so we wanted to see for ourselves, forgive us for coming uninvited-"

"But we've brought gifts," Strigandr stated

The Valkyrie Astrid brought up a well crafted wooden box and inside it carried two arm rings both that are designed to look like a two headed sea serpent.

"They look beautiful," Warden complemented.

"And we crafted this for your children," Raider added pulling out a small wooden boat.

"It a fine gift, but... How did you know my wife to be is with child?" Warden asked curiously on how the Raider knew of his up coming offspring.

"Our Clan's Shaman has told us," Raider explained, laughing almost, "and she said that she sees a bright future ahead of you and your family."

"So you all came here to witness this wedding?" Orochi asked finding it quite odd.

"But of course," Raider publicized enthusiastically.

"But mostly we heard that there was cake," Helvar noted then was elbowed by Astrid.

Warden, Orochi, Holden, Okuma, and Stone laughed seeing that there is no trouble, just a few friendly visitors.

"Well take a seat the ceremony will being at any moment," Warden offered and the Vikings were happy to accept.

After everything was in place the bride has finally ready with Ayu and Mercy by her side, walking down between the rows of guests Warden's world seemed to slow down. When Momiji made her way up to Warden they both held hands as the priest read to them.

"* _Sigh* I should really find a woman and settle down," Strigandr noted to himself._

However halfway through the ceremony the Warden suddenly fainted, tipping over, landing on his back, and right at that moment Stone and Holden grabbed him by his shoulder's and carried him with his feet dragging on the floor.

"You O.K. Warden?" Stone asked gentle slapping his face.

"... Yeah. Yeah. I'm alright," Warden slowly coming to.

The two Knights Laughed, they help him up, they finished up the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest finished up.

Warden and Momiji kissed, the guest cheered and clapped, and Helvar was tearing up.

"Seriously?" Astrid commented seeing the Berserker eyes leak tear drops.

"... Shut up," Helvar replied.

The two now wedded couple has climbed into a chariot and rode off to spend their honeymoon together without interruption.

* * *

Eight months later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

In one of the castle rooms a woman is crying out in pain because the Nobushi Momiji is going into labor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed deafening.

"Just keeping breathing Momiji," said Warden holding her hand for her to grip.

"AAAAAH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" she replied intensely.

"Just remain calm my Lady the the baby is crowning," McDrairy advised until finally the Warden and Momiji heard the cries of their first born child, "it's a boy."

The two were so happy and Momiji was much relieved that it was all-

"AAAAAAAAHH!" she continued screaming.

"What?" Warden spoke out in surprise.

"There's another one coming!" Camilla told them.

"Another?" Warden questioned, but then he was pulled in by his wife.

"Just get this baby out of me!" she hissed angrily.

After several painful moments the Warden and Momiji heard their second child cry out.

"It's a girl," Camilla announced to the now parents of two of fraternal twins.

The nurses cleaned the two new borns and gently hand them to their parents.

"Oooh, Warden look at them their so beautiful," Momiji spoke tearing up in her eyes seeing her daughter in her arms and her son in her husband's.

* * *

Four years later

The twins were later named Owen and Hana, both have dark hair and brown eyes, Owen pretty much takes after his father wanting to do the right thing, and Hana her mother being bubbly as her, but the two have one difference between them and their parents.

* _CRASH_ *

"KIDS!" Warden yelled out hearing another vase getting smashed.

"WE'RE NINJAS!" the twins declared.


	4. Chapter 4, Son Of A Raider

Author's Notes: Nice to be back, I decided to continue this story, but this story won't fosuc on the original characters as much, instead it will revolve around the Raider's son.

And with the new armor out I now have new main and that is... Batman (A.K.A Lawbringer)

* * *

Valkenheim

Seven years after the birth of Prince Owen and Princess Hana, in one of the rooms of the Warborn hall, the Warborn leader was passed out drunk on a broken table that looked to be snapped in half, with the Raider snoring like a bear. Walking in Runa found her leader on the broken table, groaning in disgust.

"Raider! wake up!" Runa shouted at the drunkard Viking leader, kicking his feet.

Raider stirred awake wiping drool off the corner of his mouth with his arm, "wha- Runa? what is it that you need?" he asked politely, but noticed that the Valkyrie was holding something in her arms, it's a baby, "what are doing with that infant?" he pointed to the baby.

Runa frowned at the Raid, offended even, "this is your son, you idiot," she stated angrily.

"My son? since when I have a son?" Raider asked confusingly.

"Half a year after we got married," Runa answered.

"WHAT!?" Raider shouted and looked at both of his hands, but saw no ring on any of his fingers, "nice try Runa."

Runa pointed her spear towards Raider's face with the tip of the spear head an inch away from his nose, but then she lowered her spear down to his beard, and lifted the ring that kept his beard in a braid showing him that it's a wedding ring.

"Oh," he bluntly said.

"Now get off your drunken ass and help me raise our son," Runa barked letting Raider carry his son.

Raid took a good look at his first child, taken away by his beauty, with his blonde hair, and blue eyes, "Uh... Did we give him a name already?" Raider asked and Runa shook her head in compliance. Raid stood up and cleared his throat "well then son, you shall be know as... Burr," Raider announced proudly.

* * *

At The Dinning Hall

At the table Stigandr and Helvar were having their breakfast until Raider came in kicking the door open.

"Someone's finally sobered up," Stigandr commented seeing his leader come in.

"Friends, I have a son," Raider stated holding his son for them to see while, Burr son of Raid, smiled and laught innocently.

"We know, we were there," Helvar told him.

"This calls for a celebration," Raid announced.

* * *

Twelve Years Later

Running through the forest a boy was chasing down his trophy, a full grown buck, with a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, the boy has his prey in his sights as it ran down the path, but the boy must hurry for he must make it back before nightfall. The boy drops to one knee, he pulled back the string, and takes in a breath. At that moment the boy heard nothing more than his own heart beat as he concentrated on his goal.

He soon let go of the string, the arrow was sent flying through the air, and it found its mark as it struck the buck in the back of the neck, it goes down head first, and its body flying a couple of feet away. The boy then ran back and pulled out his sled to carry his trophy home.

* * *

Back home

Dragging his trophy on the sled the boy treads through the snow, hearing the frozen water crunch beneath his feet until finaly he comes to an open field with his father and uncles waiting for him.

"And here he is with his trophy," Raider announced proudly as his son, Burr, dragged in the sled towards them dropping the harness down, Burr's father Raider, and his two uncles Strigandr and Helvar, inspected the buck that lay dead on the sled.

"Look at the rack on this kill, it's marvelous," Strigandr pointed, grabbing hold of the antlers.

"It'll make a fine feast, my stomach's growling already," Helvar rubbed his belly.

"I'm proud of you son, for now you are a man," Raider proclaimed to his son.

They hauled in the buck inside the hall where Burr's mother, Runa, is waiting.

"You're home," she said, hugging her son.

"See, Runa, I told you Burr can handle it," Raider reassured his wife which she grabbed hold of his beard and pulled him closer.

"Yes you did, but I told you if anything happened to our sweet little angle, I would shove my spear so far up your ass, you'll cut your tongue everytime you talk," Runa threaten and then let's go of her husband.

"uh, yes... Well, let's eat," Raider concluded.

* * *

One Hour Later

Inside young Burr sat at the table with his parents, as he waited for dinner to come, he played around with his kitchen knife carving into the table, until finally the cooked deer was brought to them. Seeing the meat steaming up the room as the heat escaped from it which made Burr water at the mouth. When the servants placed the tray down on the table Burr tried reaching for it, climbing onto the table.

"Ah! no, not yet," Runa stopped him by slapping his hand, "don't just climb on the table Burr, we eat on it not run around on it."

"You heard your mother Burr, where's your manners?" Raider reminded his boy.

Burr pouted for a moment, but he was not one to argue with his parents so he sat back down, and waited to be served. Once the family of three begun feasting Burr was sinking his teeth into the deer's flesh, for what happened to the pelt and antlers. The pelt will be used to space the area between his belt, boots, and wrists, and the antlers he will mount over his bedroom door.

While they eat Runa tried to catch her husband's attention, she pretended to cough, but Raider didn't hear it so she coughs louder, she caught her son's attention, but she needed Raider's, so she just gave him a very hard kick under the table. Raider cried out in pain while he dropped his dinner and held his shin.

"Don't you have something to say to our son, RAIDER!" Runa called out, almost yelling angrily at her husband.

"Uh? yes! yes, uh Burr. Son, the anniversary of your friend's birth is coming up," Raider brought up to his son.

"yeah two days from now, did you get her anything?" Runa asked.

Burr was silent for a moment glancing between his parents, he then jumped off his chair, and ran to his room, when he came back he was holding something in his hand. It was a crown, Burr wanted to make one of those leaf crowns he sees wardens wear around their helmets, but he used red feathers instead, believing it will be better for real leaves will just rot unlike the metal ones knights wear.

"And what's this, a crown made of feathers?" Runa spoke out curiously, carfully taking it in her hands, "looks well made, you didn't steal it, did you?" she joked.

Even though Burr's and his friend's birthdays are not far off from each other, with Burr's just being now, which is why he had to go hunt a deer on his own, he is now a man, and his Uncle Strigandr has giving him a Liavelt sword as a gift.

"We're leaving early in the morning son, so you need plenty of rest when we leave," Raider instructed his son.

"I'm sure your friend will love your gift Burr, goodnight," Runa handed him the gift and Burr turned in.

* * *

Eight Years Ago

Stepping out of their carriage Lord Warden and Lady Momiji were invited over to Valkenheim by Raider to celebrate the anniversary of Apollyon's death by "Blood Eagle", but some Vikings were disappointed because they were hoping to see her get crushed by an elephant, but hey what're gonna do? Where was I? oh right.

The couple didn't travel alone, their third child and youngst daughter, Amai, also came along for the trip, and when she saw the snow she jumped right out of the carriage and started rolling around in it.

"Amai, get out of the snow, you'll catch a cold," Momiji told her daughter to seizes.

"Hon, let the girl have her fun, a little snow never hurt anyone," Warden reasoned, trying to get his wife to loosen up.

"Haha, welcome to Valkenheim Lord Warden and Lady Momiji," Raider welcomed with open arms, hugging the Lord.

"Good to see you Raider, I like you to meet our daughter Amai," Momiji said bringing her little girl up front to be introduced.

"Hello there little one, you like playing in the snow?" Raider asked kneeling down to her level the best he can.

"Yes, it's my first time seeing snow," Amai said all too eager, jumping up and down, which made the Raider laugh at her joyous nature.

* * *

The guest were escorted to the entrance of their grand hall, inside they saw everyone wandering about cheering and singing, tables over flowing with food of salmon and pork and many delicious treats. Amai admired the tapestries hung and strung up on the walls and the carvings on the wooden columns of serpents wrapping around. Amai followed the carving up all the way to the ceiling of the second floor which it supported, but Amai noticed something else.

She saw a boy holding on to the bars of the railing upstairs, like a prisoner in his cell, he was staring right at her and Amai did the same until the boy ran off, and so Amai went to her father's side tugging at his his pant leg.

"Daddy, I saw a boy up there," she told her father.

"That will be my son their little Amai," Raider informed her.

"You have a son Raider?" Warden asked, being surprised to hear.

"Yes, his name's Burr, he's of four years of age," Raider introduced.

"Really, Amai's four years too," Warden noted.

"That's surprising, our children are the same age," Raider said all jolly in his tone.

"So who's the mother?" Warden wondered.

"Oh she's right over there," Raider pointed to Runa, who was "negotiating" with a man for the last piece of beef by punching him in the face.

"You're uhh... A lucky man," Warden complimented and Raid patted him on the back hard causing him to spill his drink.

"Indeed I am," Raider thanked.

After a while it was time for the main event, so everyone gathered around, and they lend their ears to their chief/king.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," raider started, "today is the day that marks the anniversary of the death of Apollyon, the day that she had justice served to her, by ridding that wretched snake from this earth, and now spends her eternity in Hel. Now we reenact her execution of Blood Eagle," he cheered and so did everyone else.

"Mommy, what's a Blood Eagle?" Amai asked her mother as Momiji held her.

"That's an execellent question Amai, Darling, what's Blood Eagle?" Momiji asked her husband not knowing what it was either, but before Warden can answer his wife's question Helvar answered for him.

"It's a form of torture where you split open the back of the convicted, and reach right in to pull out their lungs to imitate wings, just look at that tapestry over there," he pointed towards one of the walls, which depicted what Helvar described.

Momiji covered her daughter's eyes not wanting her to see the picture.

"That's a sight," Warden commented on the gore of the execution and had his arm pulled in by his wife.

" _I do NOT want Amai to see that_ ," she made herself clear as day, but Helvar explained.

"Not to worry your highness, we use a freshly killed boar to reenact the execution," he assured.

"There, problem solved," Warden said all relaxed.

"No it doesn't," Momiji argued, but thankfully Raider offered an alternative.

"If you don't wish your child to witness the reenactment, you could leave her upstairs with my son, Burr," he offered.

"Well, that actually sounds nice, c'mon Amai time to make friends," Momiji said in relief.

"Awwwe, but I wanna see," Amai complained.

* * *

Upstairs

Walking down the hall with one of the maidens guiding Momiji to a much more quiet part of the hall.

"Just right here your highness," she pointed to a lit room where Momiji finally saw the Raider's son for the first time.

little Burr soon took notice of the two guests and stood up to meet them.

"Hi there little one, my name's Momiji and this is my duaghter Amai," Momiji introduced, but Burr did not answer, he just stood there silently.

"Is it something I said? why isn't he saying anything?" Momiji asked confusingly.

"Oh, Lady Momiji, young Burr doesn't speak," the maiden informed.

"Doesn't speak? then how do you know what he wants or needs?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know, I think it's his gaze that says it all," The maiden said, and Burr simply blinked, "yes, I'll get you some milk," she noted.

"Can I get milk too?" Amai asked joyously.

"Sure little one," the maiden answered kindly and she was off to fetch them milk.

"Alright Amai be nice to the Raid's mute son, I'll be right back with your father," Momiji sets Amai down and leaves her alone with Burr.

After the maiden brought the two kids their drinks Amai and Burr played around with some blocks which they used to build a castle, with Burr knowing exactly where to put them to make the castle work.

"This is a beautiful castle, it's almost as pretty as my home," Amai commented, comparing Burr's tiny castle to her home back in Ashfeld.

However soon Amai was getting bored with building the same thing over and over.

"Can we do something else other than building?" she asked.

Burr soon got up and went over to a chrunk and pulled out two wooden swords, even though it could be fun Amai had another Idea.

"Playing swords sounds like a fun time, but I know a fun game that my mom and dad played a few nights ago, wanna try?" Amai purposed and Burr thought about it for a second before nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

After The Reenactment

Raider, Runa, Warden, and Momiji were walking up the steps discussing about today, with Momiji recalling what she just saw with the boar being cut up and having the blood spill all over the ground staining the wooden floor.

"Ugh, I can't get that smell out of my nose now," Momiji complained pinching her nose.

"You get used to it," Runa advised.

"I hope Amai behaving herself with your son, Raider," said Warden not wanting to imagine her daughter in a room with a boy.

"I'm sure they're having a marvelous time," Raider reassured.

Until they saw that Amai was raiding Burr like a horse.

"AMAI!"

"BURR!"

Both parents shouted out in disbelief shock.

* * *

On Their Way Home

"I can't believe you were riding the Raider's son like that," Warden spoke angry.

"This is so embarrassing," Momiji commented burying her face in her palm, "Amai where did you learn that?"

"I'm pretty sure it was that boy, already wanting to lay his filthy hands on our daughter, filling her head with dirty thoughts, I knew he was trouble," Warden cursed.

"No daddy it was my idea," Amai confessed, "I saw you and mommy play horsey a few nights ago."

From there the two parents felt their hearts sank deeper into embarrassment.

* * *

A Few Nights Ago

"Mom? dad?... Ms. Drairy?" Amai softly called out wandering through the castle halls with a candle.

She awoke early with her mouth and lips dry and feeling parched, until finally she came up to her parents' room, she saw the door creaked open with a stream of candle light seeping through, and hearing her parents' voices.

"Mom and dad are awake? I wonder what they're doing this late?" Amai spoke curiously peeking through the door.

"Oooooh~ I'm gonna ride you hard," Momiji spoke seductively and cracks a whip.

" _Hmm? looks like mommy and daddy are having fun, better not disturb them_ ," she whispered to herself and walks off quietly to continue her search for something to drink.

* * *

A/N: And let that be a lesson to you parents to lock you damn doors if you don't want your kids walking in on you, so lock your doors, please, for the love of god, you'll avoid having "the converation" with your kids early.

You know after I got the Marching Fire update I gotta say, I hate how they handled the bots and minions.

The bots now mostly ignore you in dominion or just plain run away (even though they're at full health), I get hit more by bots in MY OWN TEAM than the enemy team, and the minions can now knock you out of an execution or reviving you team mates? that's bullshit. They even took away the cool animation when you kill them, now it's just a lame hack and slash motion, like you're stuck on guard mode now.

No more throwing minions around with Raider or Highlander, no more sliting minions' thoats with Centurion, no more smacking them across the face with your hilts as Warden, no more flying karate kicks as Shinobi, and no more flinging them over your head with your pole axes as Lawbringer. That sucks bring them back Ubisoft.


	5. Chapter 5, Something Afoot

A/N: I've read a comment on Youtube saying about the minion kill animation being removed, apparently there are people who don't want the animations back, saying that the new way is faster, but my problem with clearing minions off a zone wasn't because I wasn't killing them fast enough, it was because I had no choice on WHERE I want my character to hit, it's like "Jesus take the wheel", but instead of Jesus you get Spongebob. You end up hitting your teammates on accident, worse if there's a bot because that bot will hit you repeatedly until you're at critical health or dead, one time my character made a complete U-turn and hit one of my guys instead.

I like the old way because when you get to killing the minions it feels like you're getting into a rhythm, it's not just smashing one button repeatedly, it was like a skill on itself. Seeing your character do all those moves made it feel like you're actually controlling a warrior on the battlefield, it was immersive. The new way feels more like killing a zombie in one punch as Alex Mercer from Prototype.

The new way is more taxing on your stamina even if you just use light attacks or you're trying to roll out of the way; if one of your teammates dies in an enemy crowd and more and more are coming, might as well be an environmental kill, you can't revive them because the minions well just knock you out of if and cost you your health. You see where I'm coming from?

O.K let's get to the story.

* * *

Morning

The sun was slowly seeping in gently waking Burr from his slumber, he gave a big yawn, he rubbed his eyes, then jumped out of bed to get dressed, dawning a gray-ish blue tunic with gold trims and long dark sleeves, he then started packing his things including his brand new sword. Before he put it in, Burr, took a moment to admire his blade, holding it up to the sun as the steel sword reflected the light, and soon started swinging it around to get a feel of the sword's weight.

He attempts to twirl the sword in his hand for the first time, but as he flings it up the sword flys out of his hand going over his head, and lands right behind him with a thud. He turns around to pick it up and there he saw his father standing at the door with an amused look on his face.

"Practicing I see, my son," He exclaims bending down picking the sword off the ground, "about the time you barely turned four, you've been playing with a wooden sword ever since. But you still have much to learn before you are ready, c'mon it's almost time to depart."

Raider handed his son his sword back and took the moment to recall the time he played and practiced with his old wooden sword, hitting it against the columns in the hall, pretending the statues are alive to fight them, and teasing the cat with it until the cat got pissed and attacked Burr, oh how he never learns not to anger the cat. He was about to put the sword into the bag, but then he had a second thought, instead, Burr, sheath his sword into his scabbard, and then ties it around his waist. He then picks his bag off the ground, he swings it over his shoulder, and he was off.

* * *

Stepping outside Burr saw the chariot being loaded, his parents ridding on horses, and his uncles steering the chariot.

"Burr! come, hop on," Runa called to him to the horse the third horse waiting for Burr.

Walks up to the stallion, he quickly jumps up grabbing hold of the saddle, and climbs up.

"Everyone ready?" Raider called behind as he leads the way.

"We're all set back here!" Strigandr shouted back holding the harness.

"Well then, to Ashfeld," Raider proclaimed and they were all off for the journey down south.

* * *

On the way there, the party went over hills, tread to thick snow, and forests until finally they made it to the docks, from there it will just be smooth sailing beyond that point. On the ship Strigandr was sparring with Burr testing how his skills with his sword are going so far, he the dinging sound of the two blades colliding with one another.

"Good work Burr, but remember your footing," Strigandr told him.

As Burr corrected his footing he was soon lost it as the boat tossed to the side, causing him to fall, and roll to the side of the boat then crash into a group of barrels. A huge crash was heard on the sailing ship when everyone turned to see the display they all laughed at the sight of the boy's legs just raised in the air.

"Hahahaa, had a nice trip boy?" Helvar remarked pulling Burr up to his feet.

Burr was quite frustrated with the crew laughing at him.

"Don't let their laughter get the best of you, Burr," Raider advised his son, "we weren't all legendary warriors when we started, right Runa?"

"Right, when I started I kept losing my spear when a spin it around," Runa explained her first time using her weapon.

Raider picked up his son's swords off the floor and placed it back in his son's hands, making him wrap his fingers around the hilt tight.

"Remember, hold your weapon tightly, Burr," Raider advised him.

Burr lifted his sword and found his footing, Strigandr made his swing and Burr parried it.

"Nice one," Stigandr complimented and swung again.

The two practiced the sound of their blades as they traded blows, for the whole trip to Ashfeld.

* * *

Landing on port the party of Viking had made their way through the port town, they found some horse good enough to travel the rest of the to the Iron Legion castle. While the Warborn party was on the trail, at the castle the servants we running around hanging up banners and stringing up decorations for the party to come.

"Looks like everything is going as scheduled," Mercy noted supervising the progress, "Stone, I needed that armor moved hours ago," she told the Conquer.

"I don't like these things, they always end slapping me in the face," Stone argued.

"Just move it you big baby," Mercy ordered him.

"Aunt Mercy!" two voices called in unison.

(A totally not Assassin's Creed character), Mercy turned around and saw the twins coming up to her.

Both siblings are now grown up at the age of nineteen, both sibilings kept their hairs nice and short, and wore clothing with matching colors of rose red and honeycomb yellow, but with one difference between them with Owen standing taller than his sister.

"Twins, what is it?" Mercy asked.

"Aunt Ayu and the others are here," they both said together (that always creeped Mercy out).

"Thank you Twins, go tell your parents," Mercy informed and the twins went on to prepare for their little sister's twelveth birthday.

Walking into the busy ballroom Ayu, Champion, and Okuma (who's the godfather of Amai) have come for their niece's birthday.

"UNCLE OKUMA!" Amai cried out joyously running towards her uncle.

Without any effort at all Okuma lifted his goddaughter high in the air and Amai spreads her arms as if she was flying on her own.

"Hahaaa, Amai, how's my favorite goddaughter?" Okuma cheered happily.

"Amazing as always," Amai answered.

"Kon'nichiwa, Amai, how's your Japanese?" Ayu greeted asking how her studies are going.

"Karera wa umaku itte iru, arigato (they're going well, thank you)," Amai spoke perfectly.

"Very good," Ayu complimented proudly.

"I'm also learning to speak French, je pense que je comprends le coup (I think I'm getting the hang of it)," she said with a smug on her face.

"Show off," Champion remarked seeing that the girl was just bragging at this point.

Unlike her older siblings Amai perferd to read and learn instead of fighting believing that there's already enough fighters and there should be at least one scholar in the family, she never raised a bad hand towards anyone or anything in her life, she was just too polite.

* * *

Down The Road

Waiting along the road the party of Viking have stopped for Burr need to take a piss, so he walked into the trees so no one could see him.

"C'mon son, we should get going if we're gonna make it by sun down," Runa called out seeing that her son was taking long.

"Go ahead, I'll wait for him," Raider told them.

"Are you sure?" Runa questioned.

"We'll catch up, I promise," Raider gave his word.

They gave it a moment until they all just headed down the road leaving the Raider to wait for his son, after a while Burr re-emerged from the woods, he was surprised that only his father was here.

"They went on ahead Burr, c'mon we must go if you want to catch up to them," Raider said.

Burr jumped onto his horse and the two were trotting down the trail by themselves.

"Alright show me what you found," Raider said surprising his son.

Burr was bit unenthusiastic, but digs into his pouch, and pulled out a beautiful rose that was white as snow, then hands it to his father.

"This is a beautiful flower," Raider stated the obvious holding the flower high as he inspects it, "are you planing to give it to the Lord Warden's daughter?"

Burr shinks and his face then blushes causing his father to chuckle.

"I'm sure she'll gladly accept your rose, but I wouldn't worry about her acceptance," Raider assured handing the flower back, "it's the Lord Warden is what you SHOULD be worried about."

Hearing that made Burr a bit frighten because he just realized that the Warden never seems too approving of him hanging around with Amai, she is the daughter of a king though, so maybe he should watch his steps.

* * *

Evening

The Warborn have made it to the Iron Legion fortress, the gate was wide open with the ins and outs of the walls being busy as a bee hive, as merchants, peddlers, black smiths, and farmers all came to do business.

"First time we were here the whole place was on fire," Helvar reminded.

"And look at it now, a happy place filled with clothes and food, instead of red swords and rotting bodies," Strigandr noted.

They soon climbed off their horses and soon handed them to a stable boy, they were about see where to go next until a slim well dressed man stood in front of the party.

"Greetings, I am Henry, I was sent by my Lord to come fetch you," Henry informed them snooty expression, "please come with me."

Walking passed doors big and small, walking through long narrow hallways, going up and down stairways, they've seen statues of old armor still shining bright in the sun as if they were brand new. They've finally came to the end of their journey when the arrived at a set of double doors bigger than the whole group put together.

"Before we go in please refrain from touching anything on the walls, the room isn't quite ready yet," the servant instructed all of them.

Henry pushed the door with all the strength he could gather into his skinny arms, the door swings open dragging the servant with him, Henry turns his head to see that Burr was the one who pushed the door open for him. He quickly picks himself up and dusted his clothes off as if it didn't just happened.

"I loosened it for you," he stated to the boy, trying to not to be humiliated for his lack of upper body strength.

They looked around to see the ballroom being rearranged for the party to come, the Vikings look at the ballroom with aww when seeing how clean and well kept it was, seeing large mural paintings on the ceiling and coloful stain glass.

"This place is shinny," Helvar noted.

"Burr!" Amai cheered running towards her best friend with open arms.

At the last second Amai jumps onto Burr with glee, Burr was caught by surprise almost falling backwards onto the floor, but manages catch her in his arms. She felt so delicate and frail in his arms feeling like he could easily snap her in two if he wanted to. Burr felt Amai's hair brush off all over his face feeling how smooth and soft it is, and smelled so fresh like flowers, but Burr soon realized that he was holding onto her too long. Starting to feel his cheeks blush Burr quickly sets Amai back down.

"I'm so glad you came," Amai expressed so happily.

"Please Princess, Burr wouldn't miss it for the world," Runa stated.

"Raider! I see could make it to the party tomorrow," Warden greeted his guests and looks down to the youngest member to the party, "Burr, I see you've gown a lot," Warden noted.

Burr can feel the glare the Warden was giving him, he probably would've scolded him if his family wasn't present.

"Warden good to see, how's the family?" Raider greeted with the smile, breaking the tension in the air.

"They all doing well, the twins' passed their sword training flawlessly, my wife is caring for Amai's party-,"

"And little Clark spoke his first word," Momiji jumped in holding her youngest child of one year, "c'mon Clark say papa."

"Pa-pa... Papa," little Clark blurted out happily and cute.

"Awwwe, he's learning already," Ayu noted, coming with everyone else.

Okuma, Champion, Stone, Mercy, and Holden. They were all here, they all came to greeted the Viking party, it will be rude not to greet your guest, but there are two people missing.

"Hey where the twi-,"

"We're right here," they both popped out of nowhere, scaring their uncle Stone.

" _Creeeeeepyyyyy,_ " Helvar whispered to Strigandr.

"Why do you two always do that?" Momiji spoke in all seriousness.

"It's funny," they both said chuckling.

Both siblings said happy birthday to their little sister and then looked down to Burr with devious smiles knowing how well, how much Amai loves to spend time with Burr. Amai might not see it, but both of her and Burr are nearing that age, and Own and Hana seem to know that their sister's playfulness towards Burr is going to get more and more... " _playful_ ".

"So Burr what did you get for your birthday?" Amai asked.

Burr took a step back and pulled out his sword, pointing towards the ceiling.

"That's a nice sword you got there kid," Stone commented.

While holding the sword high, Burr's new sword was knocked out of his hand, the sword hit the ground making a loud clang sound, everyone was caught off guard by the sudden action. Burr looked to see who had knocked his gift out of his hand and saw that it was Owen who knocked the sword out of his hand with his own sword, all while he had a devious smile on his face.

"Owen! where are your manners?" Momiji scolded.

"I just wanted to see how his sportsmanship is," Owen said.

"That's-,"

"Of course my son will take you up on that challenge," Raider boomed, cutting off Holden.

"Splendid," Owen cheered.

"Go ahead Burr pick your sword up, show him what you're capable of," Raider told his son.

Everyone backed up from the two boys, Burr picked his sword off the ground, and took his stance against Owen while the smile on him never left his face.

"Are you seriously O.K with this?" Champion asked the Raider.

"He'll do fine, he needs the experience," Raider exclaimed.

"you can do it Burr!" Amai cheered.

Burr made the first move taking a step forward, but Owen deflected Burr's blade sending him stumbling to the side.

"You got to be faster than that," Owen taunted.

Burr swung again, but Owen just stepped out of the way of his advancements, and every time Burr tried to swing his blade Owen simply danced circles around the young Viking Prince, to the point Burr was growing frustrated. Seeing the boy getting mad Owen started laughing.

"What's wrong? are you getting mad?" Owen teased.

"Maybe you should slow down for him Owen," Hana joined in on the teasing.

"Good idea, c'mon Burr try one more time," Owen offered.

Burr charged at Owen, but as he was about to meet him, Owen stepped to the side, and tripped him causing him to fall on the floor face first. Burr loses his sword and was slidding across the floor. Amai gasped at the sight seeing her friend get hurt, Burr pushes himself up to see the twins laughing as for Owen won the duel.

"Perhaps you need more training," Owen chuckled.

In a fit of anger Burr shot up, ran towards Owen, and rammed his head into Owen's stomach trying to tackle him down, but managed to find his footing before that could happen.

"Hey, that's enough Burr," Raider told him pulling his son off Owen.

"Hehehe, I guess you pushed him too far brother," Hana giggled.

"That's enough you two, go," Warden ordered sending his two oldest somewhere else.

The two siblings head out, but Burr still wasn't finished trying to rush at them, but was stopped by his father.

"That's enough son, you lost, you'll get him next time," He told him watching the twins leave.

"Someone got a temper," Okuma commemted.

"I'm so sorry Raider, I should go remind my oldest more of their manners," Warden said trying to ease the situation.

"No, someone just needs more practice," Raider suggested otherwise, "Strignadr," he called.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Burr needs more training," Raider said and turns to Warden, "is there somewhere private where they can practice in peace?" he asked.

"Uh...? Yes, follow me there's a empty balcony just this way," Warden directed guiding them away from the ball room, and Amai looked on to Burr with concern.

* * *

Hours Later

The sun soon disappeared over the mountains and was replaced with the moon and stars, with sounds of owls " _hooing"_ in the trees and the sound of two steel swords clashing at one another. Burr was still mad with losing the duel to Owen and Strigandr could see it on his face and his swings.

"Enough," Strigandr told the boy, "come here Burr, I need tell you something."

Burr twirled his sword before walking over to him, Strigandr knelt down placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're still mad, I can tell," he stated first and Burr couldn't deny it, "you can't lose your focus like that, you need to channel that anger," he explained.

Burr gave a quick nod understanding clearly what he's trying to say.

"Burr?" a voice of a young girl called out.

Looking to the doorway the student and teacher saw Amai standing before them.

"Mr. Strigandr sir, may I speak with Burr?" she asked politely.

"Hahe, I'm sorry my lady, but I don't take orders from... You?" he chuckled for a moment until he glanced over to Burr who had his sword pointing towards the door signaling him to leave them be, "O.K I'll go, don't do anything I would do, which is anything," he said before he left.

Now all alone at last Amai slowly motioned her way to Burr, with hands behind her back and swaying her hips as if she was doing a little dance.

"I thought you did well," she started, "I believe you could've won," she added, "my birthday is almost here, I want to know if you'll dance with me at the ball," Amai asked.

Burr's eyes popped open and face slowly turned pink, for all his life he doesn't know how to dance.

"Hehe, don't worry I'll teach you," Amai offered.

She got right in front of him, she gently grabbed his hands.

"Put your hands on my hips," she directed, "I'll just put my arms around your shoulders, and now follow my lead."

Amai started moving her feet and Burr followed, his so close to her, face-to-face, and he was blushing red, Amai giggled when seeing the look on the boy's face, she then soon rested her head onto Burr's shoulders burying her head into his neck. Burr can feel her warm breath exiting her mouth, brushing passed his side.

"You're getting warmer," Amai noted and Burr quickly and calmly moved her off of him.

"I guess we should save the dance until the ball," Amai figured.

Before she was about to leave Burr grasps her arm.

"What is it, Burr?" Amai asked.

Not wanting to wait Burr decided to give her, her birthday present early, he reached down into his pouch, pulled out the feathered crown, and presented it to her to which she gave a quick, awe.

"It's beautiful, did you make this?" she asked taking the crown in her hands.

Burr nodded, he then took the crown that was Amai's head, and she replaced it with the her gift, picking up his sword Burr turned the broadside to her so she can use it as a mirror.

"I love it," Amai exclaimed joyously, Burr handed he old crown back, and she gave Burr a big hug before running off to bed.

Burr felt happy, he looked back into his pouch, and after making sure she was gone he pulled out the rose he found earlier. Having that flower in his hand made him nervous just thinking of giving it to her, why did he felt so nervous?

* * *

Somewhere Else

Unknown to the boy and everyone else in the land someone was watching the young princess, this person was far, far away from them, but could see Amai as if she was standing right before her. Up north west, up high, and passed the mountains where people swore they saw giants and other unearthly creatures roam, but one that they never saw was a women. A vile, hideous, heartless hag. A witch.

She watched Amai through a crow's eye with great interest planing something sinister for her in her stone room, she turns to her window, and peeks her head out calling out to her minion.

"ENOGRE!" she yelled out.

outside something was moving, bending the trees, moving them out of its way, and there stepping out in the open revealed a monster. Its appearance was humanoid in nature, but only had one eye, and a horn in the middle of his forehead its ears were pointed and had tusks, and last had hooves for feet.

"Go, go fetch me that girl. Kill anyone who stands in your way," she ordered.

The monster roared and headed off down the mountain to do its mistress' bidding.

* * *

A/N: Didn't think I put a cyclops in here did ya? Didn't think this story be heading this direction, huh? Stick around...

By the way do you guys ever experience one of your feats not unlocking during a match that happened to me with my Highlander, the last feat wouldn't unlock, what the hell.


	6. Chapter 6, Uninvited Guest

X

All was silent in a room deep within the castle Burr was bathing in one of the many chambers in the castle, the water was warm, steam calmly rose from the water filling the room as it escaped through a stone vent. Burr felt his body was taking ease, the water felt so nice, but then he noticed that tiny ripples formed heading his way, and saw that a head was emerging til he saw the eyes, the nose, mouth, until the mysterious person was revealed from the waist up, showing to be completely bare. However Burr recognised the person to be his best friend.

"Hello Burr," Amai greeted her friend.

Burr didn't react, he felt that he didn't have control over his whole body, he just sat there relaxed in the water, even when Amai approached him, he didn't move. Not one muscle, he just watched her as she drew closer until she was standing right in front of him. She then slowly sat down, not in front, not beside him, but right on his lap, but she didn't sat on Burr's lap sideways, she didn't had her back turned to him, no, she was facing him with her chest pressed up against his. She drew her lips closer to Burr, they both closed their eyes about to give each other a kiss until- * **KNOCK!** * * **KNOCK!** *

"Burr! time to wake up," Raider called out knocking on his door to his guest room.

Burr shot up from the sheets now fully awake and was thrown into confusion looking around his surrounding, he then realized that it was all just a dream, but when he lifted his sheets he saw that he needed to change. A couple of minutes later Burr came out of the room with a new set of undergarments and had his sword at his side, he hid the other ones so no one can find them, it was too embarrassing.

"Morning Burr, ready to start the day?" Raider said and Burr nodded his head, "you should go find Princess Amai, I bet she'll love to spend time with her best friend on her birthday."

* * *

It was so bright today, the clouds were far off in the distance out of the way of the sun's view as the rays shine down on the castle like the sun wanted to be part of the festivites too. Burr saw guests coming in bringing gifts for the princess, it was no surprise for Burr for he knew that Amai is the most kind hearted person he ever met, even the citizens of Ashfeld hope that the throne will be passed down to her instead of her older siblings. Burr also saw that people from the Myre has come to Amai's birthday.

Burr tried to find Amai in this maze of a castle, he came up to courtyards, flower gardens, ballrooms, stalls, but he can't seem to find her anywhere. He wandered down the hall, but didn't pay attention to a door creaking open behind him, two hands poked out, and snatched Burr right out of the hall dragging him into the room. Pinned to the wall Burr though it was a total stranger, but no it was only Amai giggling at the sight of Burr's face as she yanked him in.

"Got you," Amai said with big smile, "I saw that you were trying to find me, but it looks like I got you before you did."

Burr watched his friends as she just giggled right in front of his face, both kids were dressed in there nicest clothes; Burr wore a tunic with gold trimmings, boots, and a belt that covered his midsection; Amai was wearing a red velvet dress with depiction of gold leaves on it and was also wearing Burr's gift, the feathered crown.

"Do you like my dress Burr?" Amai asked waving the bottom half of her dress back and forth.

Burr took a good look at his friend head-to-toe, she is indeed beautiful so Burr nodded his head to which Amai jump and squealed for joy hugging him tightly as her arms wrapped around Burr's neck it became harder for the boy to breath. She may have not be the strongest, but she had the deadlist bear hugs not even realizing she was cutting off Burr from oxygen.

"C'mon, Burr, let's go have fun," Amai cheered finally releasing Burr from her grip, she grasps his hand, and drags him with her to the party.

Running through the halls with the wind in their hair they even almost crashed into a servant, Burr couldn't see where he was going because Amai's hair was flying right into his face blinding him, and he could only hear her laughing happily.

* * *

Hours Later

So far the two friends spend their times playing games and watched plays til the sun went down, in the throne room everybody was gathering around as they all focused on the throne as a jester tried to make everyone laughed, but failed at every attempt, so he tried another trick. Imitation.

"Look at me I'm a big a scary berserker," he tried to catch everyone's attention, but still only silence greets the fool, so he moved onto the Raider, but only to be stared down on by the giant, and so he skipped him.

"That's enough jester, you can leave," Warden dismissed.

The jester turned to the door to leave and everybody clapped as not to be rude.

"We're clapping because it's over," Runa shouted out making everyone hold in a laugh.

"Alright Amai time to open your gifts," Momiji called to her daughter.

"And since you're turning twelve today you can sit on the throne," Warden offered her and Amai's eyes lit up.

She then walked over to the throne where her father has sat in, she wanted to run and jump right onto it, but she restrained herself showing that she must be mature. When she sat down she could feel the grandeur the chair possessed, that only her father and her mother during a small period ruled while Warden was away while she was pregnant with Hana & Owen.

* * *

Nineteen Years Ago

In the castle Queen Momiji was trying to help look out after everything while her husband was away doing business, so being left in charge to a whole kingdom was a very nervous time for her, especially when she's pregnant.

"Uh... So, what should I do? I'm sorta anxious," Momiji asked sitting on the throne with her belly bulging with the twins.

"Relax, Stone and I will do our best to guid you though this," Mercy assured her as she stood by Momiji's side, "right Stone?- STONE!?" she yelled at the conqueror who was off in a corner sleeping on the wall, "on second thought forget him, I'll guide you."

"O.K, but I was never given this kinda of responsibility this big before," Momiji mentioned.

"Don't worry, we got this," Mercy swore.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

The castle was a complete mess, sets of armor were scatter all over the floor, banners were everywhere, and all they were trying to do was move a love seat sofa. But luckily Warden and Holden came back in time to fix everything.

* * *

Back To The Present

Amai sat on the edge of the throne swinging her legs and then she was presented with her gifts, there were jewls and gold, rings for her fingers and ears, bracelets for both her wrists and even ankles. She received the most adoring clothing made from the finest of materials, she was given treasures from the seas like a conch shell and some pearls, she was even given a small telescope to see the stars better. As everyone assume that was all of the gifts Ayu stepped up to give Amai her gift.

"Wait, I still haven't given my gift yet," Ayu announced, "listen carefully Amai, because it is a very special gift, you understand?"

"What is it," Amai asked on the edge of her seat.

"You'll see, you can bring it in now Okuma," Ayu called out.

Okuma walked across the room caring a medium size box in his hands with a lid that loosely held onto the top, he then placed the box on Amai's lap, the weight of the box felt weird, like it was trying to balance itself, and that's when Amai heard a faint little cry inside. She slowly removed the lid and when she looked inside she was in total awe at the sight of a fox kit.

"Huuuuh... She's beautiful," Amai said so awe struck, she lifted the fox out of the box, and placed her on her lap, "is she really mine?" she asked cuddling her new companion, Ayu gave a big smile, and nodded, "then I'll shall name you Momo," Amai proclaimed the fox's new name, and the fox replied with a bark.

"Alright that's all the gifts have been opened," Momiji noted to all, "and we can move on to the dance."

The bands soon started playing the guests started to dance to the tunes, Warden and Momiji, Raider and Runa, and the others joined in. Burr tried to navigate through the crowd, bumping into people, accidentally stepping on other people's feet, until he finally found the person he was looking for, Amai, Burr found her playing with her fox seeing it run around Amai in circles. The fox then took notice of Burr, then ran up to him trying to climb up his leg, Burr rubbed the fox's ears and scratched under her chin.

"You ready for our dance, Burr?" Amai asked and Burr nodded his head.

Amai handed Momo to one of the servants and then grabbed Burr by his arm, dragging him into the crowd of dancing guests until they found an opening to stand in. She wrapped her arms around Burr's neck, he placed his hands on her hips, Amai took the lead, and Burr followed each step closely, but accidentally poked Amai with the pommel of his sword.

"Ouch, why'd you have to bring that with you?" Amai asked about his sword, which Burr only shrugged.

Standing off on the side Raider and Runa saw their son dancing with Amai.

"Look at that Runa, our son is growing up so fast," Raider pointed, holding his wife at his side.

"When are we gonna tell 'em?" she asked, talking about the arrangement for their son.

"You think the Warden told his daughter?" Raider brought up.

"I'm not sure yet," Runa admitted not knowing.

"Then maybe we'll ask him another time," Raider suggested.

* * *

Outside

They continued to watch the two dance as the room was filled with joy and laughter, for the most part it was turning out to be a wonderful birthday party. All was well, but everyone was oblivious to the approaching threat that's drawing near; outside of the castle walls one guard was minding his own business patrolling from on top of the wall, until suddenly he started to hear what sounded like the pounding of drums.

He looked out to forest where the sound was coming from, the trees shook and bent, the guard was becoming frighten, and then he heard it, it was the sound of a monster.

"What was that!?" said another guard near by, and there they both saw it.

They saw what looked like a single eye glaring passed the trees, until finally it was right at the wall, and both men screamed in terror.

* * *

Back Inside

Burr and Amai were having a fun time dancing together, Burr spun her around, Amai's hair was flying everywhere while she laughed with glee. Taking this moment Burr thought now may be the right moment. He broke off the dance and reached into his pocket to fetch the rose, Amai didn't know what he was up to, but when Burr was about to pull out the flower-

"MONSTER!" a guard screamed bursting through the doors.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, the music stopped, Warden and Momiji turned their full attention to the guard.

"Monster? don't start playing games, soldier," Warden told the frighten guard.

"No, my Lord, we're under attack!" the guard insisted.

It was then, Momo the fox, jumped from the arms of the servant who was carrying her, and ran towards Amai, barking continuous at her, like she was trying to warn her.

"What's wrong, Momo?" Amai asked concernly taking her fox in her arms.

Then, Enogre came. Sounds of men screaming, shields breaking, armor getting smashed, and an inhuman cry because smashing its way in was the cyclops. He stood as big as an elephant, he broke though the door sending the guard flying with a swipe of his arm, Everyone screamed in terror when they all saw the monster. The guest scrambled in fear while Enorgre scanned through the crowd until he found what he was looking for, Amai was frozen in place at the sight of the monster, too afraid to move, and Momo barking at Enogre.

Enogre made his way through the crowd stomping on those who were unfortunate enough to get trampled by him, Burr stood in front of Amai, and drew his sword, Enogre reached out to snatch Amai off the ground, but out of nowhere a hand axe struck Enogre on his knuckles making him to yank his hand back. Burr looked across the room and saw his Uncle Helvar has taken an axe from one of the many armor sets.

"PROTECT THE PRINCESS!" another guardsmen shouted from the top of his lungs.

More soon came armed with pikes and shields, Warden was the fastest to react when he heard that his daughter is in danger, he grabbed a sword from another set and ran towards Amai, soon everyone else grabbed a weapon to fend off the monster. Runa grabbed a pike and with all her strength threw the pike at the beast striking it in the shoulder, Enogre, roared and broke it off while the pike men hold him back. One guard tried to rush the monster, but Enogre grabbed the pike and grabbed the guard, lifting him high, holding him by his arms in one hand, his legs by the other, and ripped him in half.

Enogre swatted his way through the shields, stomping the guards, Amai still hasn't moved from the spot still traumatized, Momo jumped out of her arms and started pulling her on her dress, Burr had to move his friend out of the way so he hoisted Amai onto his shoulder, and ran. The cyclops reached out for them, but his hand was only met with a blade by the Warden.

"You will lose a finger if you lay hand on my daughter," Warden warned waving his sword at the monster.

Momiji wanted to go and grab her duaghter out of harms way, but was pulled back by Ayu.

"No! you stay here, I'll get Amai," Ayu ordered her.

"I'm getting my daughter," Momiji protested.

"I'm faster than you, so stay clear," Ayu told her.

She ran passed the scrambling crowd consumed by terror as the cyclops rampaged inside the ballroom, Warden stood infront of the two children defending them from Enogre's clutches, but the monster managed to grab the knight by his hand, and throw him across the room crashing into the wall.

"DADDY!" Amai screamed in distress when she saw her father fly across the room.

The cyclops approached the two, but then the twins got in the way, both armed with swords.

"Not so fast!" Owen called out, "if you want our little sister."

"You have to go through us first," Hana added threatening the beast.

Both twins slashed at the monster, Owen cut the cyclops on his hand, while Hana ran under between his legs to slash his legs at the back, the monster screamed out going down on one knee. Owen tried to drive his blade right in Enogre's single eye, but the cyclope rose his hand in the way of the incoming blade letting it hit his palm instead, it was painful, but he wasn't dead. Hana jumped on the monster's back stabbed him many times as the cyclops tried to reach for her, Owen saw his chance to kill the monster, and tried stab its eye again, but the cyclops quickly caught him.

Enogre stood back up which made Hana lose her balance and the monster caught her too, Enogre looked at them both and gave out a roar to them, but then another roar was heard, but it didn't came from the cyclops, it came from a raider. Charging from behind with axe in hand, Raider, struck the monster in the back, Enogre roared in pain dropping the twins, and falling to his knee again.

"DIE BEAST!" Raider roared raising the axe.

As Raider was about to drive the blade of the axe into the monster's skull, the cyclops twisted his body in a heart beat swatting Raider across the room, and crashing into the wall.

"RAIDER!" Runa screamed seeing her husband fall.

Burr's eyes shot wide and shined with anger, he rose his sword, and charged at the monster managing to drive his blade deep into the leg, with blood leaking onto the floor. Ayu came running in, taking Amai up in her arms and ran out of the ballroom.

"Aunt Ayu! where are we going!?" Amai cried out feeling scared as she held onto her aunt for dear life.

"We need to get you out of here Amai!" Ayu shouted out.

Burr tried sticking the monster again, but the monster caught him, Enogre stood back up planing to crush Burr, but noticed that his target was getting away, so he dropped Burr, and chased after Ayu and Amai. Seeing that the monster was actually chasing after Amai, Stone rushed in playing to cut it off, but Enogre grabs him and quickly throws him at Okuma. Burr slowly got back up seeing the chaos the monster caused, but was drawn by the scream of Amai.

Running down the halls Amai was looking over her aunt's shoulder as the monster was hunched over to fit in the hall, the monster ran as best it can in the hall, and Ayu ran fast as she could. A group of guards came running down ahead of them, Ayu ran passed them, and the guards charged at the monster, but Enogre just smashed them against the walls or stomped on them. Ayu ran and ran trying to find a way out, Burr trying catch up, he passed the dead guards, but he didn't have time to linger he had to find Amai.

"*Bark!* *bark!*"

Burr looked back and saw that the fox, Momo, was also trying to catch up, following the boy.

Ayu was trying to find the stairs down, it's too small for the cyclops to fit, too long to reach his hands in, and too far deep in the castle to break down the walls. Turning one corner Ayu came to a dead end, finding both Amai and herself on a balcony.

"Amai stay behind me," Ayu told her setting her down behind a stone bench, but when she turned back there stood Enogre.

Burr and Momo followed the giant footprints until it finally lead him to the balcony where he saw Ayu laying on the ground, Burr quickly ran to her, dropping to his knees.

"Burr?... " Ayu spoke weakly, "I couldn't protect Amai... It took her," she told him before losing consciousness.

Burr looked around seeing the monster was nowhere to be seen, but Momo's ears were perking side-to-side, until they both heard Amai scream, Burr got up, ran to the edge of the rails, and saw the cyclops jumping down from roof top to roof top.

"BURR!" Amai screamed while in the clutches of the cyclops.

Burr looked around, he had to get to her.

"To the stables! we must get to the horses!" Mercy yelled out.

Burr looked back and saw troops running passed while a couple of soldiers helped Ayu, Burr saw that Mercy was assembling troops to chase down the monster to save the princess. Before Burr and the fox followed the troops down to the stables, Burr went to his family's guest room to fetch his gear, his boots, leather wrist guards spaced with pelt, and his shield; but you're probably wondering why does someone bring armor and weapons to a birthday party? Remember, they're Vikings. They never leave home without them.

Burr ran out running on the outer most part of the wall, but saw that he was too late the horses were already out, Burr and Momo watched as they ran out of the castle meaning that the monster was getting away. Burr looked back at some of the riders passing under the exit and so he decided to do something drastic, he started at one end of the wall, taking deep breaths, he looked down and saw Momo scratching at his feet, he sensed that she wanted to help, so Burr picked her up in one hand. With as much speed he can muster, Burr ran and jumped, falling through the air, he felt his stomach sink, and his whole body becoming weightless, but luck had it he landed on a moving horse.

"WHA-!? Burr!?" Mercy shouted and the one to reply was the fox, giving a high pitched bark, "forget it, just sit back."

They rode following the destruction of trees and they can faintly hear Amai's screams.

"AMAI! WE'RE COMING!" Mercy shouted.

Soon they finally caught up to the cyclops.

"HEEEEELP!" Amai cried.

One rider pulled out a bow and tried to shoot the monster, hitting it in the back, the arrow didn't slow the cyclops down, but the monster found it annoying, so he bashed into a tree breaking it in half, and for the top half to land on the rider. Another rode up too close and was smacked away and any other who got close, so Mercy came up with an idea.

"Get its attention," she told the other riders, "Burr I have an idea so listen closely, when that thing's distracted, I'm gonna ride up behind it, and... I'm gonna need you to jump on, I know it's way too much to ask form a child, but-."

Before she can finish Mercy felt hands on her shoulders, she looked back, and saw the silent Viking prince standing on the back of the horse.

"I'll take it that you're on board with it," Mercy quiped, "alright, get ready."

Two riders gone ahead in front of the cyclops getting his full attention, Mercy and Burr came close as possible, Burr stepped over Mercy until he was in front of her. Watching his footing and watching the monster take its every step, Burr timed it for the right moment, and he jumped with a knife in his hand, he dug the blade into the monster's back to hold on. The cyclops screamed in pain knowing that someone was on his back.

Mercy pulled away for a bit as the cyclops flail its free arm trying get Burr off, Burr had a plan to drive his sword into the back of the beast's neck, but out of nowhere the cyclops jumped high in the air. Mercy and the other riders skidded to a halt, the cyclops jumped over a giant chasm that seemed to appear out of nowhere, but it seemed to act as a boarder between Ashfeld and Valkenheim for on the other side of the chasm was snowy mountain tops. The cyclops landed on the other end with a loud crash and enough force to knock Burr off landing on snow.

The monster kept running, scaling up the mountains, leaving Burr far behind.

"BURRRrrrrr!" Amai cried, but faded away.

The boy soon felt his back ache from the fall, but soon felt something warm and wet slithering across his face. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw Momo, she probably hopped on him at the last second when he jumped off Mercy's horse.

"BURR!" Mercy called out from the other side, "WAIT THERE! WE'LL COME BACK WITH MORE HELP!"

Burr looked at her standing on the other end of the chasm, but he turned back to the mountains where the cyclops took his friend, but noticed a red color sticking out of the snow. It formed a trail, Burr followed it down, and saw that red color starts right where he stands, that's when Burr figured out that it's blooded and he remembered. He stabbed the monster pretty badly in the leg and now he has a trail to follow it.

"BURR!" Mercy yelled out again.

Burr turned back to her and Mercy saw it in his eyes.

"What is he doing?" one rider asked.

Mercy locked eyes with the boy, and found out what he was planning to do.

"He's going after it," Mercy concluded.

"That's crazy! it's suicide," the rider stated and soon all the riders yelled out to Burr to stay, warning him not to go, all except Mercy because she knew there was no stopping him. Burr turn his back to them, facing the mountain. He didn't care if he has to go in alone, but then he felt his leg getting tugged, he looked down and saw Momo barking up to him as if reminding that he wasn't alone, and so they went fourth to save the princess.

"KID! COME BACK! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" the rider yelled and was gonna yell out again, however-.

"The boy made up his mind, he's not gonna stay put," Mercy told her men, "c'mon, we have to tell the lord."

Mercy and the other riders turned back and rode to the castle to tell the Warden that the monster took their little girl... But Burr might be their only hope in saving her.


	7. Chapter 7, Rescue Attempt

X

A/N: Hey you know what I don't understand? it's the "Iron Lungs" feat because it's more exclusive with the Samurai faction and the Shaolin, wouldn't you think that feat would be better suited if it's more exclusive with the tank class characters, like the Shugoki because these guys are slow as it is. I can't customize them to consume less stamina now that the new perk system is in place of the old one, speaking of which.

I was actually disappointed with the new perks, because that means the stats that I build up, all that time spent was thrown into the trash. With the new perk system my current armor and stats translated to ONE perk. Only one... That's bullshit.

* * *

At the castle the ballroom was filled with people that were wounded by the cyclops, men were moaning in pain from their injuries, but in a different room the Lord Warden has just came into consciousness.

"Huh? where- what happened?" he asked, confused to what had happened.

With his wife and children at his side they were relieved to see their father has waken.

"Father!" the twins called holding him in hug, "we thought you were never going to wake."

"I'm fine... Where's your sister? where's Amai?" he asked weakly in concern, but he was met sadden faces.

"It took her, Warden, its taken our little girl to the mountains," Momiji told him before breaking down in tears

Seeing his wife cry and hearing that he failed to protect his daughter made the Lord angry so he tried to get out of bed, but received great pain from his arms and back when he tried to lift himself.

"No, father, you're still hurt," Hana told him trying to hold him.

"What are we doing to save her? we must her back," Warden delcared.

"We can't my Lord," Mercy spoke up walking in the room, "a giant chasm separates us from her, and a storm is approaching the mountain."

"What are you saying? we're not sending help!?" Warden exclaimed growing angrier.

"You! Peacekeeper!" Runa called out barging in the room, "you were the last one to see my son, where is he?"

"He's going to save Amai," Mercy addressed.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in shock.

"You sent a boy to save your princess!?" Runa shouted in anger.

"No, he went on his own, we tried pleading for him to stay," Mercy rebuked.

"Then why didn't you stop him!?" Runa demanded.

"Because he was the only one to make it across the chasm," Mercy explained, "so we couldn't follow him."

Runa was taken away by distress taking a seat near by, she buried her face in her hands, and started weeping, odd thing too because they never saw the Valkyrie cry before, but perhaps hearing that your child is nowhere to be found can make any harden person cry. The other two Vikings, Strigandr and Helvar, have come just come in to see their friend crying.

"What's wrong?" Strigandr asked her.

"My son has gone after that monster Strigandr, and we can't get to him. How's my husband doing?" Runa explained her troubles.

"He still hasn't waken Runa," Helvar informed her of her husband's state of health.

The Raider has still hasn't waken from the attack, he still laid on the bed unmoving, and eyes sealed. What can they do?

* * *

The Mountains

Trudging through thick snow Burr did his best to carry on, thankfully the dark crimson red liquid stuck out of the snow, like a boat sailing on calm seas, with the wind whipping in his face, losing the feeling in his face, and only the sound of snow crunching under his boots. Momo the fox had to hop in order to move forward in the snow with her barking at Burr to hurry up.

Burr hasn't seen a single soul sinces he was separated by the Knights, he and Momo are all alone, trudging the snow, Burr eventauly started to scale up the mountain, he saw claw marks on rocks, and giant hoof prints sinking deep into the snow. Burr started to climb on up grabbing onto ledges to pull himself up, Momo found many small ledges that were too small for Burr to grab onto, but were big enough for the young fox to jump on. Burr could tell that he was getting closer because the blood was still giving of steam as the warmer liquid met the freezing snow, Burr can smell the copper like scent of the blood flooding through both Momo's and Burr's nostrils.

* * *

Higher Up The Mountains

Clawing its way up, Enogre held onto Amai tightly in his fist making sure he wouldn't drop her, or Amai would try to wiggle out.

"Where are you taking me!?" Amai shouted to the creature, but he didn't respond to her, he just kept climbing.

She was freezing, Amai's dress did little to protect her from the cold, she feels as if she's being turned to stone, she lost all feeling in her hands, but suddenly she heard something faint, something not too far off. Amai tried to look back and she noticed something sticking out of the snow, it was small, but it's a bright color. Orange. A tiny little fox could be seen jumping up and out of the snow, Amai didn't know if that's her fox or perhaps that is her fox, Momo, no it can't be, but popping up over a ledge Amai wanted to cheer for joy, but Amai shuts her mouth as to not to alert Enogre.

Burr was close behind, he can see the monster ahead of, but was in awe to see that there was a castle ahead of them, It stood on top of a mountaintop, with its dark exterior color it stuck out the snow like a crow with droves. It looked old and run down, dead with any activity except for the smoke that puffed out of the highest point, and then the draw bridge dropped down letting the cyclops enter.

Burr tried his best to run to the door, but the deep snow made it difficult to make it, and unfortunately the bridge closed on him, with loud sounds changed rattling locks getting into place sealing the only entrance in. Left with the winter winds nipping at his nose Burr stood at the sight of the mysterious castle that laid before him, nearly on the edge of the mountain. Trees were also present, scattered only in one area of the mountain, they were tall broad pine trees, but Burr saw that some of them looked to be broken in half into thousands of tiny splinters, trees that were uprooted, trees that looked to shoved out of the way, and that's when Burr saw his way in.

On the side of the castle, Burr saw that a tree was leaning towards the castle, it was tall enough to reach one window, giving Burr the opportunity to sneak in.

* * *

Walking through the dark halls of the castle Enogre has accomplished his task given from his mistress.

"Why are we here?" Amai asked, but the only reply she received from the beast was a roar to her face, "you need to eat some fruit," Amai suggested to the cyclops commenting on his rancid breath.

eventually the monster stopped in one room, threw Amai into a big bird cage, and locked it.

"It's about time you made it back," the hag said seeing here minion return, Amai turned to the voice of an elderly women draped in ragged and filthy dark robes, she grabbed Amai by her arm pulling it out of the cage, she then pulled out a needle, and used it to prick her finger. Blood slowly came from the tiny hole and the hag took a taste of her blood, "yes, she's pure as the snow on my mountain, she'll do fine," the hag stated.

"Who are you? what do you want with me?" Amai asked feeling timid of the freighting figure that towered over her.

"I am, Nil, the witch of the mountain, and I need you for a spell I'm going to cast,"

"Spell? those can't be real,"

"You just got kidnapped by a giant cyclops that crashed your birthday party, how can you not believe it. Oh, and by the way if you're gonna start singing, look what happened to the last guy who sang."

She pointed towards a corner of a room where a skeleton laid with rats still nibbling away at him which made Amai gulp.

"Consider that your only warning, this is "For Honor" not "Disney" damnit."

* * *

Climbing through the window Burr and Momo had made it inside with flakes of snow flying in behind them, there was no sound within the halls of the dark fortress, with only the wind eeriely moaning through the halls, not even the sound of the cyclops' footsteps can be heard in the howl castle. Curtains were torn, cobwebs were strung on the corners of the halls, old paintings ripped their frames broken, some walls collapsed as piles of bricks laid across the floor collecting dust.

Burr walked down the halls taking light steps waiting to hear something that could lead to his friend, but Momo had no trouble walking around with every step she took was utterly silent. There was one big door ahead of him hanging ajar as the wind passed by just barely rocking the heavy steal handle back, Burr could hear the voice of an elderly women coming from behind the door, speaking to someone. Burr drew his sword, but peeked through the opening and saw that a tall hunched over figure looking down onto Amai.

Upon seeing Amai trapped in a cage Burr wanted to rush in and force the women to let his friend go, but stopped and looked to see mummified corpses coming into view; their bodies looked skinny almost like skeletons, they still had hair and beards although grey, white, stiff, and stringy, and their eyes glowed yellow, but one in particular brought in a leather book, thick with pages, while it was kept closed with two metal latches. Taking the book in her hand Nil waved her hand over the book glowing green smoke appeared from her finger tips and the latches on the book popped opened.

Flipping through the pages Nil was looking for the spell to help her in her goal.

"Hmm... I know that recipe is around here somewhere," Nil said to herself, "uh, I'll find it, have her lifted to the tower while I look for it."

Nil walked away and the mummified zombies got together, moving Amai's cage to a part of the floor where a brick circle laid on the ground, one of them pulled down a lever which made a chain come down from the ceiling. The zombies hooked the cage up to the chain and zombie pulled the lever again, pulling the cage up to the tower with Amai with it. With the last zombie leaving the room Burr quietly entered the room.

Standing right in the middle of the room, it's incredibly large, hollow, and cold, Burr looked up the tunnel in the ceiling where his friend disappeared to, he was trying to think how was going to navigate through a castle he's never been in with whatever is crawling around here, so why not call the cage back down. Burr walked over to the lever and pulls it down, a few moments of gears shifting and moaning Burr saw he bottom of Amai's cage, the princess looked confused, sitting at the bottom of the cage while looking at the ground trying to find out what's happening, but to her absolute relief she saw Burr.

"Burr?" she called out with the sound of joy in her voice, "how did you get here?- you know what? that doesn't matter you came all this way."

Burr ran to her grabbing hold of the bars trying to pry it open but the door to the cage won't budge, Amai quickly pointed to the lock that kept it closed, Burr took his shield in both hands and started banging on the lock. The sound of the shield bashing against the lock could be heard echoing in the castle, bouncing off the walls.

 _*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*_

Burr struck the lock several times over, but the lock didn't receive a single scratch, it was as if the lock was indestructible, but Burr kept at it, he has to break it. However with all the noise he was causing, Burr did not notice the Cyclops creeping up on him, and he would've smashed Burr too, if Amai haven't yelled out to warn him. Enogre took a swipe at the boy, but Burr ducked out of the way, he drew out his sword, and slashed at the monster's hand, Enogre stepped back clenching his hand.

Burr thrusts forward pointing his sword at the monster's belly, Enogre rose both his fists over his head to smash Burr, but missed when rushed between his legs. Burr then slashed at Enogre's leg, making him kneel, he jumped onto his back climbing up to the neck to drive his blade down onto the back of his neck, ready to strike the blow to end it, but then Enogre shifted forward. Burr lost his balance giving Enogre the chance to grab Burr, and throw him to the ground smashing Burr's back onto the floor.

Burr lost his grip with his sword and loses it, Momo sees Burr in distress and tried to come up of a way to help him she looked to the lever that brought Amai down. Burr sees his sword trying to reach for it, but Enogre stomped right onto it, when he lifted his foot Burr saw his sword broken, shattered into pieces, so Burr painfully pulled the shield off his back and held to stop a swipe from Enogre, the Cyclops lashed out again and again, the shield began to splinter, chipping away until the shield gave in breaking.

The shock of the shield breaking was so heard that Burr felt his arm shatter like glass, Burr screamed out in pain holding onto his arm, and Enogre rose his fist once more to kill Burr. However Burr felt something warp around him, pulling him up with his back against the cage, Burr turned around, and saw that it was Amai holding onto him.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Amai cried out holding onto Burr as tightly as she could.

But when Amai grabbed hold of Burr, the monster stopped his advancement, and lowered his fist confusing the two children, taking a step back away from them, but then suddenly the cage was pulled up. Looking over to the far end of the room seeing that Momo had managed to push the lever up activating the gears to pull them up, and Momo then ran off. Amai held on as strong as she could while Burr held onto the bars with his good arm, and soon he found his feet dangling in the air.

"Hang on, Burr!" Amai shouted trying her best to hold on.

The cage soon disappeared into the tunnel into the ceiling, Burr was so close to the walls he thought he might've not fit, even though he did felt his chest and belly brush against it, but eventually the cage came out of the other side. A trap door closed underneath Amai's cage, she let go of him, no longer she can carry him anymore, Burr stood back up, but held onto the cage to hold him steady.

"Burr your arm, are you O.K?" Amai asked him seeing him hold his wounded arm across his chest as if he had sling on.

Looking around the room Burr saw that there were many strangely shaped glass bottles, dead animal parts, like crows feet, rats tails, eyes, whole dead bats, and even human fingers. However he spotted an item that he might need, the key to the cage's lock hanging on a small hook on the table, Burr went to go fetch it, but then he found himself floating in the air by dark mists.

"What do we have here? a rat has managed to sneak in my castle," Nil spoke out holding up one finger to hold Burr up in the air, "you're that mute son of that annoying Raider, I would ask you: why does father scream so much, but that would be like talking a tree. Anyways I can't have you ruining my plans so I'm just gonna drop you out the window."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Amai screamed as, Nil, guided, Burr, to window.

Amai looked at the bottom of her cage and saw that there was a piece of bone at the bottom, she picked it up and threw at Nil's face causing her to lose focus, dropping Burr on the floor.

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M GONNA- AAAAH!" Nil was cut off when Momo rushed through the door, jumps onto the table, and pounces onto her, bitting Nil and clawing her face.

Nil tried to pry the fox off her face, Burr looks over to the table with all the bottles and chemicals, Nil eventually does rip Momo off of her throwing the fox to the ground.

"LITTLE PEST!" Nil yelled out in anger ready to strike down the fox, but was stopped.

Burr grabbs an empty glass bottle, jumps onto the table, and smashes it across Nil's face, the hag screams in pain, Burr jumps off the table, snatches the key, picking up Momo into his arm, and bolted torwards Amai. He was so close to save her, but stopped by the witch, Nil had used her magic to lift both Burr and Momo off the ground.

"I HAD IT WITH YOU! SO JUST! DIE!" Nil screamed in anger.

With one motion with her hand blows both Burr and Momo out the window, sending them down to the bottom of the mountain below, futher out west, to the unknown. Amai screamed and cried when she saw her friends fly out the window to their doom.

"SHUT UP! I'll deal with you later," Nil told her with venom in her tune and walks out of the room leaving Amai alone.

 _"*sob*..._ Burr... _*sob*_ ," she cried, sinking to the bottom of the cage.

* * *

A/N:

1\. You know I have gripes with minions knocking you out of executions, I get that it's for the Breach mode to save lives, but does it have to be in the Dominion and Skirmish matches? the lives on those modes aren't limited, like Breach, so can the devs restrict it to that at least?

2\. I sometimes wish that the Lawbringer would use a long sword instead, so I can role play as Darth Vader since he has a cape now.

3\. Speaking of Star Wars, don't you guys get frustrated when you get the bow, but for some reason your character turns into a stormtooper and misses the enemy who was about five feet away.


	8. Chapter 8, Tumble Down The Mountain

X

A/N: You know the thing I'm most proud of is making my Warden look like the Warden in the campaign in the first mission, the one in the Loran armor, including his Rogan sword. I even did Holden's second, did you know he had a name, it's Ademar, why did they give a minor character that's gonna die, in less than ten minutes, depending how you play, is beyond me. I could've made my Warden in Iron Legion colors with the Gardakan sword instead, but my little brother plays Fornite on my ps4 account and manages to get it banned, so I lost all my shit.

P.S: Damn, MKDemigodZ, you make up almost half of the review section.

* * *

At The Bottom Of The Mountain

Sound of waves beating down on the land, Burr vision was completely blurry, his eyes cracking open to see nothing at all, and falling back to unconsciousness. Even though his vision was limited Burr could see the sky and tree branches, but he was moving, something or someone was dragging him off. He was too weak to move, he couldn't even move his head to see who it was, even so he vision still hasn't recovered, and so he blacked out once more.

His mind faded into darkness, all that was heard was the wind, and what sounded like leaves rustling in the trees, the bright golden rays of the sun soon lit up the scene. Burr found himself on a wheat field, birds flew across the sky, the wheat motioned like waves, and with the sun's rays it looked like gold, Burr was laying on his back on the soft wheat, but felt someone holding him. He turned his head and found Amai cozying up to him, laying her arm across his chest, and snuggling her head up against Burr's neck. He could lay there forever just to be with her, to have her by his side, but suddenly the ground starts to shake, the earth shifted, and soon Burr was falling into the dark.

Everything was gone, the field, the sky, the sun, even Amai, Burr couldn't find her, he was falling faster and faster like a rock, until- _*BAM!*_ Burr was awake, he had fallen out of a bed, and stright to the ground. He picked himself up, but immediately noticed he is in someone's house, and his armor was gone, but most importantly he failed to save Amai. His body ached from the fall, he saw that his arm was bandaged, and so was his chest, in mater of fact he shirt was gone revealing cuts and bruises, but nevertheless he couldn't believe he was still alive. The door swings open and standing at the door way was middle-aged man with grey hair and beard.

"You're awake, Betha! he's awake!" The man called out, "come down stairs boy, my daughter has prepared dinner."

Burr got up to his feet and followed the man down the stairs with every step creaking from the weight, Burr saw that the man was sitting at the table, the was very brightly lit by a fire which a young woman who's around Hana's age stood by with an iron bowl and a wooden spoon. She wore a bright green dress with a white blouse under it, and she too has pointed ears. Burr tried not to look at their ears not wanting to cause trouble.

"You must be starving, he I cooked it myself," the girl known as Betha said, preparing a bowel for Burr on the table.

She was serving what looked like soup with bits of meat and potatoes, and Burr saw that his close were laid out near the fire to dry, he then heard laughter and small barks, too small to be a dog, and in came running in was a smaller girl, that's half of Burr's size, playing around with Momo.

"Daisy! settle down, our guest is awake," Betha told the smaller girl, judging from their ages they had to be sisters.

Momo sees Burr standing at the bottom of the steps and immediately ran towards him running circles around him.

"Your furry little friend is very happy you're awake," the man told him, "we found you just off the road, laying there with your face in the grass, for sure we thought you were dead, but I could tell you're a fighter."

* * *

Hours Agos

It was the dead of night, the owls just risen from their slumber, and are now hunting for mice, riding down the road with a wagon harnessed onto a maul, a father and his two daughters were heading home from their father's business trip to sale his crops.

"Sorry we couldn't sale any of the crops papa," Betha said to her father for the poor sale.

Most of his vegetables where completely underdeveloped, thanks to the sun being mostly blocked off by the thick grey clouds most of the food could grow to its desired state, and hardly any of the vegetable are half that size. Most were thrown away, and the few they kept was good enough for soup.

"No, Betha, my duaghter, I'm sorry," the father retorted, he felt like a failure, unable to grow his crops in these conditions, barely making enough to provided, "can hardly make ends meet, one day you'll find yourself a man that can take care of you, and you can take you younger sister with you, and leave me in this house to rot."

"Don't say that papa, we're not leaving you," Betha told him, she still has hope they can turn it around.

But riding down the road a fox had jumped in the way of the maul startling it.

"Ah, blasted fox, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the father yelled at it, but the fox didn't.

The fox stood in front of the wagon barking rapidly at them, trying to grab their attention.

"Stupid creature," the father cussed at it, he jumped out of the wagon to confront the small animal, "get! go!" he yelled at it, but the fox just kept barking at him.

"I think she's trying tell us something, papa," Daisy suggested jumping off the wagon, "what is it fox? are you trying to say something?"

The fox went up to Daisy and bit on her dress trying to pull her in a different direction, the fox let go and ran further into the trees, it barked at them as to tell them to follow. The little girl chased after the fox seeing where it would lead her.

"Daisy no, come back," Betha called out to her, but was already gone.

Both the father and Betha quickly grabbed the lantern and followed Daisy into the woods, they ducked under low branches, and through bushes, they yelled for her to comeback.

"Daisy comeback! you'll get lost!" Betha shouted.

They ran a good distance away from the wagon and the two grown ups were starting to get tired until finally they saw that Daisy was just standing right there.

"Daisy! don't run off like that," the father told her daughter, but saw that his daughter was staring to the ground.

There that laid before them not too far away where they stood is an unconscious boy with his face in the dirt.

"Oh my," Betha gasps holding her little sister close.

The father approached the boy, flipping him onto his back.

"He's still breathing," the father said as he inspected the boy, seeing that he was beaten, and wet.

He looked around and saw that there was a trail right at the boy's feet, someone or something had dragged him out here. The fox came to the boy's side nudging its head up against the boy's. The father saw that this boy was wearing armor, but it looked like was fitted specially for him. He picks the boy off the ground throwing him over his shoulder and he and his children head back to the wagon.

* * *

Back To The Present

Burr was sitting at the table as Betha poured him a bowl of hot soup, Burr took the wooden spoon that sat on the table, and started digging in.

"What were you doing out there alone, boy? don't you know it's dangerous to be out by yourself?" Betha told Burr.

"Did you lose your sword? because this scabbard seems lonely without its other," the man said pulling out Burr's scabbard.

Burr looked at his empty scabbard remembering what happened, and he mad a breaking inhalf motion with his hands and with the spoon in his hand telling them that it broke.

"Broken? what can break your sword?" the man asked.

Burr covered one eye, made a claw with his hand, and made himself look big trying to imitate the cyclops, and the family could tell, and were frighten.

"The cyclops? the minion of Nil, the witch of the mountain," Betha stated shocked to say the name of the hag.

"Why were you fighting the witch's cyclops? what purpose does a boy have to face a monster?" the man questioned.

Before they go further Momo the fox was barking out the window getting everyone's attention, they all looked out and there out in the open the saw the mountain where Nil resides. A storm was brewing growing darker and larger, Burr stepped away and collected his things, putting back his armor.

"The witch is planning something, I know it, I have a bad feeling in my stomach, papa," Betha told her father feeling warry.

"I know Betha, I feel it too," the man agreed with his daughter, but when he turned around he saw Burr ready to leave, "Don't tell me you're going back up there, it's suicide, you don't even have a sword," the man pleaded.

However Burr ignored his plea proceeding towards the door, seeing that he can't stop him the man offered him help.

"wait, if you're going up there, you're gonna need a sword, I can take to town I know someone who owes a favor," the man offered and he was pulled in by his daughter.

"What are you doing? are you trying to get him killed?" Betha questioned her father thinking this irresponsible.

The man took his daughter over to a corner of the house to speak to her in private.

"This boy is different, Betha, I could tell," the man stated, "he fought the cyclops, but he's back up his feet, most able bodied men would be snapped in two when face with the cyclops, but he's still kicking," he told her calling the many times he heard strong men go up against the monster only to die, "and I don't think this boy is a mere peasant, his clothes and armor are fitted for him and him alone," he added.

"Then what is he?" Betha asked curious to what Burr is because no one knows he's actually royalty, "fine, I hope you know what you're doing, papa," Betha agreed with her father.

They both turned around only to find the door wide open, Burr and Momo were nowehere to be found, and Daisy sitting at the table to just enjoying her meal.

"Daisy, where did the boy go?" Betha asked her little sister.

"He just walked out the door," Daisy pointed before taking another sip of her soup.

The two ran out and they saw down the road that the boy heading towards the town with Momo at his side, the man got to his waggon and commanded his horse to go forward. He quickly caught up with Burr who just continued on.

"Wait boy, you can't just go up the mountain, there's a river in your way, and you're definitely gonna need a weapon," the man told him and Burr eventually stopped and consider his help, "c'mon you know I'm right," the man said and Burr and Momo climbed up onto his wagon, "thank you for letting me help you, boy, my name's Glyn, your's?"

Burr didn't say anything instead showed his scabbard to Glyn pointing to a part of the scabbard that the man missed, which was his name engraved on the edges.

"Burr? that's your name? well it's nice meeting you Burr... You're not from these parts are you, Burr?" Glyn figured making conversation with the silent prince as they made their way to town.

* * *

Later

The two travelers eventually made it to town, the clouds never let up preventing the sun to shine at its fullest on this warry town and its town folk, Burr looked around seeing that the place looked cold and damp, like this town never seen the sun. The people tried to go on with their lives, but with poor crops and coins so rare to find the people were in dirty clothes, and the town slowly falling apart.

"Life is hard here, but we do what we can, but with the witch and her magic, the sun hardly every warms our home," Glyn said explaining that with the sun blocked out food hardly ever grow to its full potential and the fish had ever show themselves to the surface.

The wagon came to a halt in front of a small boxed shaped shed stuck between to larger shops with a narrow alleyway for people to walk through.

"We're here, the person here owes me, for always bringing her favorite food," Glyn said and then pulls out an apple, "she really likes apples," he pointed

They walked through the narrow alley and Glyn knocked on the door, rustling and crashing sounds were heard until eventually the owner of the small shed answered.

"What!? who is it!? what do you want!?" the owner of the shed demanded.

"It is me, Ms. Ylva, Glyn, I brought you your favorite," Glyn stated and the the owner known as Ylva had a change in mood.

"Glyn! come in, come in," Ylva said happily welcoming the two guests.

They both entered the shed and Burr found many odd iteams hanging around all over the place, jars filled with eye balls from many different animals, dead lizards hanging by their tails, pots filled with colorful powders, and Momo sniffed a pile of crows' feet which twitched making the fox jump in fright. Burr eventually saw Ylva, the owner of this tiny home, which he recognized to be a shaman however she wasn't any shaman, she's the shaman that his father always consulted during personal times. Glyn handed her the apple which she ever so happily devoured, Glyn was about to ask for her aid, but the shaman soon caught sight of Burr.

"So you survived your little tumble down the mountain, and now you come seeking my help, isn't that right, Burr?" Ylva said surprising the two.

"You know the boy?" Glyn asked dumbfounded that the shaman already knows why they're here.

"Yes I do, I know his father, and I know you seek me to find a sword to help you slay the witch of the mountain." Ylva told the man.

"Can you help him Ylva, he won't stop until he slays the witch." Glyn asked.

"I don't have a weapon for you here, but I know a sword that can kill the witch once, and for all," she offered.

"then where is it?" Glyn asked.

Ylva walked over to the pots, grabbing a fist full of the powder and tossed it into the fire making explode in size, the guest jumped back, and Momo jumped in Burr's arm. The center of the flames soon widen showing them a picture of the sword, looking similar to a Howard sword, but the guard and hilt were silver instead of gold, the face of a man on the side of the guard was replaced with a lion's, and the blade didn't have two hole at the tip of the blade.

"This sword will help you with your mission, young Burr," Ylva told the boy, "but the sword is broken into three pieces and is scattered," she unfortunately told him, "the hilt is down in a lake down south, the guard is in the forest to the west, and the blade is in a cave up north, collect all three and bring them here so I can reunite the pieces," Ylva instructed Burr.

However her attention was taken from the boy when she saw Momo the fox rustling through a jar that was filled with jam, nobody seem to notice that this fox was a little more clever than than an average fox. While Momo, the fox, was minding her own business, Ylva puffed her migcal powder onto the fox making her run around, and jumping into Burr's agian for comfort, but something else happened. Momo was changing in shape and size until a big puff of smoke exploded and Burr felt Momo become heavier when the smoke cleared, Burr's face turned red.

Because in his arms Momo changed into a girl, she was big as Amai, her hair was short and dark, and her eyes were glistening red, she wore a red kimono with a blue sash across her belly, but most oddly was the fox ears and multiple fox tails she possesses.

"Hehehe... Hi," she giggled nervously and Burr just drops her, "OW! you could've put me down gently," Momo cried rubbing her head.

"Who are you?" Glyn questioned the girl.

"I'm Momo, I'm a Kitsune," Momo introduced seeing that they now know.

"You're the fox? how does a fox turn into a girl?" Glyn aske again.

"She's a fox spirit from the east, and she came with Burr to help save her owner, have you?" Ylva figured and Momo confirmed it.

"Wait what owner? I thought Burr was your owner," Glyn said a bit confused.

"No, Burr here is here to save his friend from the witch," Ylva corrected Glyn, "but you must do it fast young warrior, because your friend is running out of time," she told Burr stating that his friend is in great danger.

* * *

Outside

Ylva had her horse ready for Burr to send him towards his mission, Momo stated that she was going with Burr because it's her job to help guide the good hearted on their quests. Burr jumped onto the saddle and Momo changed back into a fox hopping onto the horse.

"Ready to save your friend Burr?" Ylva asker him and Burr replied with a nod, "good luck then."

"Wait!" Glyn called out stopping Burr before he left, "I know it's not much, but at least take this," Glyn handed Borr a bow and some arrows, "it will help until you get that sword, may you be safe on your quest, and good luck at saving your friend," Glyn wished him luck.

Burr took the bow and arrows, but before he rode off he digged into his pouch, and held out his hand for Glyn to take, Glyn hovered his hand right below Burr's and the boy dropped the three gold coins into his palm. Glyn's eyes lit up, surprised dosen't describe the joy he felt when seeing those three coins, he looked back up to Burr who had a smile on his face and then the kicked the horse signaling the animal to go. The horse ran off towards the south headig to the lake where the hilt lay.

"Who is that young man?" Glyn asked amazed by Burr.

"The Viking Prince of Valkenheim," Ylva answered.

"That boy must be an adventurer," said a extra man standing beside Ylva and Glyn, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, "I used to be an adventurer like him once, but then I took an arrow to the knee," he recalled.

"And a boot to the balls," Ylva added.

"No I didn't- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" the man cried out dropping to his knees after Ylva kicked him in the crotch.

* * *

A/N: I did not see this Assassin's Creed crossover coming, but it should've been obvious since both are Ubisoft games, but it got me thinking, what if the whole For Honor universe is all just a simulation. You know like just some game where you slaughter each other just for fun, because it's all just a game... Oh wait.

Now I wanna see a Raving Rabbits crossover, instead of using a sword you're using plungers and the minions replaced with rabbits.


	9. Chapter 9, Tis Only A Scratch

X

A/N: sorry if I took so long I just diverted all of my efforts in finishing the last chapter of my other fanfic, it's done, I can focus all my efforts in finishing this one now. By the way, you guys ever notice the giant Viking statue in the, River Fort, map if you set it on, Velkenheim, day? It's huge. And beautiful.

Oh and when they announced Shugoki's and Lawbringer's rework, and how they had them standing back-to-back with one another, they both reminded me of that one episode of Spongebob, Krusty Krushers, when Mr. Krabs signed both Spongebob and Patrick up for a wrestling competition to get 1,000,000$. Shugoki and Lawbringer remind me of Jim and Blue Wrestler, seriously look it up.

* * *

Nil's Castle

Amai's room was long silent as she was left alone to cry, believing her friends are dead, unaware that they survived the fall, it was quiet in the chamber with nothing more than the table filled filled with beakers and chemistry bottles. But Amai figured that she has to get out of here, before the witch comes back, so Amai looked at the bottom of her cage finding more thin twig-like bones. She picks the most thinnest ones and starts picking at the lock, Amai dosen't know anything about lock picking, but she hopes that if she keeps twisting and turning the bones she can get lucky.

Bead size drops of sweat starting rolling down the edge of her forehead thinking that Nil might come in at any moment, but the lock did what Amai hoped it did, and unlocked itself from the rest of the cage. Amai pushed the door open, jumping out of her cage feeling free to stretch out her arms and legs, she ran over to the hole that Nil made when blowing Burr and Momo out thinking she can climb down. However as she looked over the edge it was a straight drop down, to where? Amai had no idea for the castle was way above the clouds to see what's below.

Since climbing down is out of the question Amai walks over to the door passing by the table, but as she did she took notice a book that Nil left behind. It was wide open showing the page of the spell Nil planned to use, and it catches Amai's attention.

"Hmm?... What's this?" she asks herself.

Looking over the spell book it came to a surprise to her that she actually recognizes the writing in the book. It was written in an old Gemanic runes, she knows it because Stigandr told her all about it one time. She looked over the runes and foreign letters saying something about resurrecting a soul, she did not understand, but she didn't stick around to find out. Amai slowly cracked open the door peeking her head out to see if the hallway is clear.

Nothing was in lurking in the halls and once she decided that it was safe she headed down the cold, damp halls to find a way out, hopefully the storm outside isn't too harsh. As she proceeded down the hall she came across an open door, someone could heard from the other side of that door.

"Soon, the time is alomst is here," Nil spoke to someone, but who?

Amai tried to get closer to listen in better, but then heard Nil's foot steps heading towards the door, so she ducked into the next hallway avoiding Nil's detection, the witch passes on by failing to notice of, the Princess of Ashfeld. After Nil was out of sight Amai went in the room Nil was previously in, once she closed the door behind her she was completely shocked to see what laid before her. The armor of Apollyon.

* * *

Heading Down To The South Lake

Riding down the path their horse was sent on Momo the Kitsune fox was in her human form sitting behind Burr with her back against his, she was pestering Burr, asking him repeatedly if they were there yet, although Momo was getting on his nerves Burr only answered her in silence.

"Are we at the lake yet?" Momo asked for the hundredth time.

Burr did not answer her leaving the fox-girl very bored so she tried to think of a way to amuse herself, like asking him a different question, a more. Personal question.

"So, Burr," she started, "you and my master must be really close if you're willing to go this far to rescue her, it begs me to ask... Are you in love with her?" she asked him devilishly and Burr felt his chest sink. "All the other guards at the castle stopped their chase when the cyclops jumped that chasm, but you jumped on his back and followed it all the way up the mountain," she pressed on and with her more sensitive nose she can smell the sweat coming off him. She quietly giggled holding her hand up in in front of her mouth, "ufufu... That takes a special kind of motivation to push a man, it makes me wonder... Do you plan to put a baby in her?" she dropped the big one just barely containing herself as Burr nervously tried to keep his composer.

At that moment Momo bursted into laughter as she had fun toying with the young boy's emotions and Burr was turning red from embarrassment, the two were so caught up in the moment that they fail to see a little snake slithering across the road. The snake snaps at the horse frightening the adventures' mount, the horse kicked up high throwing the two off, the horse soon turned around, and ran off back towards the town.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Momo yelled out in anger at the horse after falling to the ground.

After the two dusted themselves off the horse was already gone from their sights.

"Great, now we have to walk the rest of the way there," Momo complained, but looks back to see Burr already picked up the bow, and proceed down the road, "HEY! wait up!"

She poofed into her fox form to run a little faster to catch up with the boy, when she did, Momo just casually walked beside him still in her fox shape.

"Geez, you really show your determination, you just don't slow down," Momo noted, but didn't respond to her, sure he's a mute, but the boy wasn't even looking at her, "oh c'mon, you're still not mad at me for saying that, are you?" and still Burr refused to look at her, "fine, I'm sorry for saying such inappropriate things, are we still friends?"

There was a moment of silence as they both walked down the road, but Burr eventually gives Momo a slight glance.

"See, no harm don-."

"None shall pass!"

While are two heroes were forgiving each other they've failed to take notice of the road ahead almost walking into a single man standing infront of a very, very small bridge.

"None shall pass," he repeated warning the two.

The man was dressed in all black armor, with cylinder can-like helmet, chainmail sleeves, and a picture of a red boar's head, he stood still as a statue with a sword, his hands on the pommel and the blade in the ground.

"Excuse me, good sir, what did you just say?" Momo asked the Warrior in Black.

"I said, you and your friend shall not pass this bridge," the Warrior in Black repeated firmly.

"Uh... Is this bridge your home?" Momo asked confused with the situation.

"No," the Warrior answered.

"And why can't we pass?" Momo asked again.

"... It's... My duty," The warrior answered hesitantly.

"What duty is that?" Momo pressed on getting suspicious.

"I... I Can't tell you that," the Warrior evaded the question.

"I don't think you're even supposes to be here, are you?" Momo figured.

Soon the fox spirit and the Warrior in Black were in a heated argument with, Momo, demanding him to step aside, while the Warrior in Black denied, Momo's, demand. They were back and forth with, Burr, finding himself switching his gaze between the two.

"Listen here, Tin-Can! we got no beef with you, so just let us past!" Momo tried to reason with him as she poofed into her human form.

"I move. For no man, not even for a little fox," the Warrior in Black stated firmly making Momo fume with anger.

"How about for a prince?" she suggested pointing at Burr and he smacked his face with his palm, "If he beats you in a duel, you have to let us pass."

"Ha, him?" the Warrior laughed, "he doesn't even have a sword," he pointed out in a mockingly way.

"... Can he barrow one?" Momo asked.

"Sure, why not," the Warrior agreed, tossing a spare sword.

Burr catches it in his hand, looking over it the sword, it looked like a pretty straight forward sword that only needed one hand to wield it, the hilt had simple wood for its handle with a round steel pommel, the cross guard was flat on the top of his hand and thin on the side, and the blade was quite broad (It's the vortiger sword: default). It's a good sword, Burr thought to himself as he twirled it in his hand liked his destroyed birthday gift.

"Alright, boy, ready to be slayed by, the Black Knight? ON GUARD!" the Black Knight yelled raising his sword.

Burr was caught off guard by the sudden move the Black Knight mad towards him by swinging his sword downward towards him, but Burr quickly rose the blade over his head blocking the strike. Burr than slides the blades against each other in a circle around them, Burr then guides the Black Knight's blade into the dirt giving him the opportunity. Burr, in a flash took a swipe at the Black Knight's right arm, that held his sword, severing his arm from the rest of him which actually surprised Burr not because he chopped off a man's arm, it was because of how the Black Knight reacted.

He just stood there with two thin streaks of blood spraying out of his wound which, Burr and Momo, can obviously see the bone sticking out. Both stood their wide-eyed as they didn't think this would happen.

"Uh... We won, we won!" Momo cheered breaking the silence, "you have to let us pass."

Momo took a step foward relieved and filled with pride knowing that she made the right call on betting the Black Knight, but only for like two seconds before the Black Knight got in front of her.

"What're talking about, I haven't lost," the Black Knight detested taking his sword in his other hand.

"W- WHAT!?" Momo shouted in anger, "you've lost your arm!"

"No I didn't," the Black Knight rebuked

"Then what's that," Momo pointed to the severed arm still laying on the ground.

"tis a flesh wound," he retorted which dumbfounded Momo, "enought talk! ON GUARD!"

The Black Knight lanced towards the two in hopes to- and he lost the other arm.

"There that's both your arms, can we go now?" Momo asked now that the man had been disarmed (I'm sorry).

"Tis, but a scratch," The Black Knight jeered.

"Forget this, c'mon Burr, we'll just go around him," Momo offered.

Seeing that there's realy no use for the bridge because it was actually built on top of a small ditch, so they could've just walked around him, and they did, Burr and Momo, simply walked across the ditch.

"HEY! get back here! I'm still standing!" The man demanded yelling out to our two adventurers, "no one beats the Black Knight! I'm invincible!"

"You're a loon!" Momo shot back, "and we're keeping your sword!"

Having overcome their first hardship and adding a new weapon to their arsenal, the two proceeded south to claim the hilt, to save their friend from the evil witch's clutches.

* * *

A/N: StrikeForce, yes I have heard of the new hero what am I, Patrick Star? who lives under a rock at the bottom of the sea... Still good questions, but right now I want the devs to nerf the minions, note not the pike-men who are a different enemy, the minions, because giving them the power to interrupt you shouldn't be a thing, some people just said to use tactics to go up against them... I don't wanna use tactics for the weakest enemy in the game.

The thing they did change about them was the shield breaking animation which turns the pieces into pike-men shields, like that's what needs to be changed, and so far Shugoki is the only character not fazed by it, or should I say "WAS" because the minions can interrupt him too now... I'm pretty sure that's completely opposite of what the fans been asking


	10. Chapter 10, Meeting New People

X

A/N: StrikeForce, no the statue isn't on a breach map, it's on one of the dominion maps, River Fort, if you go to custom matches, set the map on Valkenheim in the day, go to zone C, and look out to the far left of the lake, that's where you'll find it. The statue is like something out of, Lord of the Rings.

Alright, let's get back to the story.

* * *

Amai gazed upon the armor of the infamous warlord of the Black Stone Legion, Apollyon, laid out on a wooden table, Amai never seen the armor in person, but remember during her visits to the, Warborn hall, she recalled seeing a tapestry. It depicted the cruel and heartless warlord having her armor ripped from her, being cast aside to the cold freezing waters of Velkenheim, and Amai could remember clearly how the tapestry depicted Apollyon's demise.

The bright color of red jumping off the dull background of the fabric hung on the wall, showing how the Vikings ripped open her back as the thick, warm blood poured out of her open ribcage, and finally her lungs being pulled out to hang out in the open. Her body was then strung up suspended by two beams to give the illusion that she's flying.

"So you got out of your cage."

Amai snapped back around and jumped in fear to see, Nil, standing right behind her.

Amai was dragged back to her room by Nil herself as she tightly grabbed, Amai, by her arm, once they made it there, Nil, threw Amai in, but the girl catches herself by grabing onto the table.

"What are doing with Apollyon's armor?" Amai questioned, "Why do you want to resurrect her?"

"What!?" Nil shouted in surprise, "how'd you know that?"

"I read the book you left here," Amai pointed to the spell book still on the table.

"Great, I had to get the one that's a genius," Nil complained, "alright , you figured it out. I'm going to bring her back," she admitted.

"But what's this got to do with me?" Amai wanted to know.

"Because in order for the spell to work, I need someone with a pure heart," Nil explains, and Amai didn't like where this is going, "and who else, but a girl who never laid a bad hand on anything in her entire life."

Amai gasps knowing that it was, her, Nil was talking about as a wide devilish grin.

"So it makes no sense to harm your pretty little head... Yet," Nil coldly told her and left the room with Enogre squeezing himself through the door to watch her.

 _"*gulp*"_ Amai gulped.

* * *

At The Lake

The two finally made it to one of three destinations they set out on their quest, Burr and Momo, stepped out into a gaint opening from the trees, the lake was oddly, round, it was a perfect circle, but there are two strange things about the lake. The body of water was swallowed up by a mysterious mist, and long flat wooden bridge that leads straight into the mist and what, Burr and Momo, can assume will be the cent of the lake, but what lay on the other?

"Well... maybe the hilt is at the center," Momo suggested feeling a bit on edge.

The two stepped onto the bridge and proceeded into the eerie mist where it completely consumed them whole, the bridge was very low, just hovering right above the inactive lake, the water was so still it's as if it were solid ground.

"This lake gives me the creeps," Momo commented becoming frighten.

She changes into fox form and leaps up onto Burr's shoulders, they continued on with the very silent bridge until the two heard what sounded like two people arguing, but couldn't see who it was from the thick mist. As they proceeded forward the voices became louder and louder until the two started to see two figures becoming visible through the fog, one was big and loud, while the other was shorter and calm. Then finally, Burr and Momo, found out the two figures were two grown men, a Highlander (default), and an Aramusha (default).

Two were arguing back and fourth trying settle which direction to go, because the Highlander was so big you couldn't walk around him, he was heading in the opposite direction, Burr and Momo, were going. The Aramusha on the hand was going the same general direction our two heroes were going, but the giant Scotsman wasn't budging.

"Listen here wee man, I'm not going back just to walk across this bridge again, so turn around," the Highlander scolded the Ronin Samuria.

"Please sir, can't we resolve this another way," he asked, but which seemed to agitate the Scotsman.

"Other way!? there is no "other way" it's just a straight line, and I'm pretty sure I made more than halfway," Highlander told him otherwise.

As they argued they both failed to see that two kids were coming up on them.

"Huh? what do you two buggers want? I bet you want me to go back the other way too, well fat chance!" the Highlander shouted.

The Aramusha turned to, Burr and Momo, trying to be patient.

"Don't think you can reason him, it's like talking to a brick wall," he told them.

"Well, we can't go back, we're in a hurry to get to the center of the lake," Momo spoke out.

Hearing her words made the Highlander scoff, "pfft, like why would a bunch of wee little munchkins want to go the center of the lake?" the Highlander asked.

"My friend and I are on a quest to retrieve the hilt piece of a broken sword," Momo explained.

The Highlander's face then went from mad to surprised, his eyes shot wide open, "wait, the hilt piece that lies at the bottom of the lake? it's at this lake?" he asked sounds of excitement can be heard resonating from his voice.

The two young heroes glanced at one another, surprised that this Highlander knows about the sword.

"Uh, yeah, he'd you know?" Momo asked.

"My pa, told me stories about that sword when I was a wee lad, hoping someone would separate that bitch, witch's head from her shoulders one day," Highlander cussed.

"So are you gonna turn around?" the Aramusha asked.

A moment of silence had passed by before the Highlander spoke, "yes, unless... " he answered, but cut away.

"Unless, what?" Momo asked.

"If I can come with ya?" he asked.

The two kids gave out confused looks at the Highlander, "why?" Momo asked once more.

"Because that witch killed my pa and I want payback," the Highlander proclaimed.

Momo looked over to Burr seeing him shake his head, but Momo misinterpreted it, "yes you may," Momo granted and Burr slapped his palm onto his face.

The Highlander cheered for joy, "you will not regret this, I swear," he promised.

"Great, how about you?" Momo asked the Aramusha.

"Oh uh, I only need to get-."

"Of course he'll come," Highlander jumped in, answering the roin for him. Holding him close by his shoulder like they were friends "we will not let you down," the Highlander added while the Aramusha tried to plead out of it.

"Excellent, let's go," Momo said and the group countinued on.

"By the way, my name's, Duncan," the Highlander introduced himself.

"Hi, Duncan, this is Burr, and i'm Momo," she introduced herself and Burr, "what about you? what's your name?" Momo turned towards the Aramusha.

The Ronin Samuria gave out a single hum, "hmm... Kono," he bluntly answers.

"So Kono, how long you've known Ducan?" Momo asked starting up a conversation.

"Ten minutes and we're not friends," Kono bluntly answers.

Momo shifts into a fox and lightl jumps to Duncan's massive shoulders, "so Ducan? why did the witch kill your dad?" Momo asked wanting to get to know the Highlander better.

"That hag sent her many minions down to cause torment on anyone who dares even THINK of slaying her, and my poor pa was one of them," Ducan told. "She sent down Orcs to my home to kill him, but my father was no fairy, he's a Scotsman, even though he fell he took many down with him with his calymore," Duncan continued his story.

"This sword was passed down in my family for generations my dad had it, my grandad had it, my great grandad had it, my aunt Ella had, me cousin Bob, he's mom who also was named Ella, my great great great great grandad Lewis who he won it from a bet at a tavern," Ducan recalled the sword's long histroy.

Momo nodded her little fox head as she listened to Duncan's tell, "that's a very colorful story," she complimented.

"What about you... eh, weren't you a little girl earlier?" Duncan asked confused to why there was a small talking fox on his shoulders.

"She's a Kitsune, a mischievous fox spirit," Kono informed the Highlander.

Duncan gave a big 'oh' now knowing what Momo is, "well then, why do you and your boy love want to slay the witch?" Duncan asked thinking the two are lovers.

Burr turned red as an apple while Momo just giggled, "ufufufu, we're going to save a princess from the witch," she said.

Duncan raised his brows in excitement, "there's a princess need saving? ahhh, this quest just keeps getting better and better," Duncan commented happily.

However when Kono heard the word princess his mind conects it to money, piles of gold as payment just by helping save someone of royalty. He soon starts seeing gold coins raining from his imagination, "you know what, I think it's only for the greater good if we help you on your quest," Kono played out.

"So how do you know this princess? is she from your kingdom?" Duncan asked.

"Oh no, me and Burr came from seperate kingdoms from the princess, actually Burr here is a prince from the north," Momo corrected.

"Really, well it should've been obvious, his armour looks like it was made for him, and that's pretty expensive, so wait, you're alright with your man saving another girl?" Duncan questioned.

"Hahaha, no no, Burr's not my man, I actually belong to the princess," Momo broke it to him.

"Oh, my bad, so wait your the princess' slave?"

"Nah, more like her pet, far as I know she still thinks I'm a regular fox, I was a birthday gift, I was gonna run away when they let me out of the box, but I found out she lives in this giant castle, an army of servants, a literal army, and probably tons of snacks, so I thought, hey maybe this won't be so bad after all."

The party of heroes soon grew from two to four and so they went fourth with their quest, but unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

Up The Mountain

Nil watched out heroes from her castle with a crudely made mirror, she was first completely surprised, and angry not just because the prince and the fox were still alive, but now two warriors have now come along for the ride.

"GODDAMN IT!" Nil shouted in anger, "how are you not dead!?" she questioned the boy's existences, she looks and studies where the party was going, and Nil figured out where they're doing, "he's getting the Lion's mane sword, but they have to get pass Gar first, hehehee."

She chuckled, Nil was talking bout the monster that lived under the lake, legend has it that there's a part of the lake that house a cursed warrior whiched he was turned into monster of some sorts, the discription to what he became was lost to time, and Burr and the rest of the group was going right towards it.

* * *

A/N: I finally got to play as the Black Prior, I didn't have the pass so I had to wait an extra month to play him, yeah hear he's completely OP, but here's the thing... I don't play online with other players, not that I don't want to, but I don't have a pass to play online, unless it's free like Warframe, but no I don't I like playing in solitude. So all the enemies I fight are bots, whitch they don't come across threatening or frightening to me, just super annoying, both WITH and AGAINST my team.

The enemy bots are annoying and relentless despite their lack of creativity like Raider, Jiang Jun, Tiandi, Gladiator, Shaman, and the FUCKING minions, and allied bots are either usless (every assassin character) or a threat... TO ME, especially Raider, Kensi, Valkyrie, Tiandi, and Nuxia. Even though my friendly bots let me down, there is gem in the rough, the Shugoki, that guy always seems to know I need help and the big guy revived me the most.

In the earlier days of the game when the randomization of the bots were actually pretty great, it was always two male and two female warriors, and they were never the same character, but later on as updates went in the bots were now one male and three female warriors and vice versa. Which sucks because I mainly play as a male Warden which meant I never got a Warlord, a Shugoki, a Lawbringer, Jiang Jun, or Shaolin on my team when it happened because if you choose to be either male or female your character is going to be the only one of that gender which limits your options of hero bots and could leave you at disadvantage.

Hell they don't even make them look different anymore, same armor and same color patterns.


	11. Chapter 11, First Boss Fight

X

A/N: For the motive to, why Nil wants to bring back Apollyon? all I can say is this, all will be revealed in time

Oh, and Strikeforce I was thinking about it, because I remember seeing this one boss, but I can't remember where, so I just gonna be creative about.

* * *

Countining on the bridge Burr and marry band of warriors made their way to the center of of the lake, they couldn't tell how far they went because of the thick mist around them, but it feels like they haven't moved at all.

"Hooooooow loooooooong is this bridge?" Momo howled feeling bored.

"Very long, but luckily we only need to go half way, which shouldn't be any further," Duncan told the fox, "and we're here."

The party of warriors stopped coming across a large, round, and open platform, the gang step onto it feeling more free to move about, but the mist was still present. Burr walked forth trying to find anything that could give them a clue. Then he bumped into a small statue.

Burr took a step back rubbing his head and looked up to see a statue of what looked liked a Berserker standing tall and a finger pointing up.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that there's this statue here," Duncan apologized.

"Who's this guy?" Kono asked.

"Don't know, but it looks good as new," Duncan said.

The statue looked to perfectly kept, clean and well edged, it felt smooth to the touch, and despite being in the middle of a misty lake not a trace of moss was on it.

"Do we just swim down it? how deep dose it go?" Momo asked looking over the edge.

"I don't know that either and I'm not sure that's a good idea, something might be swimming around," Duncan warned.

As the other three discuss what they should do, Burr was looking at the statue, it stood on a stone stump that continued down into the water, but Burr noticed that there was a part of the stump that looked like was about to break away, it was a slab. Burr touched it and it felt brittle, he tried moving it with his hands, but the stone was still too strong, so he thought to himself. This is a berserker, what would his Uncle Helvar do? and so Burr figure exactly what his uncle would do.

Burr took a few steps back, then ran as fast as he could, and right up to the last second Burr jumped with his feet first and the stone slab gave way as Burr gave it a strong drop kick. The rest heard the slab crumble and turned to see Burr lying on the ground with bits of stone scrambled about. They helped pick Burr off the ground and they found that the stump the statue was standing on is hollow, something was shining from the stump. Burr reached in feeling it in his hand and saw with delight that the thing he was gripping was the hilt, the pommel pointing upward, Burr pulled it, but something was off the hilt wasn't just sitting there, it was acting like a lever, and Burr just started something.

The statue shook violently, crumbling, and the statue sank down to the lake, Momo and Kono quickly pulled Burr out before it could take his arm off, they watch as the statue disappeared under the waters, and the waves caused by the crumbling stone soon calmed. They all leaned over to see if they could still see the statue or hopefully the iteam they came for, only for an air bubble coming to the surface. I was quiet for a moment, until Burr was snatched by a skinny hand with long fingers and was dragged to the bottom of the lake.

"OH NO! BURR!" Momo screamed after witnessing his friend being dragged down.

She wanted to help, but Duncan stopped her.

"Now, Now, I'm sure it's all part of the boy's plan," Ducan assumed thinking this was a elaborate plan to get the hilt, "I bet he'll jump out of those waters alright, let's just give him moment."

Duncan, Momo and Kono, watched the bubbles popping as they reached the surface waiting for Burr to come up with the hilt in hand. Any moment now... any moment... then the bubbles stopped coming.

"... Oh," Duncan then realized this wasn't some elaborate plan so he drew his sword shouting, "don't worry laddie! I'm coming!" and dives right in.

"Hey! wait for me!" Momo called out jumping in next.

Now it was just Kono all alone above the surface, thinking that everyone might be already dead, and having second thoughts that this might be a waste of time, so he thought this his chance to leave. So he continued forth walking to the other end of the bridge, but stops for some reason, Kono looks back, he gives out a huge sigh before turning back.

"This is real STUPIIIIIIID!..." he yells before diving right in.

It was hard to see, the water was dark, and air bubbles blinded them on the way down, it was like you were being dragged through the waters as it felt like they were going down faster than you normally would. after a while the gang suddenly found themselves in a space where there is no water, like a giant air bubble.

"Oooow!" Momo cried out in pain.

"Oh, I think I landed on something," Duncan groaned, lifting himself off the ground Duncan saw that he landed on a pineapple, "why is there a pineapple under the lake?" he asked scrapping the smashed fruit off his armor.

The area they stood in was incredibly large, the ceiling above them was dome shaped, but the odd thing was that nothing was holding back the water, the dirt they stood on was dry and grey in color having some spots black. When Burr picked himself off he found the hilt again, it was in the sand sticking out from the sand with the pommel giving out a small twinkle, Burr took a steep towards it, but out of nowhere black jagged rocks popped up from the ground around the hilt. The rocks were tall and pointed and rose around the hilt, but as the rocks rose higher the group realized those weren't rocks, but giant teeth.

The skull and lower jaw soon surfaced, showing a grey decaying face, its eye sockets were hollowed and black, lengthy white strands of hair still hanging on to the scalp and chin. As the head rose the hilt fell into the mouth of the monster, giant boned hands then clawed out of the ground slamming his palms on the dirt to pull it shelf out. he pulled out the neck, the shoulders, the chest, but as he got to the midsection he was unable to pull the rest of himself out, so it did the most logical thing... he hacked himself in half.

he reached behind its back pulling out an axe and started chopping away at his own spine just above the waist, once severed the gang saw the stub of the spin stuck out, bits of his innards hung out of the stump of his body the intestines dangling as the monster was using his arms as legs. the thing in question was gigantic his hand was big as Duncan from the bottom of his palm all the way to his finger tips. He wore dulled out, ragged armor of a Berserker (default), the shirt was torn and stained, he only had one shoulder guard on his right shoulder, but his left wrist had a Acamar wrist piece.

This giant abomination was Gar, the cursed warrior.

"Ugh! what the hell is that," Kono scoffed in disgust.

Gar roared out, he stood up on one hand lifting himself high up, he then rose up the other, axe in hand, higher over his head, and swings it down towards them. The everybody jumped out of the way as the blade crashed down into the dirt.

"How are we gonna beat that!?" Momo asked out loud.

Gar ripped the axe out of the ground and swung it sideways towards Burr and Momo, Burr quickly grabs Momo and dropped their backs flat on the ground as the blade just fly over their noise. Momo's heart was racing as she saw that she came close to being sliced by a giant blade.

"Thank you," Momo thanked and Burr replied by patting her on the back before jumping up to help fight Gar.

Gar rests his left wrist on the ground digging his fingers into the dirt, he then flings himself over with his left arm acting like a spring he launched himself towards Kono and Duncan. The two dived backwards avoid being crushed, with the giant head of Gar landing very close to them which Gar tried to eat them. Snapping his teeth at them, Kono and Duncan,

"OH SHIT!" Kono spat out kicking himself away from the Gar's mouth.

Duncan pulls his claymore grabbing it by the blade and smacks Gar in the face as hard as he could.

"Where's the hilt!?" Duncan asked shouting.

Gar had his arms laying down behind Duncan and Kono, preventing them from getting back, Gar snapped at them again, but Duncan stuck his claymore right between his jaws getting it wedged between the teeth. But at that moment the two warriors got a glimps straight into Gar's stomach see the hilt dimly shining from Gar's guts.

"Awwwe you gotta to be shitting me," Kono cursed.

"What!? what is it!?" Momo shouted towards them, "did you find the hilt!?"

"It's in his stomach!" Duncan yelled out.

Momo turned into a fox then than ran behind Gar, jumping onto his back, and pulled the hairs of his scalp making him irritated, Gar rose his hand up trying to swat Momo off his head, but gave Duncan and Kono a chance to escape. Gar quickly catches Momo in his grasps, he spits out Duncan's claymore, he then brought Momo to his face, and roared in anger.

"Hey! say it don't spray it," Momo quipped.

Gar opened his jaws planning to chomp Momo's head off, Momo tried desperately to pry herself out of Gars grasp, but to no avail so Momo braced for the worse until an arrow lodged itself into the hollow eye socket. It seemed to hurt the monster as he screamed in pain, Momo looked over her shoulder to see Burr holding the bow. Gar was loosening his grip so Burr tossed the bow to Kono and then ran towards, Momo shifted into a fox wiggling out of Gar's grip and was now falling through the air, but Burr manages to catch her in his arms, and run from Gar.

"Burr, the hilt is in the monster's belly," Momo told him.

Burr looks back seeing Kono shooting arrows at Gar and Ducan then swung his claymore at the arm Gar was using as support causing the giant to fall, Burr then sets Momo down, took out his sword, and charged at Gar. Kono shot another arrow into Gar's sockets causing the giant to scream, but to everyone's shock as Gar's mouth was wide open Burr leaped right in. The Prince of Valkenhiem has thrown himself into belly of the monster, even Gar was confused to what happened until suddenly Gar started puking onto the ground.

"Ugh!" Momo cried in disgust along with Duncan and Kono.

Gar continued vomiting in an attempt to expel Burr from his belly until finally a blade can be seen from the hanging exposed stomach as it sliced across and Burr jumps out covered in gore. Gar was standing on both hands until he started wobbling around, Burr quickly runs towards the rest of the gang, and Gar crumbled onto the ground now falling apart into dust.

"You did it!" Duncan chanted amazed by the boys courageous actions.

But then the water hovering over them started to cave in.

"Awwwe shi-" Momo was about curse out, but was interrupted when the water came crashing down on them.

It was a period of blinding mayhem as the water swept them away and threw them back to the shores of the lake, the crew dragged themselves out of the water coughing up what they had in their lungs.

"WAIT! where's the hilt!?" Momo shouted.

But Burr held out his hand holding the hilt in his grasp as he laid on a rock as he coughed out the water, when Burr put the hilt away he felt something that was engraved onto the rock. He took a better look at the engraving seeing that it said: He lies Stefán the Berserk may his journey to Valhalla be well.

Burr turns back towards the water and to his surprise he saw a man standing in the misty lake, he stood right on top of the water with his arms crossed, he then gave him the number one sign, Burr gave one back, and the warrior disappeared into the mist. The curse was broken.

Rest In Peace, Stenfán, you beautiful bastard.

* * *

A/N: 1. edge walking every character has one... well except for Shugoki because when I see him walk all I hear is a tuba playing in the back ground when Stewie from family guy followed a bunch a fat guys around.

2\. Would you imagine if For Honor was like a RPG or an MMO game like Skyrim or World of Warcraft because I look at the background of the dominion maps and I think, "man would it be crazy if all that was accessible, just imagine wandering around the giant castle in The Shard, or the palace in Sanctuary Bridge, or the Viking Villiage. Hell about a hud for your faction like Warframe.


	12. Chapter 12, To Slay A Dragon

X

A/N: you know when I saw that Ubi was doing a tribute to Stefán by making a signature for him and the most amazing fact that they gave it away for FREE is very kind... unlike the guys from Middle Earth: Shadow of War when they first handled Forthog Orc-Slayer, it's free now, but you shouldn't use the death of a co-worker to promote your game.

In other words, you ever notice how the characters use the zip-line?... with their bare hands, I was like "oooooooooww!" I can feel the burns on my palms, I grabbed onto slidding ropes before, and it burns. Why couldn't they use their weapons to hold on? why?

* * *

Carefully funneling liquids into a iron bowl Nil was inching closer and closer to her goal.

"Yes... yeeeeesssss, soon the dark side of the force will- wait? what the hell?"

Nil pulls out the script confused with the line presented to her rereading her lines until she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder, she turns around to see a man hunched over in dark robes and he was holding up a script to her.

"Excuse me, but there seems to be a mix up," Darth Sidious explain handing Nil her script.

"Oh, thanks," Nil thanked.

After trading scripts Darth Sidious went back to his universe.

"Alright, where was I? oh right," Nil went back to brewing her potions, steam pouring out of the bowl, "soon my plan will be set in action and none can sta-" * **CRASH!*** "aw, WHAT NOW!"

Nil storms out of her lab when she heard a loud crash coming from down the hall, she came to a door which contained her helpless prisoner, Nil pushed the door hard slamming it to the wall, and came across the sight of Enogre laying on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO!?" Nil shouted in annoyance.

"We're playing Simon says, I tried to get your friend to do a back flip," Amai said sounding innocent.

"You little brat, how many times do I-"

"Ah, not so fast, or I-"

"Or what?" Nil challenged.

"Or I'll harm myself," Amai said confidently, "because you need me alive for whatever it is you are doing."

"Wha- let's not get irrational about this, remember, there's no getting off this mountain," Nil reminded.

The truth is, Amai knows she can't get off the mountain, but she knows one thing that Nil carelessly blurted out that Burr is still alive through the cracked and brittle walls of the castle. So she's secretly trying to stall the witch until Burr arrives and she thought what will Owen and Hana do if they were captured?... be the biggest pain in the ass to their captors.

"I know fully I can't escape, and if I'm gonna die, I might as well have some fun," Amai stated with a smirk, "I request a tea party."

"No. nonono, nonono," Nil disagreed, "you're my prisoner and prisoners can't make demands."

"Fine, I guess I'll jump off the ledge," Amai said walking off.

"Yeah right like you're gonna-" Nil stopped mid-sentence.

Amai stood right on the edge where Burr and Momo were blown out from and then just jumped off.

"NO!" Nil screamed seeing her most important part of her potion threw herself out.

She ran to the edge looking over to where Amai had jumped, but came across the sight of Amai laying her back on a pile of snow on another ledge just right under the hole.

"darn, no matter I'll just jump off this ledge," Amai said like it's no problem.

"No, no, O.K I'll do it," Nil gave in, "ENOGRE! help her throw a tea party."

Enogre rose up doing his mistress' bidding while Nil groaned in annoyance as the girl was becoming a nuisance.

"Carry on forth! we must throw the greatest party the world will never forget!" Amai shouted in determination and Enogre seems to buy in on it, carrying her away in glee.

* * *

Back Down The Mountain

Holding the hilt in his palm everyone in the group stared at the sword piece with a third of accomplishment.

"Now that we have the hilt let's go west for the guard," Momo pointed to the direction they needed to go as Burr stuffed the hilt in his pouch.

"Then what are we waiting for? onward my friends," Duncan shouted confidently full of wonder in his voice.

"Good because the wild life around this lake are very obnoxious," Kono Commented as an alligator surfaced from the lake near a crane.

"Oh what, what, what, oh what, what are you look'n at? what you com'n for me? no no no, I'll just take a backwards knee step in the opposite direction, yeah, you think I'm afraid of you? I slept on your back last night you _*beeeeeeeep*_ "

The band of heroes now travel west to the forest to find the next piece of the sword.

While traveling our heroes passed by a couple of poor villagers and burr couldn't help, but couldn't help to notice the pointed ears they have, so Burr tugs on Duncan's shirt, and when Burr got the Scotsman's attention he flicked towards his ears to ask him.

"Oh, you're wondering about the ears mate?" Duncan figured, "well then they're Elves, except they don't live forever they're like us round ears, but it's pretty rare to see a human here."

As Duncan explained as they walked down the path that this place is unknown to man and the many other races that live here and select other places, like Orcs, Goblins, Gnomes, Giants, Dwarves, and many others, I could tell you, but I don't want to. As they near their destonation they first came across a small village that lay right before the forest.

The forest where the gaurd rested was dark and scorched, but stood taller than anything around dwarfing the village, large amount of smoke rose from the forest the ashes blocking out the sun denying the surrounding area of sun light.

"Wow this place looks like crap," Kono commented.

They walked into the village seeing many of its people wandering about dirty and starving, their clothes covered in soot, and when our marry band of heroes entered the village the residence immediately took notice of the new arrivals as their clear colors stuck out like coal on snow. The residence of the village soon started to gather around them putting the visitors in their line of sight.

"Who are you?" One villager asked.

"Do you have food to spare?" a child from the crowd asked.

"Sorry, much as we like to spare food, we don't have any," Momo said.

"But we're here to claim a guard for a sword, do you know where it is?" Duncan followed up and everyone gasps.

"They're looking for the guard?" they murmured amoungst each other, "the piece which you seek is in the scorched forest within the dragon's den."

"It's in a dragon's den? you're kidding right?" Kono asked.

"no, if you want the guard have to slay the dragon," one man instructed.

"That won't be a problem for us, especially for this boy," Duncan gestured towards Burr, "he Broke Gar's curse and retrieved the hilt."

Once again the village gasps, but now filled with hope.

"Well c'mon we have no time to waste," Momo directed.

"WAIT!" shouted one woman walking up to Burr, "please take this sheild to help in defense of the dragon."

She handed Burr a kite shield, like the classic ones, the one that's round on the top and metal dome in the middle, the shield went up to Burr's chest, he strapped it onto his left arm feeling how nice and light it is.

"We also like you to take this," another villager offered showing the item which made the whole group, but Burr laughed because it looks stupid, but he literally can't say no (and you and I know why).

* * *

Inside The Scorched Forest

Treading deep within the forest the whole band struggled to keep it together as the held in their laughter while Burr was waiting until he was out of sight of the village because he didn't want to offend them to take off their gift to him which was a brightly green minish cap.

"It looks great on you Burr, _*chuckle*_ " Momo spoke stiffly.

"Yeah, great, _*hehe*_ " Duncan snickered.

But after a moment the group just burst into laughter, Burr just takes the cap off his head grinding his teeth furiously.

"Lighten up Burr, it's funny," Duncan said.

The group were told to look for the den's symbols which oddly they are numbers (1726).

"What kind of dragon use numbers?" Kono asked and everyone just shrugged their shoulders .

Until they came across this giant clean and expensive looking house that seem to come from out of nowhere.

"What the? why is there a house in the middle of the Scorched forest?" Momo question but Burr tapped her on the shoulder.

He pointed to a small thin plaque nailed next to door with (1726) on it.

"This is the dragon's den?" Momo spoke out loud.

"Can't be, c'mon let's asked the owner of this house," Duncan said.

They approached the door passing by a mile box that had the name "Cybill Shepherd" on the side, Momo knocks on the door and waited until a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a pink shirt, and purple pants.

"May I help you?" the woman greeted the band.

"Uh... we're here to slay a dragon," Momo stated.

A moment later the woman just spat fire right at our heroes, the group ducks out of the way while Burr just threw the cap that was still in his hand, grabbing hold of the shield. He stood in the way of the flames letting it strike the shield and the cap was torched, then the woman just starts flapping her arms like wings and hovered over the ground while screeching at our heroes. She retreated back into her house and Burr quickly ran after her.

"Go get her Burr!" Duncan shouted.

Burr chased after the dragon into her living room as she flew over her furniture knocking over chairs, lamps, and picture frames as she spite flames from her lips making Burr duck and roll out of the way. Blocking the flames with his shield the Viking Prince tried to swat the dragon with his sword and she fought back by swinging her legs at the boy's head. She manages to knock the shield out of Burr's grip leaving him open to attack, she breaths out flames towards him again, but the boy was too fast ducking out of the way. Burr quickly brought up his sword gripping it up-side down and chucks it towards the dragon nailing her in the belly, she drops to the floor crying in pain as she flapped her arms, Burr runs up to rip the blade out of her belly and sliced her head clean off. The head rolled onto the ground until Duncan stopped it with his foot and grabbed the severed head by the hair.

"Well done, laddie!" Duncan congratulated.

"I found the guard," Kono said out loud, strangley he was using his two swords like tongs to carry the guard.

"Why are you carrying it like that?" Momo asked.

"It was in her panty drawer," Kono said.

* * *

The Village

The villagers soon notice that the smoke from the forest stopped raising and the heroes reappeared from the forest with Duncan holding Burr on his shoulders and Burr held the dragon's head up for all to see.

"People! you are free!" Duncan shouted from the top of his lungs and everyone started cheering for joy holding each other in tight embrace as they watched the sky clear away.


	13. Chapter 13, Split

X

A/N: well, MKDemigod, Burr himself is a reference to Link (mostly WindWaker) to begin with.

\- he's blonde

\- he's trying to save a his friend who is a princess from a malevolent antagonist

\- he's a warrior

\- young

\- and doesn't talk

* * *

Leaving the village Burr held onto the guard before he stuffed it in his pouch with the hilt and the group now heading to retrieve the last piece of the sword, but the only path to the cave starts at the town where Ylva lives.

"Just one more piece and we can go up that mountain to shove that sword up that witch's a-,"

"HEY! watch your mouth," Duncan interrupted Momo.

"Look at the sky," Kono directed his attention above, "for a second it was grey and now it clear."

They soon made it to the town, but something was different, the houses were fixed, shops were busy, and overall the town looks more alive now.

"Look! it's him!" a man shouted.

Soon the town folks gathered around the band of heroes with hope filled smiles, their clothes were clean and well kept now from the dirty clothes they wore previously.

"It's the Prince of Valkenheim, he helped bring this town out of poverty," another shouted for joy and everyone cheered the name of Burr.

"What's going on?" Momo asked.

"I'll tell that, little fox," said a man coming forth from the crowd.

When the man stepped out of the crowd revealing himself to be no other than the first person Burr and Momo met, Glyn.

"After you left to the south the fish started coming back, our nets have been filling none stop, and after two travelers said they crossed paths with you heading east the sun soon shined through, our crops been growing to no end," Glyn expressed with such joy.

The town is prospering, the people now have food to feed their bellies and to trade for goods with others, shops now have business, money to rebuild and clean their homes. Duncan, Kono, and Momo, wanted to take a break, to sit down and eat, the towns people much appreciated the aid they gave just as much so they offered up the food on them as an early thank you. However Burr didn't want to eat there's one last piece left and he doesn't want to waste time, even if he has to go in alone.

Burr heads over to Ylva's hut to give her the hilt and guard for safe keeping, but Momo and Duncan, tried to reason with him to slow down, that he needs to eat, but Burr pressed foward entering Ylva's home.

"So the young prince returns, do you have the pieces?" Ylva asked and Burr takes out the two sword pieces and hands it over to her.

"Burr, please we need to rest," Momo pleaded.

"The fox is right Burr, we can't march on an empty stomach," Duncan said.

"You two stay, but Burr must go on north," Ylva told them.

"What? why?" Momo asked.

"Because the cave isn't an ordinary cave, a spell was cast by the one who hid the blade, it will only let in one person to test their hearts, so Burr must go in alone," Ylva told them.

Soon after Momo and Duncan watch Burr venture on north to claim the third and final piece seeing him disappear over the horizon.

"I hope he gets back safe," Momo said.

"Aye, but for now we rest," Duncan said.

"wait..." Momo stopped the Scotsman, "where's Kono?"

Standing on the dirt road the two looked around to see that Kono was nowhere to be found. Loading up a bag filled with gold coins, the people of the town offered pay to their heroes, Burr, Momo, Duncan declained, but Kono on the other hand took the payment behind the rest of his friends' backs. Kono jumped onto the saddle and tries to rides off, but was cut off by a small fox making the horse skid to a complete stop.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Momo demanded poofing back to her human form.

"I got what I needed I'm outta here," Kono told her.

"What about Burr? to help save the princess? to slay the witch?" Duncan joined in.

"That... was a lie, I did it for the money," Kono admitted.

"So what? you got what you want and you're just gonna leave us?" Momo questioned.

"Yes," Kono answered without hesitation.

He kick his horse and the mount bolted down the road.

"FINE! RUN AWAY YOU COWARD! WHO NEEDS YA!?" Duncan roared in anger kicking the dirt into the wind as Kono flat out left.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

Sitting at a table in a tavern Momo and Duncan finished their meals forgetting Kono, but still needed to pass the time til Burr gets back.

"Hey, Duncan, you seem to know a lot about the witch, can you tell me why is she evil?" Momo asked.

"Ah, it's because long ago before she became a witch, Vikings raiders pillaged her home, and killed her whole family, so what she dose is more out revenge on those who destroyed her life. She vowed to kill all the Vikings in the land every man, woman, and child are dead," Duncan explained.

"But how did she became a witch?"

"After the Vikings burned down her home the raiding party took her as a slave, after they brought her back horrible deeds were done to her most notably an encounter with a snake that bit her neck with its poisons fangs. She survives, but some believe that bit was her making a deal with the devil, to do unto her captors, after that there was only one person left to tell the tale."

"Wow, that seems frightening," Momo commented.

"Yes... yes it does," Duncan agreed, "but let's not let a story scare us, c'mon let's check around the shops, there's boat shop, smith shops, clothes shops, candle chops, you there what things you sell at your shop?" Duncan asked a passing shop owner.

"Oh, I just sell propane and propane accessories sir," the man answered and went along his day.

"What's propane?" Momo asked.

"No idea," Duncan said.

* * *

Watching Burr on his way north through a crow's eye, and seeing him still alive infuriated Nil.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" she yelled in anger, "Gar couldn't kill him, the dragon couldn't kill him, WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE TO KILL THIS STUPID BOY!? HE'S JUST A BOY!"

As Nil threw a fit she came to the realization that Burr is actually alone this time with no help what so ever so she calls to one of her servants.

"YOU!" she points to a passing minion who was a scrawny orc, "I want to launch an attack on a boy that'll ruin my whole plan."

"What do you wish me to do ma'am?" the orc asked.

"I want you to round up every visous killers you can find, take this down" Nil started and the orc looked for something to write on, "I want cut-throat, murderers, bounty hunters, mugs, pugs, thugs, nitwits, half-wits, dimwits, vipers, snipers, muggers, buggerers, ass-kickers, shit-kickers, and mercenaries!"

"Can you repeat that?" the orc ask politely just getting out a note pad and pen right when Nil finished.

But Nil kicked him out.

* * *

A/N: you know if you take the Arcturus helmet from the Warden, the Tical chest plate from the Lawbringer, and shoulders from Black Prior, add in a kite shield from Black Prior, then flail from the Conqueror, and you got the knight from the early concepts of For Honor.


	14. Chapter 14, Dark Descent

X

A/N: let me tell you a short story of one of my dominion matches.

I was playing as Shugoki on the temple map, when the match started I quickly ran my fat-ass over to zone-C, when I get there I see one of the enemy team standing right on the edge and he hasn't notice me so I decided to use the charge move to knock him in. I knocked him in the water, but the most bullshit thing happens... I run straight into the water, I am not joking.

I ran into that lake like Tom the cat when he tried to run over Jerry with a toy train only for an anvil to drop in front of him and Tom going straight down into the hole with that stupid grin on his face. It was so stupid.

* * *

Trekking up north Burr feels his belly growling with hunger, paying no mind to it as he headed north, Burr thought of what Ylva meant when she said that the cave will test him? what did he have to do? many questions Burr wanted to know the answers to, but there will be no time to think as someone was lurking up to Burr behind the bushes three goblins heard about the prize the Witch up the Mountain put on the prince's head.

"There he is," the first goblin pointed to Burr who was out in the open.

"How're we gonna this?" the second goblin asked.

"Let's just rush 'em, there's three of us and one of him," the third one said getting rowdy.

"Alright we'll do it on the count of three, but we gotta be really quick," the first one informed the carefully.

Daggers at the ready the three crept up on the young warrior thinking they have the drop on him, but right when the goblin was about to count down the third goblin got too excited and prematurely leaps towards Burr, but in a twist Burr ducks letting the eager goblin fly over his head, he reaches for his sword as the second goblin tries to charge him only for Burr to spin around slicing the goblin across his body. Taking care of the second goblin Burr takes the kite shield in his hand dodging the third goblin again by easily stepping aside letting him stumble pass, the goblin turns back around and attempts to stab Burr, but yet again Burr shows he's the better fighter.

He steps back from the goblin's thrust making the goblin dip low and Burr kicks the dagger out of the goblin's grasps in a desperate attempt the goblin throws a punch at Burr only for his first strike to be blocked by Burr's shield. The goblin tried again throwing a second punch and third and a fourth, his knuckles banging against the tough exterior of the shield scrapping his grey sickly skin. The goblin punched the shield again Burr steps to the side causing the goblin to stumble so he swung his arm towards Burr only for Burr to duck under.

The goblin accidentally losses his footing as he swung his whole body when swinging his whole arm the result he threw his body onto Burr's shield and Burr driving his blade into the goblins collar. The sword easily pierce through the goblin going far enough for the end of the blade to come out of the back the shoulders.

Burr shoves the dead goblin off his shield and the blade slide out of the goblin with ease, Burr turns to see the last goblin now running away after he saw his two friends been easily dealt with. Burr puts back his sword and shield and pulled out his bow, he readied an arrow onto the string pulling it back as he took aim he thought back to an old Viking saying his father told "don't bother running. You'll only die tired" those are the words his father said and Burr let go of the string. The goblin died cowardly. Walking over to retrieve the arrow, Burr pulled it out of the dead goblin's back, and continued on with his travel, however Burr was once again confronted by another warrior that heard of the bounty.

It was an uruk, standing about seven feet tall, he had bluish skin, but the strangest thing bout the uruk was how he was dress looking like one of the many bards Burr seen in Ashfeld and a lute fitted with spikes on one side and a blade on the other.

"What's more fun than killing, when two warriors are willing," he sang.

He sprinted towards Burr gripping the lute by its neck and striking down at the prince, Burr was quick bringing up his sword blocking the uruk's battle lute, their blades clashing against one another. Burr stood his ground against the singing uruk seeing how easily the bard towered over him, a grin could be seen on the uruk's face as he took joy by partaking in a fight with the prince. The uruk bard swung his lute sideways hoping to slice Burr's head clean off, but only if Burr stood a little taller the uruk could separated the boy's head from his shoulders, but ducked under him.

Burr swung his blade at the uruk to hit him in the back, but the uruk was more skilled than others, he blocked Burr's swing catching the blade with his, and the bard tripped him. Burr landed flat on his back as the uruk bard sweeped him off his feet.

"Time to dieeeeee..." the bard sang lifting his lute high.

As the bard was about to finish off Burr by slamming down his lute, Burr did the same to the uruk by swiping at his feets, the uruk falls on his back with a loud thud landing next to Burr, close enough for Burr to slam the pommel of his sword onto the uruk's belly, chest, and face. Burr got up with the uruk only capable to get up on one knee as the bard coughed blood when he strucked in the face, Burr stood over him with sword ready and the bard knew he was screwed.

"My final song is rather long, it's time for me to take a bow, on second thought, just do it now," the uruk sang.

Burr swung down his blade to cleave it down into the bard's shoulder, but in a final attempt to deny his fate the bard raised his lute blocking the killing blow, but this did nothing. Even though he blocked the first blow Burr just used his other hand to simply move the hand carrying the lute out of the way and thrusts his sword right in the collar of the uruk. Pushing the sword forward forcing the bard down to the ground, the uruk was still kicking as he held onto the blade that was lodged in him, but Burr takes off his shield holding it over his head, and started banging it against the pommel hammering the sword further until finally the blade made contact with the soil.

Burr calms down taking deep breaths that expanded his chest, he then grabs his sword and with some assistance from his shield he pulls his sword out of the dead bard. He turns back towards the path to the cave, but to his inconvenience finds a line of warriors patiently waiting for their turn to fight Burr making Burr's eyes twitch a bit.

* * *

Hours Later

Burr cut and slashed his way through, thrusting and piercing the warriors sent to stop him to retrieve the blade, and save his friend. He killed bandits, bounty hunters, mercs, goblins, orcs, pirates, marauders, ninjas, a bunny samurai? (Burr shield punches the bunny in his face) a stormtrooper? (Burr simple throws a pebble) oh god not a unicorn! (shoots it with his arrows). Oh god Burr's gone mad he's killing everybody in sight, oh the humanity! be glad you're not seeing this, he's delusional from lack of food and water he's not thinking straight.

Bashed against one minion, but when the foe fell to the ground he was holding onto the shield, holding it over his face, and Burr stompping right on top of it smashing the minion's head. A ninja lost her weapons so she tried to punch at Burr, but blocked all her punches with his shield taking a step back, and finally thusting the tip of his sword into the ninja's neck.

A bandit tried to catch Burr from behind however Burr saw him coming so he thusts his sword into his neck with the blade making contact with the neck, the bandit wraps his fingers around the blade, as Burr twisted his grip on the hilt until he heard a loud snap, and Burr threw the corpse down to the ground.

With another goblin Burr planted his shield into the ground grabbing hold of the goblin's head bashing it into the top of the shield, burr steps to the side gripping his sword tightly, and slicing the goblin's head off. After cutting down many of the men and women Nil sent out to kill him Burr finally made it to the entrance of the cave standing in front of the entrance breathing rapidly and drenched in blood.

The cave seems to raise out of the ground, the dark solid stone that covered the entirety of the cave, it was so quiet only the sound of the wind whistling by, Burr stood there preparing for what's inside. The boy took his first steps into the dark cave, it was hard to see with only the light coming from a few holes up in the ceiling, while Burr delve deeper into the cave the entrance shrank in the distance behind him until it vanished from his sights.

Going down into a tunnel Burr's nose was assaulted by a horrid smell, like rotted breath of an old man's teeth becoming yellow, hollowed, and black, going deeper the smell became more and more stronger so Burr had to take small sips of air to ignore the stench. Burr couldn't tell where the smell was coming from as the stench consumed him, but to what happen from out of nowhere was a sound, a loud noise sounding like thunder booming. The loud sound was so deafening which made Burr cover his ears, but for some odd reason the smell gotten worse.

Looking down Burr found the ground covered to what looked liked brown hair, there was so much that Burr's boots made an impression on the ground, until Burr found a foot print that was giant compared to his. The print showed big round toes in the ground and Burr from his experience from hunting deer, wolves, and even bears, he could tell that the print is still fresh. He followed the trail and when he came to the end he found out that loud thundering sound was... it was a fart because laying down on the ground laid two cave trolls.

There were two of them, both bigger than an average fully grown man, covered in thick brown hair except for their hands, feet, and face, the troll had round belly, their arms were longer than their stubby legs, and their noses were big and round good enough to smell the blood of a Christian man which made Burr glad he wasn't one. The trolls were fast asleep scratching their back as they tossed their bodies to the side, Burr carefully guided himself passed the sleeping trolls seeing that the only way deeper down was passed them.

If it weren't for their shedding fur the ground would've been a lot louder, but thankfully the mounding hair made the ground very soft, making it half way one of trolls swung his arms down in front of Burr cutting him off, but the troll swung his arm too hard making him wench at the pain and cracking his eyes open which in turn spotted Burr. The troll barked and growled at Burr so in an attempt to silence the troll Burr drove his sword into the troll's neck, but making the troll scream in pain waking the other troll. The troll Burr stabbed was fatally deep in the monster's neck blood pouring out like a stream, in a quick motion the troll got up stumbling around the room and unfortunately with Burr's sword still lodged in his throat.

The dying troll was soon fadding away from life, slowly coming to a stop, and falls flat on the ground face first on top of Burr's sword. The second was now wide awake seeing both Burr and his dead friend the troll roared at Burr showing his square teeth, leaving his shield on his left arm taking out his bow. Burr shoots at the troll aiming for the eyes, but the troll raises his arm letting the the arrow hit his wrist instead, the troll then charges at Burr quickly and swung his fist smashing against the shield breaking it to pieces and sends Burr flying.

The troll sends Burr slamming against the wall, looking to his arm the shield was wreaked just like his old one along with the bow, Burr was now defenseless. With no weapon the troll now has Burr corned and just in time because he was starting to get hungry, Burr crawled back until suddenly a flash of light grazed the troll harming him greatly. Burr looks over to his side to see one source of sunlight streaming down into the cave from a hole in the ceiling and he remembered the time when he was very young his father told him the tales of trolls and their greatest weakness was sunlight.

Looking to his arm were the shield used to be Burr saw the metal dome of the shield was still clinging onto his arm so Burr quickly brought it over to the light reflecting the sun's rays right towards the troll. The monster screams out in pain trying to shield himself from the light, but slowly his whole body turned to stone. Burr could not believe how close again he came to dying, he take the metal dome off and tosses it aside, he then goes up to the troll he killed first to retrieve his sword, but was hopeless as the dead troll was too heavy to roll over. Still undeterred from his quest Burr just dusted himself off and moved on.

Burr climbed over a pile of rocks and climbed down a drop, Burr wiped off the sweat from his forehead becoming more worked from the descent, until Burr came across to what was a door. It came to a complete surprise when Burr saw the door in front of him, the wooded surface, and the iron straps to hold it together. Burr can feel the sweat rolling off the side of his head, and his heart racing for the cave was going to test his heart, it was all silent Burr could only hear his own heart pounding away like a drum, he slowly approached the door, he grabs the handle, and enters into the other side.

To Burr's confusion Burr found himself in a familiar place, his room, he was back home the sun was shining through his window that was next to his bed, and the bed... Burr was so tired, It looked so inviting to see his bed. He walks over to his bed running his hands over the pelt blankets he always slept in, so warm, so soft. Maybe a quick nap. Burr climbs onto his bed once he laid his back onto the mattress he was in total bliss slowly drifting away, all the pain in his body seems to lift away. A moment later Amai soon climbs onto the bed with Burr, the boy didn't question it feeling too good, he was home and Amai was safe with him.

"Thank you for saving me Burr" Amai thanked him as she lies next to him.

She then flips over onto Burr, climbing onto him with her face just right above his, but right when Amai's lips slowly came close to his, Burr notice something was wrong. Amai's eyes, they weren't her's, Amai's eyes were brown, but they were glowing purple right now, meaning this girl is an imposter so Burr tried to throw her off him, but saddly the imposter was too quick.

She grabs hold of Burr's head trying to pry his mouth open, Burr tried to get her off, but the girl wasn't going anywhere, giggling at Burr's attempt to get her off the imposter soon manages to get Burr's mouth open and did the most disgusting thing. White mysterious fluids spoutted out of her mouth and was pouring it into Burr's, the fluids were white as milk and felt like water, the taste was indescribable, but felt himself lightheaded. Burr soon started to see double, the room was spinning, he limbs feel weak as now fell into unconsciousness.

It was black the boy couldn't see a thing in front of him, not even his own hands, but soon a light came forth, and Burr saw something that horrified him.

He saw himself his face splattered with blood, his eyes were filled with rage and hatred, but that's not what has Burr so scared, in the arms of his enraged self was Amai laying lifeless in his arms and sword driven into her heart. The sword was the Lion's mane. The vision of the scene soon was engulfed in darkness and Burr was now seeing a next one, this time he saw the castle of the Iron Legion in ruins, the whole place set ablaze as the dead littered the ground. Then Next Burr saw himself sitting on the throne looking over the land he now killed watching the whole world burn.

Burr was now becoming overwhelmed with fear and sorrow, he crumbles to his knees, tears now trickling from his eyes, he didn't want to see what he was being shown, the vision showing him becoming a monster. He wanted it to stop, he wanted ALL to stop, he doesn't want this to happen. Burr soon balled up on the ground crying in fear to what may come, will he become the monster?

A voice was heard, calming and soothing Burr looked up to see something that gave him reassurance, his father.

"There there now, there's no need to be afraid son," Raider told his son, but not Burr, Burr.

Raider was talking to a younger Burr hiding under the bed, outside the window Burr saw it was raining and Burr remembered, this was night the thunder storm scared him. The loud boom was heard all around making the young Burr cry in fear.

"Now now it's only thunder," Raider said getting his son into his arms, "Look, there's now reason to be afraid Burr- * ** _BOOM!_** * the thunder means that Thor is just banging his hammer, Mjolnir- * _ **BOOM!**_ *,"

Burr watched as his father held onto him seeing the clouds flash brightly every time the thunder roared, making it a little less frightening each time.

"As long I'm here Burr, thunder should never hurt you," Raider promised his son and a bright light engulfed everything.

Burr couldn't see a thing the light was blinding so Burr held his hands in front of his eyes until the light dimmed down until Burr saw that there was a man standing before him. The man looked to be very old, his face was wrinkled and pale, his beard was long and white, the clothes he wore is mostly gold in color, and he was blind.

"You have come a long way to claimed the finally piece haven't you?" the man said, "but how much are you willing to give up? sure the girl that you love is what drives you, but it is not the only force moving you forward. A strong sense of anger drives you on this quest as well, you may have two working eyes, but I see more that you, you have unkowingly blinded yourself. I will not give the blade or the thing you fear most will come to reality, so tell me how much are willing to give up, will you forfeit you own humanity to slay the witch?"

Burr was still kneeing on the ground taking in the things he was made to witness believing the old man to be right.

"There is only one way you can take this sword," the old man said and presented Burr with a knife, "are you willing to make the sacrifice? to see more than you can possibly imagine? to attain the sight of wisdom?"

Burr knew exactly what the old man was talking about because this is how Odin attain his sight by cutting out his own eye. Burr took the knife holding it tight in his hands, he took deep breaths, and then did what needed to be done. He didn't cry, he didn't wench, he didn't even flinched as he drove the blade into his left eye socket, one or two drops of blood leaked out rolling passed his cheeks, the pain was so unbearable, but did was finally done.

Burr has gouged out his own eye, he dropped the knife letting the blood stained blade hit the ground, and his eye was picked off the ground by the old man.

"You proved yourself worthy," he said and Burr was engulfed by the light once more.

A strong breeze was felt blowing by, the sound of birds chirping in the air, Burr opened his eye, and found himself out of the cave, he was lying his back on top of grass, flowers were all around him. Burr picked himself up looked to see he was behind the entrance of the cave and saw the blade lying right beside him. He now has the last piece, Burr takes a rag out of his pouch wrapping over his now missing left eye, he then picks up the blade, and starts heading back to town.


	15. Chapter 15, To Battle

X

A/N: let me tell you another story of one of my blunders, I was playing another dominion match on the map "Sentinel" I always love using the ballista on that map, that is until the update came when the bot can now shoot you back came. It was like revenge for them, but in one match I was trying to get this one guy and you wouldn't believe what happen. I got three guys with one shot, TRIPLE KILL... granted two of them were my guys.

* * *

Back up the mountain Nil was coming close to her goal once again to wipe the land of Vikings.

"Almost there, just a little more," she told herself as she carefully added the necessary measurements for her spell...

That is until one of her minions crashed through the door and splatted against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Nil yelled out in shock, she leaves the room to find his minions making a mess of the place, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"We're playing a game," Amai said instantly, pointing to what looked liked a ballista, "we're trying to knock down all the barrel in the room, so far we gotten... three."

"Are you kidding me right now!?" Nil demanded i growing anger.

"Boss, we have a problem," one of the minions called to his mistress.

"Not now I can you see I'm very close to-"

"But boss it's urgent, the boy got the last piece," the minion informed Nil of the bad news.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Nil roared out of pure anger, "HE STILL ALIVE AFTER I SEND A SMALL ARMY TO KILL HIM!?" and her minion replied with a nervous nod.

"HA, you can't stop him, my best friend will climb back up this mountain to give you a good kick in th- aa- uuuuuhh."

While Amai was telling the witch off, Nil threw sleeping sand in her face putting Amai in a deep sleep.

"This changes nothing, get her ready, the time is nearing," Nil ordered her minions.

They all stopped what they were doing and started setting Nil's plan into action caring Amai off for the spell as the feathered crown Burr made for her fell off, landing on the ground, and got stepped on.

* * *

The Town

In Ylva's hut Momo, Duncan, and Ylva waited patiently for Burr's return.

"What's taking him? Burr should be back by now," Momo said out loud.

"Don't worry, the boy will back," Duncan reassured.

"He's right litte foxy, Burr's way too stubborn to let anything slow him down," Ylva added pour a white powder that looked like flower onto a table.

"What's that?" Momo pointed to the powder.

"It's... a special magical powder, that allows me unbelievable stamina," Ylva told them.

"Does this powder have a name?" Duncan followed up.

"Angel Dust," Ylva quickly answers.

"The prince has returned! the prince has returned!" a man shouted from the top of his lungs for all to hear.

The three rushed to their feet and ran outside with a crowd gathering around to see Burr's return, they looked over to the horizon to see a small figure walking closer to them.

"Is it him? I can't see," Momo said trying to jump up for a better look.

"Hang on," Duncan said hoisting Momo up to his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's him, Burr's back, and he has the blade," Momo said after seeing the shining blade from afar and everybody cheered.

Momo jumped off of Duncan's shoulders and the two ran up to met him, they were filled with optimism and hope, but as soon they got closer the two friends were shocked to see that Burr was tired, beaten, wonded, and missing an eye. While Duncan and Momo stood their in silent trying to think of what the boy had to go through, Burr stood their holding the blade in his hands shooting a smile towards them, just happy to see them again.

* * *

Ylva's Hut

Inside Burr was patched up and eating for the first time since he woke up in Glyn's house, actually Gyln and Betha came by serving the Burr the soup once more albeit with better quality ingredients.

"You are the craziest boy I've every seen," Betha commented serving Burr his food, while the boy himself just chuckled, "when's the last time you ate?" Betha asked, but darted his only eye around the room, "you didn't eat since you left the house did ya?"

"Now now Betha I'm pretty sure the boy learned his lesson," Glyn calmed his daughter down.

"Guys, you wanna come look at this," Momo called out to everyone while she was looking out the window.

Everybody focused their attention outside seeing a storm forming up the mountain.

"It's the witch! she's nearing her goal," Duncan exclaimed.

"We must rebuild the sword, quickly!" Ylva shouted picking up a SLEDGE hammer and starting a fire.

Ylva was hard at work like her life depended on it putting the pieces together as fast as she could as everyone else watched.

"It's almost finished, it just needs the last touch to kill the witch for good," Ylva said wiping the sweat off her head.

"Like what?" Momo asked.

And HE came, a man, a man so remarkable and badass that everyone in Ylva's hut couldn't believe that man is standing right before them.

"Chuck Norris!" Duncan exclaimed and fainted from excitement as he laid eyes on the legend.

Chuck Norris entered the hut and walked over to the sword, he knelt down closer to the sword, and from his beard emerged his third fist holding the one and only "Chuck Norris Stamp Of Approval" making everyone gasps in disbelief.

"I thought the stamp was a myth," Momo said out loud.

Chuck stamped the sword and left the hut never to be seen again for not even god knows how long.

"That was awesome," Momo commented.

"It's ready," Ylva proclaimed, "here Burr take this sword and save your friend."

Burr takes up the sword in his hand, this sword was much bigger than any of the others he held previously needing both hands to wield it, he holds it above his head and from out of nowhere lighting shot out from the sword.

"He has the power," Ylva whispered at the badassery she witness.

"Then what are we still standing around for?" Duncan started, "let's get up that mountain!"

Burr, Momo, and Duncan ran out heading straight for the docks to commandeer a boat, Ylva watched as the three left feeling confident in their ability to save not just the princess, but the whole land.


	16. Chapter 16, All Things Must End

X

A/N:

1\. I've counted the reviews, MKDemigod, you have 14, StrikeForce you have 6, I'm not complaining it's just... wow

2\. StrikeFroce, first Chuck Norris turn me down he said it's too easy, and second that still counts as a triple kill.

* * *

Our heroes have made passed the river, they left the boat on the shore as now they are making their way up the mountain, the storm became stronger blowing snow from all sides. Momo was in her fox form as she leapt through the snow, Duncan easily trudged his boots through, as Burr was out in front of everyone else, he feels more refreshed than before. Even though the weapon was a long sword, but compared to Burr it was like a claymore, so he held onto the sword like Duncan hefting it onto his shoulders as he marches on.

"We must be drawing near, this storm is getting stronger," Duncan shouted over the harsh wind.

They soon made it to Nil's castle, but instead of charging in they hid behind a giant rock from a good distance away from the castle seeing that the fortress was crawling with orcs guarding the entrance. They used the same way Burr and Momo got in the castle the first time, by a fallen pine leaning against the castle. Momo quietly leapt through the window after seeing that no one was in sight Burr and Duncan followed in behind her. Burr easily climbs through the window with the sword strapped to his back while Duncan needed a little assistance. Burr and Momo grabbed a hand and started pulling with all their with all they had to get the giant Scotsman out of the window.

"C'mon put ya backs into it," Duncan told them both.

"Your butt is too fat for the window," Momo retorted.

But as they were distracted by helping Duncan through the window orcs all around surrounded them with spears.

"Awwwwe..."

* * *

"Shit!" Duncan finished.

"I can't believe you kept that up until they tied us up," Momo commented.

They were being taken to a room down the corriod and that is when they saw a sleeping Amai being carried away on a flat board, Amai had a thick blanket placed on top of her as she was stripped from her clothes. Burr tried to get to her, but the orcs simply stopped him, and threw him and his friends in their cell which was the same room Amai was in.

"So you managed to crawl your way back into my castle like the little rat you are," said Nil as she entered the room, with a overconfident tone in her voice as leans closer to them, but Burr senses something, seeing that the witch was hidding something, "I will have my revenage on all who made my life a living hell, and starting with Ashfeld."

"You're a monster!" Momo shouted in anger.

"And it feels lovely to be one," Nil retorted getting closer to Burr, "and there's nothing you can-" ***BAM!***

Before Nil could finish taunting our heroes Burr slams his head right between Nil's eyes knocking her down to the ground and her hood being blown back revealing her face, which shocked Burr because she has seen that face before. He saw all over the tapestries of his home, the face of Apollyon.

"Wait aren't you suppose to be dead?" Duncan question in confusion.

"Now you know," Nil said pulling her hood back on, "but I am not Apollyon, I am her twin sister-," **[PLOT TWIST!]** Nil told them making them all gasps, "we just children when the Vikings came murdering my family and taking me away from my home, when I heard my sister was still alive I sold my soul to be reunited with her. But when I got to Ashfeld I saw my sister humiliated and handed over to her death by that Warden I swore to carry my sister's dream to rid this world of weak traitorous cowards, THEY WILL ALL FEEL MY SISTER'S WRATH!"

She then turns towards an orc that was carrying Burr's sword, she takes from his hand, walks over to the giant hole, and throws it out.

"You couldn't stop me anyway boy," Nil sneered and storms off with a couple orcs staying behind to guard their prisoners.

"Is this it? is this how it ends?" Momo question looking defeated.

"No, we can't give up, we've come too far to stop now," Duncan rejected Momo's question.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PINK SKIN!" one of the orcs yelled.

"Let's face it Duncan, we lost, we let everyone down," Momo said saddly.

"We can't lose hope lassie, as long we believe there's always hope."

"The swords gone, what hope is there?" Momo cried out, but turns to see Burr hanging his head although she notice he had a smile on his face.

Out of the corner of her eye Momo saw a tiny twinkle coming from the hole where the sword was cast away, slowly Momo saw the pommel of the sword rise from below wondering if the sword was flying back up. When the sword kept rising up the three notice that a coned shaped hat has risen revealing to be Kono climbing up. The gang wanted to shout for joy, but Kono singled them to be quiet, he whistles catching the attention of one of the orcs, when he went to investigate the orc knelt over the edge to have a better look until Kono quickly yanked him off the edge throwing him down the mountain.

The second orc was caught off guard as his friend was thrown out, Kono leaps up from the hole pulling out one of his swords and throws it to the second orc before he could sound the alarm.

"Kono!" Momo and Duncan cheered.

"You came back," Duncan noted the obvious.

"What made you change your mind?" Momo asked as Kono freed them from their chains.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart," Kono plainly answered handing Burr the sword, "let's go save a princess."

Our heroes burst through the door orcs immediately know that their prisoners were free, the first three orcs down the halls, but were with a small fox running under between the middle orc's legs confusing, when they turned back to face the heroes, the middle orc was sliced in the gut by Burr sliding under the orc with the sword pointing straight up. The orc collapses like a tree falling forward, the other two chargee at the others, the first orc attacking Kono as he swung down his blade, but Kono blocks the swing, Kono kicks him in the head sending him bump into the wall, and Kono chops the orc's head off.

Duncan swings his claymore down on the last one, but the orc stepped out of the way sing his blade to the side however Duncan rose his blade to block his attack and punched the orc in the face. The orc retaliated by kicking one of Duncan's legs making him drop to one knee, and swing his blade again, Duncan blocked it catching the blade with his guard, grabbing hold of the orc's weapon, then Burr came from behind, and thrusted the blade into the orc's back. The four ran forth seeing a big door being guarded by a number of orcs, Kono made the first move throwing his sword at one and charges at the second slicing it across the gut, and retrieving his sword pulling it out of the first orc's chest.

Duncan sweeps his sword in the crowd cleaving everyone, slicing the legs, heads, and arms of every orc, he skewers one orc in the chest then heaves him over his head catapults him into a hoard of orcs coming in the way they came in. So while they were down Duncan threw pne of his fire bombs blocking off anymore orcs trying to get in.

Momo on the other hand just ran in circles around the orcs like it was a track race bouncing off them to get them to hit each other, she hops from there head to another only to have the orc get their skulls cracked in by their friends.

Burr parrys an attacking orc throwing of his balance, he then kicks behind the orc's knee making him kneel, and then sliced the orc's head clean off his shoulders. Another orc charges at Burr, but the boy trips him over, when the orc was his back Burr grabs the sword upside down using the pommels on the guard to hammer the orc's head in, a third orc came at Burr next so Burr kept using the sword's guard to bash the orc in his knee hooking on to him, making him fall on his back, and Burr then flips the sword back thrusting it into the orc's chest.

With the last of the orcs (for now) delt with our heores pushed the door wide open, seeing Nil stand between two stone beds one with Apollyon's armor and the other laid a still unconscious Amai.

"Ugh! you can't stop my sister's dream!" Nil roared out to them.

She hits a lever next to her and the part of the floor she and the two beds were on was a lift with chains bringing them up the tallest tower in Nil's castle. Burr runs forward planning to hitch a ride up top, Enogre cuts off Burr from the rest of his friends, standing between the prince and the other three Momo grabs a broken brick and chucks it at the cyclops, Kono and Duncan did the same grabbing Enogre's attention.

"GO!" Kono shouted.

"GO Burr! save your friend, will take care of Ugly here," Duncan told him.

Burr hesitates, but did what they said, he runs up to the chains putting the sword on his back to grab hold of the chains, even though the chain was pulling him up Burr kept climbing, but quietly wanting to sneak up on the witch. When the lift was about to hit the top Burr get on the platform hidding behind the bed Amai is on, Burr has the chance to end it, he has to be quick, he swiftly jumps up over the bed, but Nil was too vigilant, and already knew Burr was there. She blasts Burr back sending him crashing to a wall almost knocking Burr out, but Burr still clings on.

"I told already you can't stop what's to come," Nil stated.

* * *

Below The Tower

Enogre smashes his fist down like a mallet cracking the ground in his attempt to crush the three, Momo hopped on his fist taunting the one eyed giant.

"Woo hoo! try to get me," she taunted.

Enogre raises his other fist slamming trying to smash Momo, but ends up smashing his own fist that Momo was standing on when she quickly turns to a fox and jumps out of the way. Momo runs up the cyclops' arm, Enogre rose his hand to swat the fox of like a fly, but Momo plan was distraction, while Enogre was busy with Momo, Duncan and Kono shanked the cyclops in his heel letting out much blood.

Enogre falls down on his face and Kono and Duncan starting attacking while he's down, but the cyclops catches Kono, and swats Duncan away getting back up on his hooves.

* * *

Back Up The Tower

Nil place a stone bowl filled with clear liquid placing it near Amai, she then pulls out a small knife taking on of Amai's hands slicing it across her palm, blood then slowly started to seep through running down her fingers until finally Amai's blood dripped imto the bowl. Once the two liquids merged the substance in the bowel immediately started to change into bright blue that glowed and immets steam, Nil picks the bowl up and hovers it over Apollyon's armor, and pours it over.

The weather started to become darker, the sound of thunder echoing through out the air as flashes of light went on in the background, Burr witness the soul of his best friend leave her body, and flies over to Apollyon's armor. Amai's soul merged with the armor filling it as if a person was in it, the armor was soon starting to move on its own standing taller than anyone (except Duncan) that Burr knew. Burr got back up using the sword to hold onto.

"The ritual just needs one more thing," Nil said out loud over the thunder, "the soul needs a vessel, and my sister and I will never be apart, HAHA HAHA HAAAA!"

Nil merged herself with Apollyon's armor and Amai's soul, all three becoming one, and the giant warrior that tried to plunge the world into war now stands before Burr. A sword then appears in the resurrected warrior's hand now ready to cut down the boy, Burr stood tall not letting fear shake him even with one eye Burr still knew there is a way, he ready his sword, and charged.

* * *

Below The Tower

Kono stabbed at the cyclops' fingers making the monster drop him, Momo jumps up Enogre's back running passed his head, and dropping a big rock on his head, Kono attacks the monster, but Enogre just catches the samurai again lifting him high. Duncan hets back up seeing that he's too far to he grabs his claymore on the edge of its hilt and started swinging when he was fast enough Duncan lets his sword fly through the air landing right in the cyclops ribs, but wasn't enough.

"Momo!" Duncan calls to her, "take this."

Duncan tosses a fire bomb towards her, Momo shifts back catching the bomb in her hands.

"You can get the closest," Duncan told her.

Momo charges towards the cyclops shifting back into a fox carrying the bomb in her mouth, Enogre stomps down his hoof, but misses giving Momo a chance to run up his leg, and with his shanked heel the cyclops kneels. Momo runs up his back, but right when she reached his shoulders Enogre catches her, Momo struggles to break free from the cyclops' grasps, but was no good. So instead Momo changes into her human form tossing the bomb to Kono, Once he had the bomb in his hand, Enogre roars out to them ready to bit their heads off, but foolishly gave Kono an opening.

Kono throws the bomb right down the cyclops throat giving it a moment before Enogre could realise what he just swallowed the bomb ignited in his throat setting him on fire from the inside. Enogre screeched out in pain choking on the scorching fire, he drops Momo and Kono they backed away watching the monster finally come crashing down with all his weight.

Momo, Kono, and Duncan slowly approached the fallen cyclops, Duncan kicks it as hard as he could to see if he was actually dead, Enogre didn't move he was completely motionless so Duncan pulled his sword out of the monster.

"But what about Burr?" Momo brought up in concern.

"It's his battle," Kono stated.

"It's all up to him," Duncan added watching the thunderstorm.

* * *

Up The Tower

Burr swung his sword towards Apollyon which was blocked and pushed away, Burr had heard the stories of the cruel warlord which was how she fought, she was incredibly strong in her attacks, but the stories also said that she fought in the most brutish way like a clumsy giant. Apollyon launches forward slicing downward only meeting the hard ground as Burr swiftly dodged to the side, he swings his sword to her side landing a strike, but only serves to slow Apollyon down.

The resurrected warrior back hands Burr sending him a step back and kicking him to the ground, Apollyon thrust down, but Burr rolls out of the way getting the sword stuck to the ground, while Apollyon tried to pull her sword out Burr then swings his blade onto her neck, but misses his mark only hitting her shoulder. Apollyon soon manages to pull her sword out almost slicing Burr, the boy stood back, but notices something odd with her armor, there was a cut leather strap on the shoulder where he struck giving him the idea to cut the straps off.

Apollyon swings to the side, but Burr ducks under, he grabs the blade of the sword once more swinging it behind Apollyon's knee and pulls it forward, making her drop, Burr riases his sword about to chop of the strap on the other should, but Apollyon catches his hand. Apollyon stops the blow with one hand and grabs Burr by the neck with her other hand, she rises back up lifting Burr higher, Burr struggles to get free, her grip was too strong.

"This ends now," Apollyon told him, "the day wolves are upon us, I will achieve my dream to cleanse the land of sheep- AAAAAAHH!"

While Apollyon was giving her speech Burr just simply drops his sword with the blade nailing her foot pinning her in place. She screams in pain Burr kicks her in the chest with both his feet getting himself free. Burr send Apollyon on her back so he quickly pulls the sword off the ground and strikes down only for a bright explosion of light to send Burr flying. But as the dust cleared Nil was seen lying on the ground in a daze with the armor of her sister now in ruins, and Amai's soul returning to her body, Burr saw his chance the witch is now weak he can end it.

Burr reaches out for his sword which was knocked from his from the explosion, but also saw that his pouch was also knocked off which was wide open reshowing Burr the thing he completely forgot was there.

"No... no... oh sister I failed you," Nil griefed crying over the destroyed armor, "I failed mother. I failed father. I was so weak... I'm still weak... _*sob*_ "

Burr walked towards her seeing the weeping witch pour her tears out in sarrow so he raised his fist to end her suffering, when Nil saw the shadow she turned to meet her end, but instead of a sword cutting her down, instead of an angered look to scorn her, she saw a flower. It was a rose, a rose that was white as snow, and a face showed sympathy rather than hatred. Nil was so confused as Burr gestured her to take it, Nil reluctantly takes it gently holding it in her fingers, the flower looks as fresh the day Burr found it, and the next thing to happen made Nil froze.

Burr hugged her, holding her tight as he wrapped his arms around her, Burr than brought his lips close to Nil's ears and whispers very quietly, Nil sheds a single tear hearing what the prince said to her. Burr lets her go and with the sword strapped to his back Burr takes it off and gives one good look before he drops it on the ground, he walks over to his still resting friend caressing her hair filling joy flooding his body knowing that his friend is safe. Burr hits the lever sending them both down, Burr then turns back to Nil who was still on the ground watching him go off, and Burr waves to her goodbye and Nil slowly waves back before the boy disappears down below.

* * *

Below

Duncan, Momo, and Kono saw the storm die down seeing the clouds calm again, they turned back when they heard the sound of chains moving, and saw the platform come back down seeing the prince standing over the princess.

"BURR!" Duncan shouted.

"HE DID IT!" Momo cheered running toward the Viking child.

Everyone met up with Burr patting him on the back.

"But what about the princess? she still asleep," Kono asked, but immediately heard the girl moan as she was about to come out of her deep sleep.

"Oh!" Momo pipped up, "uh... I'd prefer if she dosen't know I'm a fox spirit so..."

Before Amai opens her eyes Momo changes back into a fox, when Amai was fully awake she was speechless when she saw Burr again.

"Burr?" she said first and Burr greeted her with a smile, "BURR!" she cheered and wrapped her arms around him and Momo jumped up lightly licking her on the cheek, "Momo!"

Never feeling so joyous in her life before as her best friend came to save her, but then she backed off just realizing that Burr was missing something.

"Burr, your eye?" Amai pointed caringly running her finger lightly over the bandages.

Burr just gently grabs her hand never caring as long as she was safe.

"Uh?... who are you two?" Amai asked confusingly spotting the two full grown men.

"oh! where are my manners?" Duncan spoke out, "my name's Duncan my lady."

"And I am Kono," Kono introduced himself bowing in his head.

"We came to the aid of your friend to help rescue you," Duncan explained.

"Really? why thank you-"

Amai stopped mid-sentence feeling a strong breeze when she looked down she finally noticed she was only wearing a blanket over her naked body.

"EEEEEEPP!" she yelped in embarrassment, "DON'T LOOK! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

Amai panics as she pulled the blanket higher to conceal herself while darting around to look for her clothes, Burr then felt his pants being tugged looking down he saw Momo trying to grab his attention showing him a neatly folded up red kimono. Burr recognizes the robes and can tell Momo was blussing in her fox form, but nevertheless he picks up the clothes and presents them to Amai.

"Thank you Burr, you're the best," Amai thanked him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Burr's face slowly turned pink as Amai took the clothes off his hands, Burr turns towards Duncan and Kono, seeing smiles on their faces, and giving him thumbs up.

"Burr can you hold the blanket up?" Amai asked of him.

Burr kindly dose holding the blanket up like a curtain so Duncan and Kono couldn't see, even though Amai didn't mind Burr seeing her that way, but that's a different story for another time. Amai ties the brightly red robe on tight stepping out of the way of the blanket.

"This will do, but I can't express my gratitude enough for all of you," Amai said happily.

"Your thanks is all we need," Duncan reassured.

"Well..." Kono tried to shimmy on a reward, but Duncan elbowed him in the gut.

"Just be safe, princess," they both turned heading back down the castle together.

"I wonder if we ever going to see them again?" Amai asked, but turned back to Momo and Burr, "alright let's go home."

The three stood at the main gate of the castle, Burr stepped out first seeing the snow was deep, seeing that Amai didn't have the proper footwear he carried her on his back, and walked all the way down.

As for Nil she was still up in the tower staring at the flower in her hand, contemplating why the boy chose not to slay her after all she has done, but rather forgave her, and showed one thing that no one ever did. Showed her humanity.

* * *

Down The Mountain

"We've searched everywhere!" a knight foot soldier shouted out to his friends.

"You think we should call it off?" another said.

"NO! keep looking the princess must be found at all cost," Holden told his men as he lead the search party.

They've been searching the mountain for hours on end, the tracks Enogre left behind yesterday were gone, leaving the men guessing where the cyclops went, they looked and they looked, but still came up with nothing. That is.

"LOOK! up there! I see something!" one of the soldiers shouted pointing up.

The men squinted their eyes trying to focus at the direction the man pointed towards, Holden brought out a telescope seeing a bright shade of red when he focused just enough he saw that it was the Amai being carried down by Burr.

"It's the prince! he saved Princess Amai!" Holden cheered and everyone else soon joined him.

Burr, Amai, and Momo saw the cheering soldiers down below and couldn't help, but laugh seeing that it was all over.

"Amai! you're O.K," Holden expressed happily.

"I'm so glad to see you again Uncle Holden," Amai said with joy.

They followed them back to chasm seeing that a bridge was deployed to link the two sides, they walked across seeing horses all ready to go, Burr jumped onto one, and Holden placed Amai behind him.

"Saddle up! we're going home," Holden shouted out climbing onto his horse, he tied to the horse Burr and Amai were ridding on with his so they wouldn't need to steer it seeing that they been through enough.

"It's feels so good to go back home, does it not Momo?" Amai asked her fox holding her in her arms as she leans onto Burr's back, "and for you," Amai grabs Burr by the shoulder turning him towards her and Amai gave him a long kiss on the lips, "that's for my hero."

Burr was completely caught by surprise, his eyes opened wide, and his face turning completely red, upon seeing this the search party broke out in laughter seeing the blushing boy.

* * *

At The Castle

Both Warden and Momiji were sitting on their thrones consumed in sadness, along with the rest of their family and the Warborn clan, except for Raider who was still in a deep sleep when the cyclops first came two nights ago.

"Will we ever see our sister again?" Hana asked feeling sorrow.

"Don't say that, Uncle Holden find her I know it," Owen said quickly.

"There must be something else we can do," Orochi said out loud.

Ayu was going say something, but the doors to the throne room swings wide open with a servant standing right in the middle of the doorway.

"My Lord, it's miracle!" he chanted across the giant room making everyone changed their tune.

"What!? is our daughter safe?" Momiji rose up to her feet.

"Out with it man!" Warden spoke up.

"The prince rescued the princess," the servant told them.

Everyone soon a growing sound of cheering voices of people of all walks of life.

"I don't believe it," Stone said in disbelief.

Walking through the door everyone saw Burr and Amai with Momo running around them barking joyouly as Holden walked them in and a crowd cheering on the hero, Burr.

"AMAI!" Warden, Momoiji, Hana, Owen, Stone, Mercy, Ayu, Orochi, and Okume all cheered rushing in to pull the beloved girl in their loving embrace.

They held onto her tightly as if they would lose her again if they let go, Momiji kissed her on the side of her head so relieved to see her little girl again, Amai gave a hug to her brothers Owen and Clark, and sister Hana. The Warborn clan soon ran toward the boy they all known and loved, but stopped right in front of him, Runa approached her son tears seeping seeing the bloody bandage over her son's missing eye.

"Oh Burr, what did that monster do to you?" Runa asked between sobs, but Burr just smiled to her he didn't care how badly hurt he was, he was glad to see his mother again.

* * *

The Raider's Private Room

Finally moving Raider took in a deep breath of air, he slowly cracked his eyes open, but his vision was a little blurry because he notice something fussy was in front of him, he sight soon came back seeing that it was his son standing before him.

"... Burr?" Raider spoke up surprised.

However Burr cleaned himself up washing the blood of his face and the dirt out of his hair, but Raider immediately saw that his son was wearing an eye patch over his left eye, but instead of having the same reaction of his wife, Raider said this.

"Burr, you look like a young Odin?" he joked making his son laugh, "I'm happy to see you again boy."

There was a moment of silence between father and son, but when Raider looked over his son's shoulders he spotted Warden, Amai, and Momoiji holding Clark in her arms, standing at the doorway.

"You're finally awake, your son wouldn't leave your side," Momoiji informed the man.

"That's because I have a loyal son," Raider stated hugging his boy.

The family let the two have their moment, when Raider let his son go Warden coughed in his hand to grab the Raider's attenion.

"Raider, I think it's time," Warden told him clearly.

"Time for what?" Amai asked confused.

"Uh... Amai how can I put this," Momiji said trying to come up with the words, "since you're at the age, your father and I arranged you to get married."

"WHAT!?" Amai shouted in shock and Burr with his eye wide open, "no you can't do this."

"Amai," Warden tried to calm his daughter.

"You can't make me marry some old fart," Amai shouted.

"Amai!" Momiji tried to speak up.

"No! I love Burr, I always have the moment I first met him," Amai admitted walking next to him grabbing hold his arm, "we've been together since we were four."

She told her face turning pink along with Burr's after realizing Amai actually had feeling for him the whole as well.

"Princess, who did you think your parents arraged the marriaged with?" Raider jumped in giving her a question leaving Amai to pause for a moment, "it's Burr, your parents and I got together and decided you two would be wed when you both hit the age of twelve," Raider explained it to her.

Hearing that immediately made Amai's eyes lit up like stars and Burr couldn't believe it.

"Is this true?" Amai asked and everyone nodded, "oh, Burr we'll be together forever and- wait does this mean I have to leave home?" she realized, "but... I just got back home."

"We know it's hard Amai, but you're never really alone," Momiji tried to comfort her daughter.

"Um, excuse me," Raider called to everyone with Burr holding onto Amai's hand, "but, I think my son is willing stay here with you if the princess doesn't want to depart."

"Oh, we can't possible make your only child stay behind," Warden said.

"It's not my decision, the boy is stubborn as his mother, I should know," Raider said.

"well... if it's O.K with him, than Amai you don't have to go," Momiji told them.

Amai was so happy and felt so lucky looking to her husband to-be pulling him into her embrace.

"How did I end up with an amazing boy like you?" Amai asked herself.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

The wedding was finally set with Amai's family sitting on one side and Burr's on the other, Burr stood in front of a whole crowd that came to witness the young couple to be wed, Burr saw his family silently supporting him in the front row, and soon Amai with her father were walking down the isle.

"She looks so beautiful Momiji," Ayu commented.

"Okuma, are you crying?" Orochi looked over to his giant friend.

"No, I just got something in my eye," Okuma detested.

Warden sat down next to his wife.

"They grow up so fast do they Warden?" Mercy said over his should in the row behind him.

"I never thought it would be this fast," Warden commented.

The ceremony soon begun the priest blessed the young couple's health and future together.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest proclaimed.

Burr unvailed Amai and throughout his whole life he knew she was very beautiful, especially today, Burr and Amai kissed for the first time as husband and wife and the witnesses cheered. Burr swept Amai off her feet carring her down the isle in his arms, Amai threw the bouquet to the crowd; minding her own business the bouquet of roses still manages to land in Mercy's lap.

"Looks like you're next to get married Aunt Mercy," Hana playfully said.

"Oh please like that's actually gonna happen," Mercy denied although she couldn't help to glace at Stone.

Burr carried Amai into a chariot ridding off to the same place Warden and Momiji rode off to for their honeymoon, once inside Amai pulled Burr for another kiss, feeling hopeful for the future, and Momo hitching along for the ride.

After that people from all over heard the tale of the Viking Prince rescuing the Princess of Ashfeld, how he fearlessly charged up the mountain, slaying monsters, giving his left eye just to save her. People called him a hero, but no, he isn't a hero, he isn't just a Viking, or some prince, he is now known as, Burr the Brave.

* * *

A/N: this was fun, I had a good time tryping this story, but good times have to come to an end, and loved to thank you for sticking with me to the end.

Thank you. Have a good day.


	17. Chapter 17, Something From The Author

X

A/N: Hi there everyone if you liked my For Honor fic I liked to announce to you that I've made another For Honor fic, it isn't a sequel or anything this is a totally different story I wanted to make, it's called, A Samurai's Shadow, I appreciate it if you checked it out.

Thank You


End file.
